Wishes DO Come True!
by Chuck Norris Worshipper
Summary: Three goddesses seeking peace must balance perfection with chaos in order to finally, AT LAST, extend the Marauder's lives past 40 after literally millions of tries. "The Marauders died again." HE declared smugly. "What! But—but Marge was perfect! How'd he die?" "As it turns out, Marge stabbed him with a butcher knife." "See? An arguing, fighting couple doesn't always work out."
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I OWN ONLY SIR NEGATIVE THOUGHTS, DESTINY, FAITH, WISH, CARMEN, MARIETTA, AND DELILAH.**

Delilah Williams gnawed on the eraser of her pencil, worriedly staring down at her homework. It looked like a bunch of letters and things that were _supposed _to be going with numbers... But the numbers were nowhere in sight. She tried to staunch off her annoyance that she couldn't figure it out as she stared down, trying to make sense of the fuzzy squiggles on the page. She focused her eyes, and groaned. Delilah much preferred the squiggles. They made more sense than _this_.

So, she let her thoughts drift away. In Hogwarts, did they teach you how to write and spell, or did they come knowing? She supposed Arithmancy was like Maths, and Ancient Runes was like her Spanish class. If she went to Hogwarts, she would most definitely not take either classes.

Delilah felt another wave of dread crash over her as she stared at her maths homework. What had Ms. Pulminary been thinking? As it was, she was assigned more homework than the rest of the class, with a tutor, because she had moved and the schools here had far surpassed her knowledge. At the preppy boarding school she was staying in, no one had thought to talk to her, or become her friend, or actually help her _understand _the mindless things in front of her. _Okay, so what does "_d = sqrt [ x^2 + 5^2 ]" _mean? Am I missing part of the problem? _

She groaned, flopping her head in her hands. She felt hot tears sting her eyes as she became absolutely certain that her tutor would not be showing up, and she wouldn't be able to hand in tomorrow's homework. What was she even doing in this horrible school? Delilah stood up resolutely, willing herself not to cry. Her throat ached in need to sob, to let her face crumple. But that was to be done in private, not in the school's library.

Delilah began to collect her books, and nearly punched the books into her bag. She actually had punched them, but after being sure that she had bruised her knuckles, she didn't try again. All of the sudden, a voice called out, "Hey! You're Delilah Williams, right?"

Delilah dropped her back at the loud noise, and her books came falling out. Delilah blushed, and began to pick up her things.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I know I'm a bit late-you weren't going anywhere, were you?" The girl asked. Delilah looked up and examined what she supposed was her tutor. Long legs, grey eyes fringed with thick, mascara coated lashes. Carefully styled black hair, high cheekbones, and shiny lips made her a very beautiful girl. "I'm Marietta Lyone." She introduced herself, her lips spread into a wide smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Delilah said, then remembered her books on the ground, she went back to try and stuff them back into her ridiculously narrow, tube shaped bag.

"Oh! Let me help you with that." Marietta said, dropping to her knees and began to help. After a few seconds, however, Marietta's perfectly manicured hands paused on one book. "You like Harry Potter?"

"Oh, yeah." Delilah blushed, staring at Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Mariette seemed very bold, as she began to flip through the pages.

"Wow, this is really marked up. I didn't think anyone could mark up a book like this."

"I'm a bit of a fanatic." She admitted sheepishly to Marietta. Notes, comments, and snide thoughts were scattered across the book. "This is really cool. Mind if I borrow this?"

"Have you read the others?"

"Oh, yes!" Her grey eyes lit up spectacularly. "I love Harry Potter, but you don't exactly find any fanclubs here at Steeple Run Boarding School." She shrugged. "Your notes look interesting."

Delilah, not for the first time since meeting Marietta, flushed. "Uh, it's sort of personal."

"But you have made such interesting comments! Do you have your other books marked up like this?"

"Pretty much." Delilah admitted uneasily.

"This is so cool! We should-oh, sorry. I forgot that I'm supposed to be your tutor." Now it was Marietta's turn to go sheepish. "Sorry about being late, by the way. I was with my boyfriend, Jake and-"

"I get it." Delilah nodded at the beautiful girl. A bit unselfconsciously, she brushed a light brown lock of hair out of her face. "Now, can you _please _help me understand this homework?"

Marietta nodded, grinning. "Okay, so what page are you on?"

* * *

Sirius warily popped his head over the couch, staring suspiciously at everything around him. When Remus looked up at his friend (who was hiding behind the couch he was laying on) and away from his book, Sirius gasped and quickly ducked down so Remus could no longer see him.

"What are you doing, Padfoot?" He sighed, obviously familiar with his friend's antics.

"Shh! Don't give away my position! I am _nothing _but a couch."

"Okay, couch. What are you up to?"

"Well, I'm fairly annoyed that you're residing on me. Your backside is rather oddly shaped."

"Hm, is it? I've never noticed."

"It's rather bony. I much prefer Sirius Black's backside. Now _that _is the buttocks to have-"

"Siri baby!" A high pitched voice called out.

"Sirius, are you done playing couch?" Remus smirked slightly.

"What are you talking about? I am merely a couch." Sirius's voice went a few octaves higher due to the hysteria he now felt. "Tell that girl that the couch doesn't want her to sit on-"

"Siri baby, what are you doing hiding behind a couch?"

_Crud_.

"Yeah, _Siri baby_, what_ever _are you doing?" Remus's head came into view.

"That is none of your business." Sirius sniffed regally, while itching to run away. The girl-Cassidy Carlos was obsessed with him. Everytime he tried to dump her, she would burst into tears and make a scene. He had come to the conclusion that hiding would be best. However, it had not occured to him that she could sneak up _behind _him... _Tricky thing, girls... You never know what they're going to do next._

_

* * *

_"It makes _sense_! You're a bloody miracle worker, Marietta!" Delilah beamed at the pretty girl.

"Oh, it was easy." She said shyly.

"You're amazing!" She declared. "Fancy that-I actually understand my homework. Thank you _so _much!"

"Can we talk Harry Potter now?" Marietta smiled. It had been nagging at her the whole time. She wanted to talk about it with someone. "I write fanfictions." She said after a moment.

"Really?" Delilah raised her eyebrows. "I write them too, but I'm bloody terrible. I just can't make my characters seem realistic at all."

"Can I read them?"

"No!" Delilah was even shocked by her outburst. "I mean, no." She said in a calmer, quieter voice. "I don't like people... I know in person... reading my stuff. It's really bad, and I don't want you to scramble for compliments and try and make me think its better."

"Well, maybe I could help." Mariette suggested helpfully. "I help a lot of people on this ."

"Oh! I go on there too!" She smiled at her fellow Harry Potter lover. "What pairings do you write?"

"Well, I know the actors for the movie didn't make the Marauders out to be all that sexy, but on fanfiction, they're amazing." Marietta's tone held the same hero-worship Delilah herself felt for them. "I really like Remus Lupin. I mean, the actor in the movie didn't portray how attractive he really is. In my mind, he's sexier than Stephanie Meyer made Edward Cullen out to be in the books."

"Wow."

"Oh, sorry, did I scare you with-"

"No, it's cool. It's sort of how I think of Sirius Black. It sort of keeps me from getting into guys. I just don't feel it."

"Some of the stories on are really intense with Sirius Black. I read them sometimes." She nodded approvingly.

So, the two girls stayed in the Library, chatting quietly at the back about the Marauders. Not just the ones JK Rowling had produced, but the ones that fanfiction writers had portrayed.

* * *

"It's not working, okay? My name is Sirius Orion Black! You're a whiny girl who is showing off skin I don't want to see as I have already seen it _all _and quite frankly, I didn't like what I saw. I am no longer your boyfriend, I'm a rolling stone. A good day to you." With that, Sirius Black raced away, Remus frowning after him.

"You mustn't pay any heed to his words, Cassidy." Remus smiled kindly at her. "You're a young, beautiful girl who will find someone who appreciates your qualities and accentuates them perfectly." Remus comforted the sobbing girl.

Abruptly, the girl stopped crying. "You wouldn't happen to be hinting at someone?"

"Oh, no! Of course not!" Remus said quickly, but Cassidy took his fast protest as something else.

"You wouldn't happen to be referring to... you?"

Remus blushed. "No, not at all! I-"

"I thought you said that I am young and beautiful." Her bottom lip quivered. Remus wished he hadn't said anything at all.

Kindness always backfired.

"You are!" He spluttered.

"Then pick me up, 9 tomorrow, for Hogsmeade. Dress _nicely_." She practically bared her teeth at him, then danced off, leaving Remus Lupin sputtering. Sirius would probably cry himself to sleep... tears from laughing.

* * *

The first rule to making things happen is wishing for it. And in order for some wishes to come true, there has to be powerful circumstances. It has to _fit_. And as Wish, Faith, and Destiny watched the scene unfolding before them, they knew it fit... Well, they _would_. Once they got past the fact that the Marauders had died... yet _again_.

"The Marauders all die." Destiny hissed in annoyance.

"Is it a _fad _to die and not live to see your child grow up with the Marauders?" Wish growled, looking at her dead descendant, Remus Lupin. So pale, so still... The stance was so familiar. "Maybe I shouldn't have let him fall in love with Tonks..."

"You should drop Lily. It always starts with Lily!" Destiny growled at Faith, her grey eyes wild with annoyance. She had watched her charge (slash descendant), Sirius Black, die a while back. They had been waiting to see if Remus would live past it.

"Hey, Lily and James made the kid that stopped Voldemort." Faith defended her choices. "In the last world, Voldemort went unstopped!"

"But they _still _died." Wish sighed. "I thought I had finally made the right choices... He had almost made it! Maybe I shouldn't have made him a werewolf... Or maybe I should have made him fall in love earlier." She fretted.

"Maybe I should have made Sirius fall in love period..." Destiny sighed. "At least Remus and James got a kid. Sirius got nothing!"

"It's not our fault you're cruel." Faith shrugged.

"Sirius is perfectly fine alone-" Destiny glared.

"Which is why he is usually the first to die?" Faith smirked at her friend.

"Hey! Your Lily choice has gotten him killed the past few times." Destiny crossed her arms over her chest. "Not to mention when you made him fall in love with her in 5th year, and they had that _disastrous _breakup, James went to the bloody dark side-"

"Don't remind me!" Faith groaned, rubbing her temples at the horrible memory. "What'll we do differently?"

"Well... We could always use those two-I mean, three we made a while back. The one where the final chapter of this series will finally be published." Destiny decided.

"With Remus Lupin dead!" Wish hissed in frustration, covering her mesmerizing golden eyes with her arm. The three girls looked much like their descendants. This had been the first time the three girl's descendants had met up, and they had wanted to make them have happy lives. However, they had been working on it for ages, and many worlds had failed. All three died in every single try.

Remus Lupin was descended from Wish, an appallingly perfect blonde with large, enchanting golden eyes, lush, pink lips, and an hourglass figure. Remus Lupin had the same golden eyes, but his hair was a much dimmer shade of her own golden locks, almost light brown. He was muscular in most worlds, but in the past world (where Remus had _almost _survived the war), he had been thin and weary. Maybe it had been because he was a werewolf... However, they found that the three Marauders were even closer. However, it had drawn Remus in and had ended up killing James...

James Potter was descended from Faith. Faith had short, messy black hair. Her hair was similar to James' own hairstule: long, black, and sticking up all over the place, although more feminine. The same hazel eyes that shown on James's face were on her own. They could pass for brother and sister. She was tall, like James, but no glasses. The bad eyesight had come from her mate, and it had passed down the Potter line. Throughout the line of the Potters, the beautiful hazel eyes on Faith's face had disappeared. But, suddenly, James's eyes had become hazel. No one could figure out where it had come from.

Finally, there was Sirius Black. Destiny was actually _proud _of her rebellious great, great, great, great, -insert a million greats here-, grandchild. (Yeah, descendant works better) Destiny's silky black hair was the same as Sirius's, with the same flashing grey eyes that had managed to go through the years. Though none of them had been as bright as Sirius's, so stormy, so dead _sexy_. It was just like her own. They both had the obvious power of seduction, and they had the same air of confidence and arrogance. They were both powerful. They both were undeniably gorgeous.

They were like _twins_. And for some reason, Destiny couldn't keep Sirius from dying.

"The Deathly Hallows book." Wish put in helpfully after her outburst.

"Or... We could just remove Tom Riddle-"

Suddenly, **Sir _Negative Thoughts_** busted in. **"There will be absolutely none of that!"** Lately, **Sir Negative Thoughts** had taken on the appearance of Tom Riddle: young, sexy, and dangerous.

"Gah, not _you _again." Destiny rolled her eyes spitefully.

**"There needs to be _balance_, people."**

"Is that why you keep KILLING the Marauders every single world we make?" Faith glared at **Sir Negative Thoughts.**

**"Make the right choices and they won't die."** He shrugged.

"Fine. We'll go with those three girls we invented... What were their names, again?"

"I can't believe you forgot, Destiny. One of them is going to enchant your precious Sirius in the next world we create." Faith said accusingly.

"I can't be bothered unimportant names." Destiny waved her hand.

"Well, they're important now." Wish sighed.

"Destiny, I don't think I _like _the girl you created to be meant for James. She's annoying."

"Which, Faith, is exactly why they'll get along perfectly."

"So, I suppose that little loser Wish created will be perfect for Sirius?" Faith smirked.

"What? I thought I was going with that black haired one! Not that boring redhead!" Destiny gasped, jumping up.

"They'll work perfectly. I know it." Wish shook her head at her friends. "She's not boring...She needs someone like Sirius."

"But does Sirius need _her_?" Faith raised her eyebrows.

"He needs to understand what a real girl is like... Not those whores he plays with. A real girl with insecurities, who wears the normal amount of makeup, one who wants a relationship."

"You just described a needy, clingy girl, Wish." Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Maybe that's what you see... and what Sirius will feel at first. And just because of all that doesn't mean she won't put up a fight. I mean, what girl in their right mind would want someone like Sirius for a relationship?" Wish shot back.

"She's right!" Snickered Faith, and Destiny frowned. "Look, a normal girl is going to be equals... like normal relationships. Let's face it, Sirius is a douche."

"And this girl is holy."

"She's not exciting enough for Sirius!" Destiny persisted.

"Oh, grow up. You can give Sirius a fighting, arguing type _next _time."

The three girls were silent after Faith spoke. They were each contemplating different things... Well, Destiny was fuming.

Finally, the silence was broken by Wish. "Is this how we're going to spend eternity? Playing with the Marauders and trying to keep them from dying before the age of 70?"

"Yes." Destiny said firmly. "I don't think I've ever had a more fantastic relative than Sirius Black."

"There was Deonte Black." Faith pointed out.

"His nose was odd." She shook her head. "Besides, this is the first time that our relatives have actually come together!"

* * *

Delilah wore a triumphant grin as she walked out of her maths class. She couldn't believe she had passed! Well, she THOUGHT she had passed... She had been able to remember a lot of the formulas and shortcuts that Marietta had taught her.

"How'd you do?" Someone yelled in her ear as soon as she stepped out of the classroom, causing her scream and jolt to a stop.

"Ugh, watch where you're stopping!" A girl hissed after running into Delilah. Delilah turned around, her hazel eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, my friend scared me-"

"Look, just don't let it happen again." She rolled her eyes distastefully at her.

"Cool it, Carmen." Marietta narrowed her eyes at the glorious girl.

"Marietta." The girl nodded curtly, and walked off to a handsome guy, grinning up at him.

"Ugh, why do they have to be so disgustingly cute? It's so hard to hate her when she's so bloody perfect with Cameron."

"Huh?" Delilah blinked at her friend.

"That was Carmen Santiago. She's a brat, but she has to be nice to me for fear of being knocked down a few notches in the social latter. She happens to be dating my cousin."

Delilah did a doubletake on the girl: silky dark blonde hair, almost brown, hair cut into layers. Her golden eyes, though hard and annoyed when looking at Delilah and Marietta, were light and carefree around Marietta's cousin. Hourglass figure that made Delilah herself jealous, and had managed to make the school's tacky uniform look glamorous.

"Lovely gal." Delilah smiled.

* * *

Remus Lupin groaned as he sank into the common room chair.

"How was your date with our lovely Cassidy?" James smirked at him.

"Do you have to ask, Prongs?" Remus asked, closing his eyes. "Absolutely horrid. I flat out told her I would not go on another date with her again."

"Wow. She pushed Remus Lupin over the deep end." Sirius smirked.

"Shut up, _couch_."

* * *

Delilah and Marietta stared up at the sky after one of their long discussions over a story they had just read. "I wish Harry Potter were real. That way, I wouldn't have to take maths."

"Agreed." Marietta nodded.

"I wish that I could have known the Marauders... and stopped Voldemort. Know in those stories where they never interfere and let James and Lily die?"

"Yeah."

"They're so selfish. They're doing it so Harry could grow up like he was supposed to and become great, but he doesn't need all that fame and no parents. Think about all the people that died because no one stopped Voldemort? I mean, really."

"That's a good point." Marietta nodded. Delilah frowned. _Is it just me or is all is doing is agreeing with what I say...?_

* * *

Faith, Wish, and Destiny talked and giggled as they talked about their lives before they had been bound to their job... Or their hobby, really. Back when they had walked the Earth like gods. Suddenly, **Sir Negative Thoughts **walked in triumphantly.

**"The Marauders died again." **He said smugly.

"What?" Destiny hissed, standing up. "Marge was so perfect!"

"See? An arguing, fighting couple doesn't always work out." Faith said smugly.

"Who died first?" Wish asked anxiously.

**"James." Sir Negative Thoughts **smirked at Faith's crestfallen expression. **"Then came Mr. Black, and finally Remus Lupin."**

"That's it! I'm giving up on Tonks!" Spat a very annoyed Wish.

"How did Sirius die?"

**"Marge stabbed him with a steak knife shortly after Lily died."**

"You're KIDDING me..."

"Yeah. Let's go with those three we talked about initially." Wish decided.

LATER:

"THEY'VE WISHED FOR IT!" Wish grinned. "Hurry, Destiny, make it happen! Marietta has enough faith for both of them!"

"Fine, fine, fine..." Destiny rolled her eyes, and closed her eyes, concentrating...

The other two waited in tense silence. "It's done." Destiny opened her eyes. "Let's hope it actually works this time." She sighed heavily. "I'm getting sick of Sirius dying."

"We all are." Wish smiled, and was completely sure that they had made the right choices.

* * *

**PAIRINGS:**

**Sirius B./OC Remus L./OC James P./OC**

**First try at 3rd person. Hope it works out. XD Review and tell me what you think! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Have you ever wondered what you're doing with the Marauders?" Sir Negative Thoughts **suddenly barged in.

"Um... No, not really." Destiny said carelessly.

"It was sort of the thing to do." Wish said thoughtfully.

"Can you go away?" Faith glared at **Sir Negative Thoughts**.

**"I'm here to give the answers you should have obtained years ago... Didn't the Founders tell you anything?"**

"Slytherin knew what he was doing." Destiny glared at the offending... spirit thingy. Ever wondered why the Blacks always got into Slytherin? Because Slytherin loved Destiny.

"Gryffindor told me all he saw fit!" Faith sniffed. Potters and Gryffindors go hand in hand. Also why Faith and Destiny were always at each others necks.

"Rowena and Helga did a fine job themselves." Wish shrugged.

**"Idiots. Every 500 generations, the descendants of those who run the place meet. Ever wondered why you keep playing with them? I think you haven't. Well, I'll tell you anyway. It's because you're training them to take your places."**

Collective gasps filled the place. "The Marauders will take our places?"

**"Have you forgotten Hasper, Destiny? Faith, have you forgotten Joseph? Wish, dear, have you forgotten Carlisle?"**

Destiny's expression darked. Her mate: Hasper. Her true love. But... She'd had to do this job. She'd forgotten her love, and she felt as if her heart were breaking all over again. His honey blonde hair, tanned skin, toned muscles, moss green eyes... They way he laughed. The way he smiled. How sweet he was, how he was so opposite of herself. How he never told her how beautiful she was, but instead spoke in his admiring glances, his dazed expressions, the way he spoke. How they fit perfectly.

Faith's face went blank. Joseph. Her four-eyed husband, so gorgeous with his dark brown hair and pale lavender eyes. His cocky smirk, his booming laugh, his strong embraces... When Faith was in those arms, she felt as if everything confusing, hurting, or bugging her just went away... He was her missing piece. Their relationship had been weird, how they would argue constantly... Maybe they did it because they loved breaking up and getting back together, the hot makeup sex-

Wish's eyes filled with tears. Wish needed Carlisle. His comforting smile, his odd protective nature, how he would _never _do anything to hurt her. She'd loved how _right _it felt when she was there, in his strong arms. How they would laugh and joke, or just sit their in silence, just enjoying being near each other. Every moment with him was paradise. It didn't hurt that he had such nice dark brown hair and those stunning sapphire blue eyes that made her breath catch in her throat every time he looked at her. He was her missing puzzle piece, in so many ways.

**"The Marauders will take your places so you can return to them. But beware, this is your last try. If they don't fit the curriculum... Then you'll have to do this job forever. No returning to your loves in the First World."**

"You mean... This is my last time and I wasted it on _Delilah_?" Destiny stared in horror at **Sir Negative Thoughts**.

"Hey, you've got it good! I have that brat, Carmen!" Faith hissed in frustration, and began to banged her head on the table... repeatedly.

"I have no complaints." Wish smiled radiantly. "I adore Marietta."

"How'd Destiny even make something so wonderful?" Faith wondered enviously.

"It doesn't surprise me that Faith gave me such a stupid twit like Delilah..." Destiny growled.

"Why do you even not like her? She represents the normal girl!"

"She's weak!"

"She's not! Just because she has insecurities or doesn't have a whole bloody horrible family to live with-WHICH YOU CREATED!-doesn't mean she's not going through her own trials. It doesn't mean she's weak. Like anyone _I _created could be an airhead or stupid." Faith rolled her eyes.

* * *

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall, its a dirty free for all._

Delilah wanted the gross song out her mind, but with every movement she made, it was to the beat of the song, or to the words.

_And it, turns me on_

_When they take it off_

_When they take it off_

_Everybody take it off!  
_

_There's a place I know_

_If you're looking for a show_

_Where they go hardcore_

_And there's glitter on the floor_

Delilah was pretty sure it was about an orgy. She was absolutely dying to get it out of her head as she walked the hallways of a castle. She didn't know what castle it was, she didn't know why she was there, but she was just suddenly walking down it. She really needed to shut off the thoughts. But, finally, she gave in... "There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all-"

"Nice song."

Delilah blushed, and turned around to see a guy she'd never seen before... Which really wasn't that surprising. Messy black hair, round glasses... "Harry?" She asked stupidly.

The guy's smirking face changed to face of shock. "What? Whose Harry? Is he as good looking as me?" He sounded highly troubled, and Delilah laughed. She noticed his eye color-hazel.

"He's uh... My friend. He's not nearly as good looking as you, though." She smiled.

"What was that song?" He asked curiously.

Delilah frowned. "Something I can't get out of my head."

"Those are the worst kind." He agreed. "The ones that follow you everywhere."

"Know any good songs?"

He smiled deviously. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here is my... um... Sorry, it's muggle and I'm still working on it." He smiled sheepishly.

"What do you mean muggle?" Delilah stared at him.

"You muggle?"

"Aren't you?"

"How do you know what muggle means if you're muggle?" The guy asked curiously.

"...Harry." Was he messing with her?

"Oh, is he a wizard?"

"Wizards don't exist!" Delilah burst out. "They're only from a book. Harry is a character from a book." Delilah sighed. "You look like his description... Except he had green eyes. You've never heard about Harry Potter?"

"Potter?" He brightened. "I'm Potter!"

"Your name is Potter?" She stared at "Potter". "What an odd name."

"Not really. It's been around for ages. I'm James Potter."

"Your last name is-" Delilah stopped dead. Harry's dad had hazel eyes. He looked devilishly handsome. He was saying 'muggle'. She was in a castle. For some reason, she was with Harry's dad... And she wasn't dreaming. Dreaming was more intense, more dramatic. She couldn't think clearly in a dream... And when she did, the dream followed. "Your name is James Potter." She blinked at him. "You've never heard of Harry Potter?"

"No." He blinked at her. "Should I have?"

"Am I in Hogwarts?"

"Yes." She was grateful that he wasn't giving her weird looks. He was just... answering questions.

"So... you're a wizard."

"Of course."

"So... So... I don't get it." Delilah sank to her feet. "I come from a place where wizards only exist in the book Harry Potter."

"What is Harry Potter about?"

"It's about a kid growing up bullied, then he finds out his parents were wizards and killed by Voldemort. He apparently defeated Voldemort as a baby, but he knows that Voldemort is back. But everyone thinks that he's crazy except for a select few. Finally, when he's 17, he faces Voldemort and avenges his lost parents and all the friends who died for the cause."

"Very encouraging. Just what we need these days." James sat down next to her. "Voldemort is here too, and he's killed a lot of people. I hope Harry stops him soon."

She turned to look at the father of Harry. "Why aren't you screaming that I'm a psycho?"

"My mum came from another world."

"Doesn't that mean that you're a halfblood?"

"How'd you know I was a pureblood?"

"But you're not a pureblood." Delilah avoided his question in hopes that he would answer her own.

"Anyone from a dimension with no magic is a pureblood." He grinned. "They have magic, but their magic is hidden and for other uses." He shrugged. "Muggles here are different, mum says."

"Cool. So, I'm pureblood."

"Yup. So... am I in your book?"

"Yeah." Delilah nodded, deciding not to mention that he was only mentioned when he was dead. Except that scene where he was being a jerk to Snape.

"Why are you at Hogwarts?" Delilah asked after a moment.

"Mum and Dad are visiting Dumbledore for some reason. Sirius and I are-"

"PRONGS! THERE'S A LOONY IN THE CASTLE!" I heard someone scream.

"I'M NOT A LOONY! YOU'RE THE LOONY!" Was that... Marietta? Delilah raised her eyebrows.

"PRONGS!"

James and Delilah ran after the voice and took a sharp left (which made James run into the wall because he was wearing socks and no shoes... for unknown reasons) and came to an interesting scene. There was a very panicked boy with shaggy black hair and silver eyes. Tall, and easily the most handsome boy she'd ever seen.

"Prongs! Thank goodness you're here-who is that?"

"Delilah?" Marietta stared at her friend, who looking hauntingly beautiful in the dim lighting of the corridor. Her friend had an easy kind of beauty, with her long, heavily layered black hair and wide hazel eyes with devastatingly long lashes. Tall, but not awkward or gawky. "You're here too?"

"Yeah. This is James."

"This bloke called me a _loon_. Can you believe it?" Marietta looked very annoyed. She looked different from how Delilah had always seen her. No makeup on her pretty face, and Delilah was surprised to see that she was still the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen.

"There's two loons?" The boy looked even more panicked. "We have to get them to Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore isn't REAL, git!"

"Of course he's real! He's the greatest wizard of all time!"

"You're such a nerd! I can't believe you actually think wizards are real!"

"I AM a wizard!"

"I'm sure you are." She smiled sweetly, patting his head, which he slapped at.

"I mean it! I'm Sirius Black!"

"Sure you are, dear. Now, let's go get you to-"

"Holy frack, you're Sirius Black?" Delilah literally began jumping up and down.

"No, he THINKS he's Sirius Black." Marietta sounded frustrated.

"This is James Potter!" Delilah said excitedly to Marietta.

"They THINK they're James Potter and Sirius Black."

"How is it that they match their descriptions?"

"Hair dye and contacts." She decided.

"So how'd he get the gorgeous aristocratic features?"

"But... He's not all... sunken-eyed and unhealthy looking...oh. That came after."

"Yeeeeah." Delilah nodded, rolling her eyes.

"But... Wizards _aren't real_." She stamped her foot twice to the words "aren't real", and it seemed Sirius was about to open her mouth when Marietta quickly said, "And neither is Dumbledore!"

"Marietta, you sound a bit hysterical." Delilah said worriedly.

"That's normal when switching dimensions." James nodded. "It's a wonder you're not hysterical, actually."

"What, so suddenly you're the expert on dimensions and the impossible, oh nerdy one?" Marietta demanded, crossing her arms and wobbled slightly. "_Carmen_?" She demanded in disbelief suddenly. Delilah, James, and Sirius all three turned around to see a guy with dark blonde hair and an annoyed expression. He was fairly good looking, actually. Next to him was a sulking girl with dark blonde hair almost the same shade, tan skin, and an angry, sulky expression.

"Oh. Great. I'm _surrounded _by freaks, aren't I?" It was Carmen, Delilah realized.

"There are _three _of them?" Sirius demanded, panic in his grey eyes. "Prongs! Go get Dumbledore!"

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"What is with your obsession with Harry Potter? Why are you trying so bloody hard to pretend to be Sirius Black and James Potter?"

"It actually isn't that hard considering I AM Sirius Black!" He growled at Marietta.

"What, no greeting for me?" The guy frowned. "I found this one wandering the halls. Said I'd better not rape her and return her to her parents _without _a ransom."

"She looks sort of like your mum, Moony." Sirius stared at Carmen. Carmen proceeded to kick his shin.

"You're just not doing well with the ladies tonight, Padfoot." James shook his head, smirking.

"Okay, what's going on?" Carmen asked, folding her arms.

"Um... Carmen, you ever read Harry Potter?"

"Shut up, Delilah! These creeps are trying to pretend to be these characters to a book in which they _all die_-"

"Shut up, Marietta!" Delilah gasped.

"Why are you acting like they're _actually _the Marauders... Oh, I suppose _you're _supposed to be Remus Lupin? Fail. You're too hot to be Lupin."

Remus Lupin (AKA: Moony) looked at her like she was insane. "I _am _Remus Lupin."

"You're not Remus Lupin!" Marietta hissed. "And _you're _not James bloody Potter, and you're _certainly _not Sirius Black."

"Marietta! Get a hold of yourself! We're in a castle, we don't know how we got here, and three guys that match the descriptions perfectly show up. Everyone but James is as confused as _you _are? It's obvious that we're somehow in... another dimension, and these are actually the Marauders," Delilah sighed. She didn't know why she was accepting it so easy, but she had already established that it wasn't a dream... So, she might as well go with i.

"Someone want to explain what's going on?" Carmen pushed her way into the conversation.

"I don't even know anymore." Marietta said in a small voice.

"I do." Delilah hadn't been on top since she moved, and for once she knew more than Marietta or even Carmen. Certainly Carmen. "We're in Hogwarts."

"You mean that magical school from that movie? I mean, I know it's in the books, but I only saw the movies. They were horrible." Carmen shivered. "...I'm getting off track." She admitted.

"...Yeah. Okay, so for some reason, we're in the 70's... Right?"

"No." James stared at her. "2010."

"Oh. That's sweet! In the books, you guys were teenagers in the 70's." Delilah explained. "Okay, so, we've switched to another dimension. James's mum comes from there."

"I thought I knew everything about you." Sirius stared accusingly at his friend. "You know everything about _me_."

"Your mum's from there, too." James smirked at him.

"You really meant it when you said you knew more about me than I knew about myself." Sirius looked amazed.

"Wait, his dreadful mother is from _our _world? What about blood purity? I thought that had to be nailed into your head." Delilah, Sirius, and James were the only ones talking. Remus was throwing dirty glances at Carmen, who was shooting them right back. Marietta looked very... timid.

"It does... That, or she's insane." Sirius's lip twitched. "Anyone who agrees that my mum is insane, say 'aye'."

"Aye." James, Delilah, and Remus nodded, who had stopped childishly throwing faces at Carmen... But then quickly returned.

"Now, this is all fine and dandy if you think I'm an _idiot_." Carmen began. "Well, really, that's all there is to say. The joke's over. And you guys don't even _look _like the people who played your parts in the movie."

"Carmen, as I said to Marietta, you're in a castle, these guys match the descriptions-"

"They do _not_." Carmen shook her head. "The guy who played James wasn't handsome in the least, neither was Remus or James."

"Their _eyecolor. Haircolor_. In their early years, they were all quite attractive."

"Padfoot, I'm really enjoying listening to them. We're getting so many lovely compliments."

"Especially on my "gorgeous aristocratic features"."

"Apparently, I'm too hot to be myself."

Marietta and Delilah flushed at their comments, but Carmen haughtily looked away... Probably because she hadn't complimented them without meaning to.

"Ignore them. Now, you were saying?" Carmen snapped abruptly.

"Oh. Right... Um..." Delilah had lost her train of thought, and stumbled, embarrassed to remember what she had last said.

"You were talking about how we were so attractive in our early years." Sirius smirked helpfully.

"Right." Delilah flushed. "Um... We're in a castle, presumably Hogwarts, we don't know how we got here, James's mother comes from our world-"

"You can't honestly believe this crap." Carmen rolled her eyes.

"I can prove it." James smiled brilliantly, pulling out an ugly stick.

"What is that?" Carmen raised her eyebrows doubtfully.

"It's a wand." James said defensively.

"It looks like you just ripped it off a tree." Delilah stared at it.

"That's exactly what he did! Dyed his hair, put on ugly glasses-"

"Hey!"

"-And ripped a stick off a tree then called himself James Potter the wizard." Carmen rolled her eyes.

"...I have no argument for that." Delilah decided. "Prove yourself, or whatever."

"I'll turn Padfoot into a blind hippo." James announced to his audience.

"I would change him into a flying octopus."

"Why, so he can strangle us? Are you crazy, Moony?"

"Well, a blind hippo is going to kill us... without even meaning to."

"Hey, why are we all expecting me to be violent?" Sirius cross his arms, pouting slightly. Delilah found herself staring a bit too long, and licked away quickly. She could feel her face getting hot.

James and Remus threw him identical looks, then turned back to each other. "What shall we do then, Moony?"

"Why don't you give Carmen cat ears? Then she can't call it special effects."

"Moony, what are special effects?"

"Something muggle."

"I thought you were pureblood!" James stared at his friend.

"...No. I'm a halfblood. Mum's a muggle, remember?"

"No. Not really."

"Shows by your blank expression." Remus nodded, and pulled out another stick. Except it wasn't like James's ugly, disappointing stick. It was a shining redwood, seemed to be 12 inches long, with smooth, silky edges and what seemed to be a very dramatic handle.

"Now _that's _a wand." Marietta nodded approvingly. Remus seemed to be concentrated, then waved his wand at Carmen... Who promptly screamed in pain.

"_Ow_! What's the big idea?"

"You now have cat ears." Remus shrugged. Carmen looked at him in blooming horror, her hand going up slowly and her golden cat ears began to twitch rapidly at the touch... Like a cat's. Carmen screamed, throwing her arms down, perfectly straight as she completely lost it. Her voice was so _loud_...

She just continued to scream hysterically, Remus's eyes wide. Everyone was shocked... But James was the first to take action. "Make it go away!" She _begged_. The sheer look of terror on her face was obvious. James used his ugly twig of a wand and muttered what must have been the counter curse.

"Love, it's alright. They're gone." James lowered his head to her level, staring at her intently.

Carmen reached up to her head, and there was obvious relief on her face. She quickly swiped at the tears that had slithered down her face in her panic, and threw her arms around James. "Thanks." She said quietly, so only he could hear.

Carmen backed away quickly. "So, you're a wizard. Put away your ugly sticks!" She hissed, crossing her arms tightly.

"...I think that just proves everything." Marietta sighed.

* * *

**This was a SCARILY hard chapter to write. :/ Introductions, introductions. I did a ton of dialogue, though. :D Also, in most of my stories, I do a long dashy thingy... Twice the length of a "-". But I've been writing on instead of my word documents because I switched computers into a really old one that has an old program... I HATE using it. It doesn't even upload to because it's too old. ): Plus, my copy and paste doesn't carry things like italics and bold so it's like I have to rewrite it ALL OVER AGAIN...**

**So, in short. I'm lazy.**

**You KNOOOOW you want to review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Harry Potter in the first chapter, neither the second... Nothing's changed. **

**"Am I supposed to eat that?" Delilah stared at the disgusting vial in front of her. Well, the vial wasn't disgusting... It's contents were.**

"Yes, for the millionth time, you are supposed to drink that." Sirius said irritably.

"_Why_?"

"Because you're sick."

"I don't _feel _sick." Delilah frowned. "What right does Madame Pomfrey have to say that I'm sick! No right, I say! No right!" She declared dramatically.

"She has _every _right. Now, drink up." Sirius said, willing himself not to smile.

"What right?" Delilah demanded, a disgusted look on her face as she turned away from the disgusting potion.

"Well, she is the school's healer."

"No right, I say! No right!" Delilah repeated firmly, and was pleased with the smile now stretching on Sirius's face.

"C'mon, love, just drink the danged potion."

She grimaced. "I liked what you were saying until you said that last part." Delilah glared playfully at him.

"Grrrrr..."

"...Did you just say "gr"?" Delilah stared at Sirius in surprise. She herself said things like, "Grrrr" and "Gah!" quite frequently when she was annoyed, but this has been the first time she'd heard Sirius say it.

"You say it a lot." He said sheepishly. "I was bound to pick it up... Just like you're bound to drink this potion."

"And why is that?"

"Because no girl can resist the old Black charm!" Sirius declared confidently. Delilah took in his presently messy black hair, his cocky smirk, those high cheekbones and fantastic stormy grey eyes... She believed him. Delilah raced for something to say.

"Please," Delilah snorted. _Okay, that's good. You didn't say anything mortifyingly stupid... Merlin, what if he noticed my hesitation? Did he notice me staring?_ "How is your supposed charm supposed to make me drink this potion?"

"I'll take you to Hogsmeade if you drink it."

Delilah was horrified that her hand twitched towards the potion in Sirius's hand almost immediately, and he smirked. He'd seen it, definitely. He knew that Delilah had a crush on him. She didn't really fancy him, no. Not really. Just... a crush of some sort. A thoughtful expression crossed Delilah's face, though she didn't know it. How _would _Hogsmeade with Sirius Black be?

He'd take her somewhere were all girls like to go, snog her within the first ten minutes like he did to most girls, and after wouldn't give her another glance. Just like other girls. But here she had Sirius joking with her, talking with her... Which would she really have? Besides, they would be a terrible couple. Sirius needed a girl who was _special_, one to keep his interest. Besides, he'd just break her heart. Delilah needed a nice, normal guy on _her _level.

"As friends." Delilah decided. Sirius was looking at her, aghast.

"_What_? Why not as a couple?"

"Because you're no good for me."

"Of course I am! I'm good for every girl!" He stared at her.

"Uh, sorry, Sirius, I hate to tell you this, but..." She leaned in closely, mockingly lowering her voice. "...You're not God's gift to women." She smirked at him, leaning back in her hospital bed.

"_What_? Of course I am!" Sirius stared at her... Delilah wanted to hit herself when she noticed how adorable he looked when he looked confused. But it didn't matter-he actually was confused! That was disgusting! He really did think he was God's gift to women!

"You're really not."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We are perfectly capable of making something beautiful!" Sirius persisted.

"My definition of something beautiful: a dazzling fall scene. Your idea of beautiful? Shoving your penis up my butt."

"What's wrong with that?" He blinked at her.

"You're a conceited prat! Honestly, how do girls stand you?"

"You could stand me perfectly five minutes ago."

"That was before I realized you like toying with girl's feelings-"

"To make something beautiful!" He pushed in stubbornly.

"Ha! Another reason why we would never work: you don't respect me enough to let me finish my senten-"

"Of course I do!" He interrupted again stupidly.

"Well, I WON'T drink it." Delilah then chucked the vial (which she had taken from him) on the ground, shattering the glass and liquid. Just then, Madame Pomfrey busted in.

"Have you taken i-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She screamed.

"She threw it on the ground." Sirius informed Pomfrey quickly before Delilah could lie and say she'd "dropped" it.

"That's school property! You're lucky I can fix it." Pomfrey glared at Delilah, then quickly repaired the vial... With the liquid inside, safe and sound. "Drink it, or McGonagall will have her way with you!" She threatened. Delilah paled visibly.

"Hand it to me." Delilah sighed gravely and chugged it gravely, Sirius looking on smugly.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked as Madame Pomfrey left.

"No! Why would you even ask?"

"Figured our conversation changed things."

"Yeah. It did. It made me realize I _never _want to go to Hogsmeade with you." Delilah said icily, then stomped from the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Destiny stared in awe at Delilah's retreating back. "She's got him in the bag! He's hooked-they'll be like James and Lily!"

"Except Delilah is a slightly more agreeable person." Faith said smugly. "How could you have ever doubted me?"

Destiny stared at Faith. "This isn't a, "You're always right" sort of affair. This is a, "You got it right for the first time". I doubted you because you fail usually."

Faith scowled at Destiny. "You're such a-" However, she never got to finish her statement because Wish wandered in.

"I was looking at the parts we missed in the other room, and it was so cute! Marietta went into the dorm after having a nightmare. She wanted to wake Remus, but she didn't want to wake him. Then Marietta snuggled up to Sirius. Carmen was watching, though, so it may not end well." Wish admitted.

"Well, considering I did not make either Remus or Marietta... I could care less. Or Carmen, for that matter."

"You're so self centered, Faith!" Destiny accused.

Faith laughed sadistically. "And you're not?"

The two launched into another heated argument, and Wish could feel a headache coming on. _Thousands of years old and still acting like children..._

* * *

Dinner was a solitary affair. It was awkwardly silent as Delilah sent a cold glance to anyone who attempted to make conversation. She was still sore from her argument with Sirius, who was sitting across from her, smirking cockily.

Out of nowhere, the two began to speak at once.

"Go to Hogsmeade with-"

"No, you insolent git!"

Silence. Marietta sent a curious look at her friend, and Carmen finally decided to begin a conversation, ignoring Delilah's cold look. "So, James, you're on the Quidditch team."

"The best on the team." James declared cockily. Delilah almost pointed out that Sirius was by far the better flier, and the best flier of the team typically played Seeker, but Sirius played Beater instead (In the two weeks that they'd been at Hogwarts, they'd gone down to the Quidditch field once or twice). Delilah then remembered that she was mad at Sirius and complimenting him would mean that he'd think she'd gone back to hero-worshipping him. However, she was left with the ridiculous image of James playing Beater and Sirius as Seeker. It was obvious that Sirius was better suited for the position of Beater with his very prominent muscles. James was muscular, as was Remus, but Sirius was definitely the most fit.

_If you keep complimenting him in your head, you're going to compliment him out loud._

"Yeah, Cameron was a real athlete-" Carmen stopped dead, the frozen smile on her face slowly fading.

"Yeah, remember Cameron?" Marietta said snidely. "Or did you forget as you've been too busy fawning over James?"

"Who's Cameron?" Sirius asked curiously. James looked down, embarrassed that she'd been accused of "fawning" over him.

"Her boyfriend. My cousin."

"Well, you're one to talk, Marietta!" Carmen glared at her. "You're the one practically shoving your boobs in Lupin's face." She said cooly.

Marietta flushed, as did Remus. Carmen continued.

"You're such a _stalker_. You got up in the middle of the night, snuck into the boy's dorms, and stared at him for _ten bloody minutes_."

Remus was getting more flustered by the second.

"Then you snuggle up to Sirius Black like the whore you are!" Carmen finished venomously.

Delilah gasped. "Fraternizing with the enemy!"

"It wasn't like that, I swear!" She turned to Remus. "I-I had a nightmare, and I went to you, but then you looked so peaceful, and I fought this weird internal battle, so I just went to Sirius instead." She finished lamely.

"Oh, and last but no least, _you _have a boyfriend too! Haven't been thinking of him much lately, have you?"

"That's totally different! Jake isn't anything serious!" Marietta sputtered.

James and Remus exchanged embarrassed glances. Delilah was just grateful Carmen hadn't dragged her down too... But Delilah had a feeling Carmen and Marietta disliked each other for more than just a week, or just because of one thing.

"Then why are you leading him on like a whore?"

"Stop calling her a whore!" Remus burst out, glaring distastefully at her. "And stay _out _of our business."

Carmen just sneered at him, while Marietta was getting butterflies in her stomach. Not only had he stood up for her, but he'd said "our business". _Our. _

_"_Go to me with Hogsmeade?"

"..." Delilah just stared at him. "No."

"Dang." Sirius sighed. Carmen proved that when she was in a bad mood, she lashed out at _everyone._

"Why are you even asking her out? She's a bore, she's not that bright, and she's definitely not that pretty."

"I find her very interesting, I think that she looks lovely, and she's smarter than me. All in all, you've insulted me more than her."

"You egotistical git! Not everything is about y-"

"You've insulted my tastes and intelligence."

"Apparently, you have bad tastes and a very low intelligence. Book smarts doesn't make you wise."

Carmen got up and walked away briskly. "She's dreadful." Delilah hissed as soon as she left. "She can moon over James, but she has to damage everyone else's relationships? Honestly..."

"We have a relationship?" Sirius's eyes shining.

"What? What are you talking about? I was talking about Remus and Marietta's..."

"We have a relationship?" Marietta said blankly.

"Of course you do." Delilah nodded. "You're friends."

"What are you and Sirius?" James grinned at her.

"For the most part, friends. However, we're currently in a fight." Delilah decided after a moment of thought.

"Not for long." Sirius smirked at James, and James raised his eyebrows at Sirius. The two boys made curt hand-gestures for about 45 seconds, then they said at the same time, "Bring it on!"

"What just happened?" Marietta asked curiously, sipping from her pumpkin juice.

"They made a bet." Remus sighed.

"And it's Marauder Code for Remus not to tell you what the bet was about." James said smugly. "I'm going to win, though. Padfoot is an idiot. There's no way he _can_ win."

"You don't eat a lot, Remus." Delilah blurted out. Remus, and James, looked at her in confusion.

"I don't?"

"No. You should eat more. Becoming a humungous dog that loves to play every month takes a lot of energy out of ya, and burns a ton of calories and fat, thus your thin appearance."

"I have a thin appearance?"

"Rem, have you looked in the mirror? You're a stick."

"I am _not _a stick." Remus frowned at her.

"Sure you aren't." Delilah said, spooning potatoes and an unknown meat onto his plate. "Now, eat up."

"That's a lot of food." Remus stared down at his plate.

"Yeah, well, that's a light snack for Sirius, so." Delilah shrugged.

Finally, James cracked. "_WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT OUR BET WAS ABOUT?_"

"...You said you wouldn't tell us, so why bother asking?"

"Because that's what you're _supposed _to do!" James frowned. "You're supposed to ask, pester, and _beg _to know what our bet was about!"

"What was your bet about?" Marietta smiled, amused.

"About Delil-"

"JAMES!" Sirius hissed in annoyance. "You're not supposed to tell when they ask! What's wrong with you? _Honestly..._" Sirius sighed, running a hand through his perfect, ink black hair, and began to leave the Great Hall. "I'm going to find Carmen. James, if you _dare _blurt out anything, I'm telling Evans about your _incident_."

"Which one?"

"The one from..." Sirius paused dramatically. "4th year!" James's face took on a look of complete horror, his jaw dropping. His hazel eyes were wide.

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"I will if your stupid blabber mouth pushes me." Sirius then jogged out of the Great Hall, leaving a worried looking James.

"Remus, you don't think he would, would he?"

"Of course he will, James." Remus sighed. "He told Lily about your incident from 3rd year, didn't he?"

"What'd he do in 3rd year?"

"Wet his trousers during detention. McGonagall was so disgusted, she told him to go. Then he happened to have diarrhea and... Well, it was a very nasty sight. Had to clean up his own mess."

"That's absolutely _disgusting_." Delilah glanced down at her food, and suddenly found the potatoes she'd drowned in delicious brown gravy repulsive. It looked like _chunks... _She shivered. "I think I'll go to the Library and study up for when school starts."

"But, _Lilah_!" James whined. "You're smarter than me! You don't need to study!"

"James, she's just trying to get away from you." Remus rolled his golden eyes. _He's like Edward freaking Cullen, except blonde... But he has those AMAZING gold eyes! Too bad he'll never date me cause now he thinks I'm a creepy stalker for watching him sleep... It's like _I'm _Edward Cullen! Well, he certainly fits Bella. He doesn't see how utterly BEAUTIFUL he is! He just sees nonexistant flaws like a poor anorexic gal... Sigh._

_"_Marietta? _Mareitta_?" Remus was waving a hand in front of Marietta's face.

"Wha-? Huh?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for a minute or so." Remus smiled crookedly. _OMIGOSH! SO EDWARD CULLEN LIKE! _Marietta smiled brilliantly at him.

"Sorry. I was thinking about stuff." She shrugged. Remus stared at her brilliant grey eyes... So much like Sirius's.

"It's weird. You have the same color eyes as Sirius."

Marietta gagged. "That must be like saying that I look like your mother, right?"

"No. Not really." Remus smiled, shaking his head. "You pull it off much better than Sirius. Although you're both... attractive, but the world's standards, you look different so when I look at you, I don't think "Sirius"."

"Am I beautiful by your standards?" Marietta cocked her head slightly to the left.

"_GAH_! THE FLIRTING AND THE TALKING IS GETTING TO ME! Remus, girls don't like it when you say that they look like your male best friend. Marietta, Remus is a prude and you're _scaring him_."

"I think I can speak for myself, Prongs." Remus frowned at James.

"Don't you ever feel annoyed that you got the worst part of the deal?" Marietta suddenly smiled at James. _She changes topics fast. At least I didn't have to answer her._

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'd say that "Moony" and "Padfoot" are waaaay cooler than "Prongs"."

"I like Prongs." James said crossly, then he stood up abruptly. "You NEVER understood me!" He wailed theatrically, then raced away. He turned slightly, his eyes squeezed shut as he pretended to cry. This meant that he ran into the Ravenclaw table, crashing onto the table. Food popped up at his presence, covering him in meats and cheeses. James let out an outraged cry as the food kept coming, trapping him...

"HELP!" James screamed as Remus and Marietta snickered shamelessly at their friend. The food seemed to whispering, "James, good, tasty..." James screamed in horror. The food could _TALK_! "Let this be known as Incident Number 8." Remus declared through his laughter.

* * *

"That was the most ridiculous dinner I've ever seen." Faith said scathingly. "Why does James have to act like an idiot?"

"Because you made him." Faith scowled at Destiny, who smirked back.

"I didn't even see that fight coming." Wish frowned. "Marietta and Carmen have kept their distance... Why do they even hate each other?"

"Carmen and Marietta were sort of friends when they were young." Destiny shrugged. "In 3rd grade, they went to separate crowds. Carmen ditched all of her friends for her boyfriend, though. Marietta became a good person, Carmen became a brat."

"How did you know that and Faith didn't?" Faith demanded crossly.

"Oh, come on, Faith." Destiny rolled her eyes. "I'm the leader. I know everything."

"Not everything." Faith shook her head.

"Oh, I _so _do. I even know about what you did on the beach." Faith stared at her friend blankly, so Destiny continued. _"Ocean sex, _baby." Faith's jaw dropped.

"Shut _up_!" Faith hissed. "No one should know about that!"

"I can read your thoughts."

"Liar!"

Wish rolled her eyes as the two continued to bicker like two year olds.

* * *

**Okay, so I skipped two weeks. Sorry. It was just boring getting to know you stuff. All you really need to know is that Delilah and Sirius paired off (as friends), Marietta has been stalking Remus trying to get him to ask her out, and Carmen has latched onto James fairly well. XD The pairing off has begun. You'll get to know them better through endless fluff. And no, James isn't a retard 24/7. XD I stand up randomly and scream, "YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD ME!" And I run away from the room dramatically a lot, so... Yeah. XD**

**I know it looks like they'll all be paired off by the tenth chapter, but it twas not so. In case you haven't noticed, Destiny thinks Delilah is a wimpy, whiney gal. I'm trying to show her as something else, but I don't know how well I'm doing on that. In case you're wondering, Delilah had to drink that potion because James poisoned her. He meant to turn her into a pig, but instead it gave her painless, but very repulsive, pimples on her stomach. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: There are a lot of things I don't own... This computer. This website. My right foot (Property of Avery Haas). I don't own Harry Potter either.**

Sirius found Carmen sitting in an empty classroom, staring blankly at the ground. She didn't look up as Sirius approached. Sirius studied her: She was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. She didn't seem to have a flaw on her face. Dark blonde hair, perfect tan skin, dark gold eyes, and a determined mouth. Her expression was one of harash _reality_. She saw things for how they were... And things weren't fine and dandy.

Some people call it pessimism. Sirius liked to call it the truth.

"Hey."

Carmen's head whipped up, shock on her pretty features. "Oh. You." She nodded, then looked down. Sirius sat down next to her. When she didn't speak, he began to.

"I can't wait till you meet Bellatrix."

"Isn't that that your cousin or something?" Carmen asked blankly.

"Yeah. She thinks she's queen of the school, believe it or not. She'll probably see you as a threat to her ruling over Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"What about Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?"

"Oh, _we _own Ravenclaw and Gyrffindor." Sirius said confidently. "I think I'll enjoy watching you not take her crap."

"Do people usually take it?"

"The Marauders don't, but you'll be the first female." He smirked. "Now, what is this business about Cameron?"

Carmen's expression went blank. "I don't even remember what he looks like. That's really scary, Sirius. I'm in love with him, and I don't remember what he looks like. I've only been here like a week and I can barley remember my boyfriend! My first love! The guy I've been obsessed with for a year!" Carmen's voice was edging hysterical. "I just keep talking with James, and I keep learning all this stuff about him. The more I find out about James, the more I forget Cameron." She looked worriedly up at Sirius. "I know James's favorite color is purple, but he's afraid people will call him a sissy so he tells everyone it's blue cause that's a "manly" color. I know that he has a Wall of Lily at home, which creeps me out, and I know that he wants to be a moose when he grows up."

"His favorite color is purple?" Sirius said after a short stretch of silence. "That's unbelievable! He told me it was blue! He's been lying to me for _years_! I'm telling Lily about Incident Number 2 now!" Sirius growled.

"What? What incidents?" Carmen asked curiously, and Sirius told her about all 7 embarrassing incidents... Well, he was almost done with the 6th when James walked by the empty classroom they resided in.

James had narrowly escaped with his _life _from the murderous Ravenclaw food. He had strolled the castle, thinking of Lily, and comparing her angelic looks with Carmen's dangerous ones. She certainly looked dangerous, and stuck up. She seemed to look down on everything, but he felt good that she chose to make conversation with _him_. He knew those kinds of people were wrong-the kind that exclude your friends and makes you feel _so _special... But they were addictive. Manipulative. Not worth it, in the end.

James saw something in the corner of his eye as he went down the corridor for the third time. Inside, he saw Sirius and Carmen... talking. She was laughing hysterically at whatever he was saying. James stuck his ear to the door to hear what they were saying, what was making Carmen laugh so hard.

"Like all the other times, James pleaded for me not to tell Lily... I asked why he cared, and he dramatically yelled, "Because she is my true love!", whipping out his arm that was holding the blanket that was wrapped around him. All in all, he was naked in the middle of the courtyard. It took him 15 seconds to realize it-"

"SIRIUS!" James screamed, rushing in. "How _could _you?" He wailed, his face flushed in embarrassment. That was Incident 6! He said "like all the other times". Had he _told _her about those other times? Did Carmen know about Incident Number 2?

"She was wondering about your incidents?"

"Did you see Incident Number 8?" James asked suspiciously.

"What? Incident Number 8?" Sirius stared wide-eyed. "What'd you do? By Marauder Code, you have to tell me." He added smugly.

"Er... Well, I yelled, "You never understood me!" and then I ran off with my eyes shut, then I sort of tripped on the Ravenclaw table then food popped up and _attacked _me! They said, "James, good, tasty!"." James hissed, "imitating" the food's voice. Carmen and Sirius laughed.

"It's not funny." James frowned. "I almost _died_!"

* * *

Sirius, James, and Carmen came into the Common Room laughing. Delilah, Remus, and Marietta were sitting in that order on the couch, and scowled at the newcomers. Well, Marietta scowled, Delilah and Remus looked at each other, annoyance on Delilah's face. She had cooled down some since dinner. It really didn't matter if Sirius thought it was funny to repeatedly ask her to Hogsmeade. It was just a silly joke, she overreacted.

"Hey, guys." James said cheerfully.

Remus opened his mouth to greet them, but Marietta elbowed him, and he slammed his mouth shut, smiling apologetically at his friend.

"Wow, you're popular with the ladies this evening, Moony." Sirius smirked at Remus, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, and the girls rolled their eyes.

"How are you, James?" Marietta asked, mockingly concerned. "Have you recovered from Incident Number 8?"

Remus snorted in laughter, and James glared at his friend. "Whose side are you on?"

Remus was elbowed again by Marietta. "Er, Marietta's."

"You're whipped, man." Sirius smirked.

Remus's jaw dropped. "I am _not_!" He declared passionately, like the little Marauder he was. Remus was elbowed again. "Why must you abuse me so?" He demanded dramatically.

"Wow. I always thought you were the mature one, Remy." Delilah observed.

"Oh, of course not. He's just less cocky." Sirius grinned, and Delilah rolled her eyes, grinning at him. Marietta slapped her. "OW!"

"STOP FLIRTING WITH THE ENEMY!"

"How was _that _flirting?" Delilah demanded, confused.

"Any interaction with Sirius Black can be taken for flirting." Marietta said matter-of-factly.

"So, every time you've said, "Hi, Sirius!" these past few days, you've been flirting?" Delilah smirked.

"No!"

"Then I wasn't flirting." Delilah said smugly.

"You just can't stop arguing with anyone, can you?" Carmen burst out. "You're complaining, assessing, insulting, hurting-you're so bloody negative!"

Marietta let out a shocked, disbelieving laugh. "Well, you're one to talk! You're not exactly Ms. Sunshine either!"

"At least I don't pretend to be!" Carmen retorted. "You walk around, thinking you're some kind of goddess with your perfectly manicured hands and shiny lips, but you'd be _nothing _without your makeup."

"At least I have friends!"

"I don't need people pretending to be my friend. I honestly accept that I am an unlikeable person." Carmen shrugged. "I don't need friends, really."

"That is where you're wrong." Sirius shook his head. "Everyone needs a friend, because everyone fails. Everyone falls. And friends are the ones that pick you back up. If you don't have friends... You just keep falling."

There was a silence. All Delilah could think was: _Wow. I didn't know he could be so deep. He should act like this more often!_

"Deep." Delilah nodded approvingly.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me?" Sirius asked, his eyes sparkling.

Delilah stared at him, stunned. She just wanted to enjoy being his friend! "You suck."

"Yeah. I do. I _know _about those sick little fantasies of yours." Sirius creeped closer. Delilah nodded subconsciously. She thought of the fantasies she'd had back in our preppy boarding school thing she'd been enrolled in before she'd come to the Harry Potter world. During maths, she would have the ongoing fantasy of the Marauders breaking down the walls of the school, freeing her, then they would tell her that Maths was truly evil. Then, they would murder every cruel teacher she'd ever had (which was all of them). Then she lived happy ever after! Sigh... Her favorite fairytale. "I know what goes on in your dirty little mind..." His voice was getting softer, casting a spell of Delilah. She stared at him, transfixed on his gorgeous, flawless face. _He's so much more gorgeous in real life than in my imagination..._"I know what you want me to do to you-"

"Wait, what?" Delilah blinked in confusion. "What are you yacking about?"

"...Don't you fantasize about me?" Sirius blinked at her.

"Well... Remus and James were in it too."

"_WHAT_?" Sirius yelled, astounded.

"Yeah. You help me murder my Maths teacher."

"..."

Delilah felt Remus's shoulders shaking, and turned to see him letting out silent laughter, no sound coming out. But his face was so expressive that you could tell what he was doing. James was not so quiet in his laughter. His booming laugh filled the almost empty common room.

Sirius playfully glared at his friends before joining in after a moment. Carmen was scowling, hating everything _happy_... At least, that's what Marietta was seeing. Really, she was trying not to smile at her friend's blunder. Delilah was just slightly embarrassed and didn't think the whole thing was really that funny. But as she watched how _dramatic _Remus and James's laughter was (Remus's silent, James' obnoxiously loud), she decided it was only to mock Sirius.

"I'm not sure you understand the definition of a fantasy, love." Sirius smirked at her.

_OOOOEEEEMMMMGEEEEE! HE CALLED ME LOVE!_ Delilah's heart began to beat faster, like it often did when she was around him. "I prefer not to think about things. They're... what's the word? Unclean. It just leads to having sex, and I don't go for that."

"So, you're a prude." James proclaimed solemnly.

"No!" Delilah shook her head furiously.

"Is there something wrong with your neck?" Marietta teased. Delilah glared, before continuing.

"I just... It's meant to reproduce. You want to have sex with me, then raise my babies." Delilah smirked.

James took on a look of intense concentration. "Don't hurt yourself, dear." Carmen smiled at him. James waved his hand at her.

"Shush, I'm _thinking_." He shot her an annoyed glance. Finally, he shrugged. "Fair enough, Delilah."

"So... Go with me to Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked Delilah.

"Why do you keep asking me? It's just going to be no." Delilah sighed.

"Just seeing if James's method to ask out a girl every 2 minutes will ever work."

"Hey!" James protested. "My Lily Flower will come around soon enough." He declared confidently.

"Whatever, Prongsie." Sirius smiled cheekily at James. "Is that a no?"

"Yeah."

"So you'll go?"

"No! I meant yeah, it's a no to your offer." Delilah frowned, and Sirius smirked at her. Delilah stared straight back. But this was the creepiest stare she'd ever been forced to endure-he wouldn't look away. He just kept that unfading smirk on his face. It was, for lack of better words, a creepy stare. She looked away, her face getting slightly hotter.

* * *

"HOLD ON! STOP THE TAPE!" Destiny screeched. Wish's face was pale, her eyes wide in horror, and clicked "pause" on the remote. Had Destiny seen it too?

"What? What is it?"

"This is terrible!" Destiny declared passionately. Wish couldn't believe Destiny was getting so worked up over someone who wouldn't have anything to do with her charge! Maybe Destiny had finally begun to grow up! Maybe she was finally going to-

"SHE'S BLUSHING!" Destiny screamed, and Wish deflated immediately. "SHE IS NOT WORTHY OF SIRIUS, HEIR TO THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK!" She screamed hysterically. Black. That was her husband-Black. Hasper Black...

_"What do you think about this dress?" Destiny asked, wearing a metallic silver dress that shimmered slightly. _

_"It's pretty." Wish nodded, but was blanching secretly at the absurdly tight dress that made even Destiny's slim waist look HUGE.  
_

_"You look fat." Faith said, looking away only for a second from the racks where she was searching for a dress._

_Destiny scowled. "Are you calling me fat?"_

_Faith turned around and blinked at Destiny. "...Yes, I suppose I am."  
_

_"You little-LIKE ANY MAN WILL MARRY YOU WITH YOUR FAT STOMACH! IT IS FILLED TO THE BLOODY _BRIM _WITH FAT!" Destiny raged while Faith scowled, and turned stiffly back to the racks. Wish rolled her eyes and got up from the bench parked outside the dressing room._

_"Destiny, go get something that doesn't make you look like you weigh 200 pounds." Wish commanded as she went to the racks herself to find a dress. _

_"I-" Suddenly, the store's door opened. That wasn't what made them notice the people who were entering, though. Everyone was coming and going to pick up formal wear for the big Ball thingamabob coming up. Everyone who was IMPORTANT was going. Destiny, Faith, and Wish all had connections to the Founders so of COURSE they were going. What alerted the three friends was the loud laughter coming from the three who had just walked in._

_"-AM NOT FAT!" Destiny finished loudly. Destiny suddenly noticed the three blokes _after _she'd screamed. A guy with dark brown hair burst out laughing, openly mocking her. Destiny began to stomp towards them to give them a piece of her mind, but she tripped over the annoyingly long silver dress and there was a huge rip. "YOU STUPID DRESS!" Destiny screamed._

_"You're paying for that." Faith called loudly. "I paid for the last dress you ruined in your drunken rages."_

_"ARE YOU CALLING ME DRUNK?"_

_Faith turned away and blinked slowly at Destiny. "...Yes, I suppose I am."_

_"You little-LIKE ANY MAN WILL TAKE YOU TO THE BALL WHEN YOU'VE GOT A BEER GUT! YOU BLOODY DRINK EVERY NIGHT!" Destiny raged._

_"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to have a date already?" The dark haired one that had MOCKED Destiny jogged over, grinning cockily at Faith. Faith let a wicked smile slip onto her face. It was the perfect chance to annoy Destiny, and well... He looked bloody hot._

_"No, I don't."_

_Destiny's jaw dropped. _Faith _was getting a date before _her_! It just didn't happen! Destiny huffed, yanked out her wand and fixed the torn dress she was wearing. She stalked into the dressing room, and caught a glimpse of herself. She _did _look like she weighed 200 pounds! "Good Merlin!" She moaned, and quickly changed into a blood red dress, which was shorter and more sexy than the grey one. She made sure to check that she didn't look fat before stepping out._

_"Oh, hello!" Wish suddenly called, walking over to Faith and dark haired bloke with glasses. "Who are you?"_

_"He's my date to the Ball thing... His name is Joseph. " Faith smiled brightly._

_"Didn't you have friends?" Destiny asked, her past rage forgotten._

_"Oh, yeah. Carlisle, Hasper-"_

_"Hasper?" Destiny snorted. "What kind of name is that?"_

_"What's your name?" He asked patiently._

_"Destiny."_

_"What kind of name is that?"_

_"Why you little-" Destiny was getting ready to lunge for him when she heard the most beautiful thing..._

_"You called?" The voice was amused, and Destiny turned around in confusion. She hadn't called for him-_

_"Hasper." Joseph smirked directly at Destiny, but seemed to be speaking to the impossibly gorgeous guy. Sexy blonde hair, tan skin, muscular, and alarming moss green eyes... He looked like he'd come straight out of her imagination._

_"Hi." Destiny said stupidly, and he stared back directly at her.  
_

_"Hasper, you don't have a date, do you?" Wish asked, smiling at him._

_"Er, no." Hasper looked at Wish._

_"Well, Destiny doesn't have one either-"  
_

_Destiny bristled immediately, her fists clenching. "I will _not _have you arrange my date! Besides, I'm drop dead gorgeous. Someone's bound to ask."  
_

_"Not with an attitude like that." Faith smirked._

_"Well, an attitude like THAT certainly won't get YOU a da-..." Destiny fell silent. She had forgotten that her "friend" (if you could even call it that) had a date._

_"What?" Hasper asked curiously._

_"GUYS! THERE'S A SQUIRREL IN HERE!" A voice yelled hysterically. The group turned around to see a guy with dark brown hair (not quite as dark as Joseph's) and bright blue eyes (they could see from there) was pointing at... a stuffed squirrel._

_"It's stuffed, Carlisle." Hasper said helpfully._

_"It's dead." Joseph said helpfully.  
_

_"...Oh." Carlisle shrugged. "And who are these lovely ladies?"_

_"Er... I don't quite know their names myself." Joseph admitted. "Er... What's your name?"_

_"Faith." She looked annoyed. "That's Destiny, and that lovely lady over there is Wish."_

_Carlisle was staring, entranced, at Wish. He seemed to be taken in her huge golden eyes, her long, dark blonde hair... The picture of perfect. "Carlisle Thurkell, at your service." He said, but it was obvious he was only speaking to Wish. Wish blushed._

_"I don't have a last name." She admitted self-consciously. He blinked in surprise._

_"Ah, an old one. I should have known from your name."  
_

_Faith gagged. "That makes us sound ancient."_

_"You sort of are," Joseph smirked._

_Faith began to regret saying yes._

_"Hasper... Introduce yourself. Give the whole title." Joseph nudged Hasper after a moment, who was staring at Destiny. Faith suddenly noticed his pale lavender eyes... Cool!  
_

_Hasper made a face. "My name is Hasper Sirius Scorpius Black."_

_"And what House of Black would that be from?" Carlisle joined in.  
_

_Hasper sighed. "The most Holy and Ancient House of Black. I feel bad for my descendants who have to say that to everyone."_

_"What's with the star names?" Faith asked him curiously._

_"Er, well, the first Blacks went into the Night Sky for their domain, and as a show of power, they make things to show their power. While Scorpius could only rearrange the stars, Sirius could actually make a star. Actually, two, the first being more success. Still, two stars... That's a ton of power." Hasper explained quickly. Destiny loved the sound of his voice-a rich, deep voice. He was absolutely gorgeous, with those high cheekbones and if ONLY Destiny could tan like that... Or tan at all. Destiny glanced at her dead pale hand. Grrrr..._

"DESTINY! DEEEESTINY! ANYONE HOME?"

"GET YOUR HAND OUT MY FACE!" Destiny screeched at Faith, then began to take deep breaths from her start. "I just had a flashback... Of when we first met them."

Wish smiled wistfully. "You acted like such an idiot. Your temper was terrible."

"It still is, if you ask me." Faith muttered.

"You're just jealous because I got the better looking one AND he only asked you to annoy me." Destiny smirked.

"That's the only reason I said yes, too. You, essentially, brought us together." Faith grinned widely back. "Besides, Hasper doesn't have enough _passion_!" Faith declared... well, for lack of better word, _passionately_.

"Destiny has enough for the both of them." Wish smiled, amused. It had been a few eons since they'd last discussed the guys like that. It was a competition, just like everything else between Destiny and Faith. However, they were both convinced they'd one 1st place. What they didn't get was that they _both _won first place.

"Aye." Faith and Destiny said at the same time.

* * *

"Will you _stop that_?" Remus suddenly snapped at Carmen. She had been nervously tugging at her sleeves for the past hour while he had been reading, his eye catching on the annoying movements.

Carmen glared at him in response, and stopped tugging on her long sleeved shirt. It wouldn't be hard to pretend that she hated him when school began. That was her cover story: Pretend to be the sister Remus Lupin was ashamed of, the one he hated. People would talk, and say, "I can see why he'd be ashamed..." and say nasty things until they noticed she hung out 24/7 with James Potter and Sirius Black.

Delilah's cover story: passed from magical family to magical family, until they finally figured out she was related to the Potters. Parents? She never knew them. It was easy to believe. People would say, "Oh, yeah, she's definitely a Potter! I mean ,with those positively gorgeous hazel eyes and Potter hair... Her smile is exactly like James's!"

Marietta? Carmen scowled automatically. Everyone always liked her the most. And she was just a dirty little liar. A gossip. Carmen saw things like it was, and in response, they liked Marietta better... She was a Black. They would say, "She's definitely Sirius's half sister!" Because that was what she was posing as: Sirius Black's half sister. They shared the same dads, and her mom had died... She went to live with them. Sirius took her when he ran away to the Potters.

_Of course Marietta gets to live with Delilah. _Carmen thought bitterly. She didn't know what to make of the girl, but it was obvious that Delilah was leaning towards Marietta. _Just like Everyone else._

"_Would you stop it_?" Remus hissed.

"I can't help it!" Carmen hissed.

"Here, I'll help you." Remus growled, and before Carmen could react, yanked up her sleeve up to her elbow.

"There, now you can't-_what in Merlin's name is that_?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The skipping around has stopped... AT LAST. But I need to get on with their life... They got there like 3 weeks before school started. :) So, FINALLY, we're beginning Hogwarts. :D**

"Lupin, Carmen." Carmen didn't respond to her "name". _It's some first year named Carmen... _

But Delilah nudged Carmen. "That's you." She smiled.

"Wha-? Oh. _Oh_!" Carmen's beautiful dark gold eyes widening in understanding. "Right." She said stupidly, and began to walk up to the Sorting Hat. Remus was probably thinking she had shamed the good Lupin name or something.

To her embarrassment, she tripped and fell flat on her face... Except someone from the Slytherin table stood up and caught her. Carmen's face flushed, and she looked up to meet startling green eyes. He smirked at her. "Watch your step," He said, setting her up on her feet. Whispers erupted as Carmen practically ran to the Sorting Hat. Carmen closed her eyes as the hat was placed on her head.

It was horrifying... An intruder in her mind. She wanted to yank that hat off, but then a voice began to speak.

_Ah, you're a tricky one. You have many Slytherin qualities... You speak Parseltongue, I see, and you know how to save your own skin. You are filled with hate, which is not actually a quality of any of the Houses, but the hate has given you the coldness, the preciseness of a Slytherin. It has given you the honor that the Slytherin House once possessed..._

The Slytherin House... She would be with that boy who caught her. She could change things from the inside... But she'd be an outcast. James would look at her in _disgust_. They all would. _**I don't want to be in Slytherin. **_Carmen thought fiercely.

_The Slytherin house is a very noble house, or it once was._

_Ah, but you feel a sense of honor, of duty... You're filled with bravery and courage... If not Slytherin, I think you're best suited for _"GRYFFINDOR!"

Carmen pulled that hat off of her head. Images of James looking at her in disgust, and the feeling of an intruder lingering in her head slightly... She felt violated, and as she looked at the Gryffindor, seeing James smile brilliantly... Proud. It filled her with warmth. She'd only ever wanted to please Cameron. It was why she'd left her friends. She wanted to make him proud... And here she was, doing it for James.

Carmen walked as if in a trance towards the Gryffindor table, but felt as if she didn't belong. _You're a Slytherin. _And Carmen hoped, with all her heart, that no one _ever _found out.

"Lyone, Marietta."

Carmen's heart stopped. She threw a nervous smile at her friend, before realizing with a jolt that Marietta wasn't her friend. _Backstabbing brat... _Carmen reminded herself. She looked away quickly. Her friend was about to be sorted quickly into her correct place: Gryffindor. _Perfect little Marietta... _

Marietta didn't catch the smile, but Delilah did. She sent the girl a curious look. Since a study session between Remus and Carmen, Remus had been shockingly protective. Although, they still bickered like three year olds, their relationship had changed. However, in front of everyone, Remus was scowling at Carmen (a bit dramatically) from the Gryffindor table while they stood in line amongst the 1st years.

"Here I go." Marietta smiled at Delilah before strutting up to the stool where first years perched and calmly sat down on the chair. She looked like a goddess, even in the ugly Hogwarts uniform, her grey eyes calmly shut, her hands clasped together on her lap. The hat was lowered onto her head, and seemed only a bit too big for her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed the moment it touched Marietta's head, and she beamed proudly and skipped to the Gryffindor table. Just as Carmen had expected her to. _You may not like me, and I may not like you, but I know _everything _about you. I know every move you'll make._

A few more first years were sorted, the bulk of them landing in Gryffindor. But finally, There was only Delilah.

"Williams, Delilah." McGonagall called, and Delilah stumbled up. She tripped, much like Carmen had, but a Ravenclaw caught her. The two stared at each other for at least 7 awkward seconds before Sirius finally stood up and angrily yelled,

"Let's keep it moving, people."

Delilah jumped out of the guy's arms, before running up to the hat, and slamming it on her head.

For a full 30 seconds, it was deathly quiet. _Was my Sorting this long? _Finally, the Sorting Hat screamed out, HUFFLEPUFF!" But Delilah didn't get up. The hat wasn't removed.

Shocked silence among the Marauders and Marietta. Carmen herself was a bit confused, actually.

"_Hufflepuff_?" Sirius blurted out, shocked.

"How did _that _happen?" James asked blankly.

"Well, she is the most average." Remus shrugged.

"Firstly, she isn't average-" James shook her head.

"-secondly, bloody Peter Pettigrew got into Gryffindor!" Sirius finished.

Suddenly, the hat wailed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Delilah threw off the hat, much the way Carmen had, and raced over to sit next to Remus.

"What just happened?" Sirius stared at her. "Are you in TWO houses?"

"...I don't really know."

"_Hufflepuff_?"

"It's better than Slytherin." Delilah said indifferently.

"Hufflepuff?"

"I don't know what it was thinking, alright?"

"_Hufflepuff_." Sirius stressed.

"Shut up!" Carmen finally butted in. "She obviously feels bad about it without you whining about Hufflepuffs being losers."

Sirius sulked and Delilah sent her a thankful smile. Carmen went back to her thoughts... She was a freaking Slytherin!

Dumbledore opened up the Feast, and everyone began to heartily eat their meals... Well, everyone but a very stricken Carmen.

"What's wrong?" Remus hissed at Carmen under his breath.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Carmen said in a blank voice. Remus raised an eyebrow at her. "Just leave me alone!" Carmen suddenly stood up dramatically, drawing attention. "What did I do to you, anyways? Can't you just _leave it alone_?" Carmen demanded, yelling in Remus's face. Remus stared up at her, shocked. _What's going on? _He wondered.

"Remus, what'd you do?" James demanded.

"I-"

"He won't leave me alone!" Carmen sounded near tears. "He _never _leaves it alone!"

"Merlin, Remus, lay off for once, okay? She's only human?" Sirius barked.

"I didn't do anything!" Remus burst out.

"Is that what you told them? It's always my fault, isn't it?" Carmen's voice was thick.

"Not here, Carmen." James whispered to her.

Carmen threw him a frustrated look. "Whatever!" Then Carmen stomped out of the Feast, not hungry anyways. She already knew her way away.

"...What just happened?" Remus asked hopelessly.

"She was acting," Marietta rolled her eyes. She hadn't looked up the whole time. "She didn't want to talk to you so she changed the tides in the gossip fields so that it looks like you're the bad guy for never mentioning her."

Remus scowled. "She's so dang smart! And now she's a good actress!" He snapped, frustrated.

* * *

"So, what was up with your impossibly long Sorting?" Marietta asked Delilah curiously.

"Er... I convinced the Hat that I belonged in Gryffindor rather than Hufflepuff-"

Suddenly, James, Sirius, and Remus barged into the common room, looking terrified.

"What's wrong?" Marietta asked, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows at the guys.

"The Sorting Hat is _crying_. _Sobbing_!" Sirius blurted out hysterically.

"Wailing!" Remus added in a panicked tone. James just nodded his head like a bobblehead.

Marietta threw a sidelong glance at her friend to check her reaction... She was _sheepish_. But, before Marietta could ask, Delilah spoke.

"Why would you even see him? Isn't he in Dumbledore's office?"

"Well... Snape didn't like our "Welcome Back" gift..." James shrugged.

"POTTER!" A shrill voice screamed, and a drop dead gorgeous redhead stomped into Marietta's line of vision. At the same time, Carmen came downstairs.

"Yes, Lily Flower?" James said sweetly to the flower.

"What's going on?" Carmen asked groggily. Marietta had seen her asleep in her new bed. Marietta had been tempted to join her, but she wanted to stay up with Delilah.

"THIS!" Lily screeched, pointing at her... breasts. They were abnormally large for a girl of her stature... They were huge for anyone. They were freaking WATERMELONS.

"Er..." Carmen said awkwardly, running a hand through her silky blonde hair.

"Potter, REVERSE THIS!" Lily yelled, pointing at her scarily huge boobs.

Remus's eyes were big as saucers. "Bloody Merlin, Prongs! You messed with her breasts?"

"It was Sirius's idea." James shrugged.

"And he's the reason Lily hates you!" Remus shook his head. "You've followed his love advice for years... And Lily still hates you."

"It works for me." Sirius shrugged.

"You've never had to win a girl over before! And the girl you're attempting to get hasn't said yes." Remus pointed out.

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS! THAT IDIOT RUINED MY BOOBS!"

"Most girls would be happy to be in your position." James observed lazily. He wasn't in a hurry to fix anything.

"YEAH, IF THEY'RE A WHORE!"

"Are you calling me a whore?" Delilah raised her eyebrows at the girl.

"You want these... these THINGS for boobs?" Lily demanded, hands on her hips.

"...No. Not particularly. But I'd appreciate bigger breasts."

"You're fine." Marietta shook her head. "Let's focus on Lily right now. James, reverse the hex."

"Nah."

"Delilah, tell him." Marietta commanded.

"What is she, your puppet?" Carmen asked sharply, then turned to James. "This is absolutely vulgar behavior. I can't believe you go on and on about how Lily is absolutely stunning and perfect and then you tweak her appearance? Despicable!" Carmen lectured him, then made her voice very stern. "Change her back."

"Okay..." He said sulkily, and waved his wand and Lily's chest began to shrink. her hands flew to her chest, obviously unnerved. Finally, they seemed to shrink to a normal size... _Still bigger than mine... _Delilah thought sulkily.

"Now, what do you say, James?" Delilah asked cheerfully.

"Oh, right..." James nodded. All of us looked at him expectantly.

"THE SORTING HAT WAS CRYING!" James wailed, flailing his arms about wildly. Lily groaned angrily and stomped away.

"I think it's my fault." Delilah smirked slightly.

"What?" Sirius stared at her, odd respect in his eyes.

Delilah remembered the horrible moment of her Sorting...

* * *

Delilah stared up at the shockingly brown eyes, a warm sensation filling her stomach. He stared back into her hazel eyes, and they were frozen, her in his arms... High cheekbones, brown hair, and seemed rather strong as he was currently supporting her.

But Sirius's voice ruined the moment. "Let's keep it moving, people!"

Delilah jumped out of his arms and ran up to the Sorting Hat. As soon as it touched her head, she felt it... In her mind. An invader... Something that didn't belong. It was so sickeningly _wrong_.

_You're a tricky one._

**_Really? I always thought I was rather simple._**

_You're making my job rather hard. You're parseltongue, but you're not ambitious. Not Slytherin at all, really._

_**Parseltongue? ...**_

_Yes. You're wise, but not smart-_

_**I resent that.**_

_so you're not much of a Ravenclaw. You're not that brave or courageous... You're just remarkably average, actually._

_**I resent that.**_

_I know just where to put you... _"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Delilah was frozen in her seat, horror blossoming in her chest. She was average. She wasn't smart, or brave, or... evil. She was just NORMAL! No! She was related to James bloody Potter! There was no way she was a Hufflepuff!

**_LISTEN UP, YOU CRUMMY HAT! I BELONG IN GRYFFINDOR! I CAN BE AS BRAVE AND GRYFFINDOR-ISH AS I HAVE TO BE! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU'RE NOTHING NOW! YOU WERE THE MOST WANTED HAT IN ALL THE WORLD WHEN YOU SAT UPON GODRIC GRYFFINDOR'S HEAD. AND NOW ALL YOU ARE IS A HIDEOUS HAT WITH A CREEPY SMILE THAT SINGS STUPID SONGS THEN DIGS THROUGH THE MINDS OF INSECURE 11 YEAR OLDS! NOW, IF YOU WOULD BE AS KIND AS TO PUT ME INTO MY RIGHTFUL HOUSE, I WOULD BE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL!_**

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat wailed, and Delilah hurried to her seat.

* * *

"I told it that it was a failure." Delilah summed up after a moment of thought.

"That's it?"

Delilah smacked Sirius. "Idiot, she obviously freaked out and sported off that famous Gryffindor temper."

"Speaking of which, do you possess it?" Sirius raised one eyebrow at Remus.

"Yes."

"But... how come I've never seen it?"

"No one's pushed the right buttons." Remus shrugged.

"How do you know you have it, then?"

"Because the night I found out I was a werewolf, I threw the biggest tantrum known to man." Remus chuckled. It was a nice, classy sound. _The amazingness! _Marietta thought, grinning widely at Remus.

"That's not the same thing!" Sirius shook his had stubbornly, much like a little kid.

"I have it, Sirius." Remus smiled, amused.

Sirius frowned, and a look of concentration came onto his face.

"Merlin, Marietta! I think he's trying to think!" Delilah gasped mockingly.

"Don't hurt yourself, dear." Marietta smirked at Sirius.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Delilah jumped, and whirled around to see Lily Evans. "Oh, Lily! I was... just walking around."

"After curfew? I don't think so."

"What are YOU doing here after curfew, then?" Delilah asked.

"I'm a Prefect." Lily said... arrogantly. Was this really Harry Potter's mother? Sure, she'd been uptight when her breasts had been messed up, but that was to be expected. But... it seemed like she was _normally _like this. She had seemed so down to Earth in the books.

"I see. I just couldn't, um, sleep." Delilah said lamely.

"I'll have to give you detention."

"Are you even on duty?" Delilah asked in disbelief.

"I'm _always _on duty."

"You take your job way to seriously." Delilah said, glaring at the redhead.

"No, idiots like you don't pay the rules any attention at all." Lily glared back harshly. "Take right now, for instance. You _can't _just walk around after curfew like you own the place! If everyone just walked around after curfew no one would sleep and then they would fall asleep during class."

"Well, I couldn't sleep!"

"And walking around is suddenly going to help?"

"Well, it's a heck of a lot better than laying in my bed, feeling nauseous!"

"No need to yell, Williams."

"Oh, am I Williams, Evans?"

"Detention with McGonagall tomorrow night. Now, go back to the common room." Lily ordered.

Delilah turned heel and stomped off. Could Prefects even assign detention? What did James _see _in her?

* * *

Faith stomped into the room, her face flaming red with anger. "Tell me, Destiny, _what _is this?"

Destiny slowly turned around, a lazy smirk on her face. "It looks like a letter." She drawled.

"From _Hasper_. Know him? He's your husband, the love of your life... Ring a bell? Tall, blonde, a hunk?"

"Sure, I know him."

"What's going on?" Wish asked, smiling.

"Read it." Faith dramatically threw the letter at Faith. Of course, this was an epic fail because you can't really throw a piece of paper unless you ball it up, so it just fluttered slightly in Wish's direction. Faith made no move to pick it up, so Wish had to bend down and pick it up.

"'Faith,'" Wish began, reading aloud. "'I think that you're a very beautiful, creative, fun girl... But I'm not interested in you in _that _way. I'm sorry if this hurts any feelings... Joseph isn't too happy about your letter... Oh, and it's nice to hear from you guys at last. Tell Destiny to send me a letter. Sincerely, Hasper.'"

"I didn't send him a letter." Faith glared at Destiny. "Now Jo thinks I'm interested in other men, specifically my best friend's husband who is also HIS best friend! Just WAIT for him to send me a Howler!"

In stead, a normal white envelope was dropped onto her lap only seconds later. In it were two, and only two words: Over, and We're.

Faith burst into hysterical tears, racing from the room. Wish looked at Destiny in horror, who was still smirking.

"You just destroyed their relationship!" Wish sputtered at her.

"I did nothing of the sort." Destiny rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "They always break up over this sort of thing. They'll be over it soon."

"But _why _did you do it?" Wish stared at her.

"...Drama."

"That's despicable." Destiny seemed completely unaffected by Wish's words. Wish's words just seemed to slide right off her! Faith and Wish's opinions didn't matter to Destiny at all!

Wish sighed in defeat after a moment. "I'm going to go comfort Faith and patch her relationship with Joseph back together." Wish stalked from the room.

* * *

**Okay, so, you may have noticed that you don't find out what's up with Carmen's arm... That was done on purpose. I didn't forget to put that in or something xD just didn't fit.**

**Thanks for reading! Review?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"This year, you will be studying NEWTs... Actually, I'm surprised half of you got in here. If I remember correctly, you recieved a Dreadful, Mr. Thomas." McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the boy who was currently wearing a very embarrassed face.

"I need Transfiguration to be an Auror." Thomas, the boy, said shame-facedly as his classmates turned to look at him curiously.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before failed my class!"

"But... I got an A in my OWLs..." He looked like he wanted to die.

"I will not accept horrible grades in classes, even if you pass your tests." McGonagall practically spit. "That means that you're not taking my class as seriously as the OWLs, which is _unacceptable._"

"I'll try harder, please!" The boy practically begged.

"...Fine." McGonagall sniffed, and turned heel back to the board. Right then, The door clattered open and six kids clamored to their seats. McGonagall knew it was the Marauders, and the new students, and was very keen on ignoring the entrance. The boys were brilliant students, and the girls were new. Despite them staying at the castle all summer, McGonagall had to give them the benefit of doubt.

"Professor?" A bold voice demanded McGonagall's attention. She turned around slowly, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Ms. Evans?"

"James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black-"

"Yes, I do believe I know their names." McGonagall interrupted dryly. Lily Evans flushed, but continued on, unwilling to be deterred.

"Delilah Williams, Marietta Lyone, and Carmen Santiago just walked into the classroom late."

"Your point being, Ms. Evans?"

"That deserves detention." Her voice was more meek than when she had first begun to speak, and she was shrinking slightly into her seat.

"So it does. Detention, tonight. Come to my office at 7 o'clock sharp." McGonagall growled at them, and turned swiftly back to the board. "Today, we will be reviewing vanishing a desk. Can anyone tells me where something goes when you "vanish" it?" McGonagall narrowed her sharp eyes in search of someone to prey off of, ignoring Lily's wildly thrashing raised arm. A sickly sweet smile stretched on her thin lips and Thomas felt a rush of horror. "Ah, Mr. Sparrow, do you know where it goes?"

"Uh... Uh..." Thomas stared at her. McGonagall quickly lost patience.

"Do you want to stay in this class or not? This is 4th year material!" McGonagall barked.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped pathetically. "It... It goes into-"

"Nonbeing!" Lily finally interrupted. "Which is basically everything."

McGonagall slowly turned to look at Lily. "Excuse me, but did I call on you?"

"No."

"Then why did you speak? That was for Thomas to answer. Detention for the rest of the month."

"Wha-? I-"

"You are a smart girl who needs to learn when to open her mouth and when to keep it closed. A month of a detention ought to do it."

Lily looked so angry that she would have strangled one of those precious cows she refused to eat (she was a vegetarian). James was just smiling lovingly at her. Carmen looked like she was about to break the quill she was clamping in her palm. Delilah looked like she'd just swallowed something horrible sour.

Sirius, Remus, and Marietta didn't give a crap.

"Now, when you manage to make a desk reappear, where does the desk come from?" McGonagall asked, and looked around for another source of prey... The same predatory smile stretched across her thin lips as her gaze stopped on one particular student.

"Where does it come from, Mr. Sparrow?"

"You just asked me a question!" He sputtered.

"You dare question my authority? I can question you all I want to, it is my right as your teacher." McGonagall's nostrils flaired. Thomas Sparrow sank lower into his seat, as if hoping the seat would swallow himself whole, or at least make HIM disappear... "I'm waiting for the answer, Mr. Sparrow."

"Uh... Uh..." Thomas seemed to think that by saying "uh" he could stall himself long enough to think of an answer, or for Lily Evans to blurt out the answer. McGonagall quickly stopped this train of thought.

"If you don't answer the question in 15 seconds, I'm throwing you out of this class. This is 4th year material! How in Merlin's name did you pass your OWLs?"

"They... uh, they don't come from thin air..." Thomas stuttered.

"Still waiting for the whole answer."

"It comes from somewhere else in the world! If you made a banana appear, the banana has come from some other place in the world."

No, it was not Thomas who answered. Not even Lily. It was Delilah Williams (who was determined to convince people that she was not as average as everyone deemed her).

"Ms. Williams, did I call on you?"

"No, but-"

"Then why did you speak?"

"Because-"

"Two nights of detention.

Lily looked murderous. She scribbled a note to Severus (yes, there were some Slytherins in Transfiguration). _So I get a month of detentions and she only gets two? HOW IS THAT FAIR?_

Lily didn't get a response. It took her a moment to realize that her best frie-EX best friend was indeed her... for lack of better words, ex best friend. Lily turned around in her seat and shot Severus-SNAPE-a look... Just to see how he was reacting. Severus smiled weakly at her. In return, Lily smiled brilliantly.

* * *

Remus groaned as he sank down in between Delilah and Marietta. That was where he had been sitting lately: between the two girls. Carmen hung out with James and Sirius, and Remus found he liked being around Marietta. Delilah was fun to hang out with... sometimes... somewhat... Or something along those lines.

"What happened to you?" Delilah asked miserably. She'd just had Potions and had been paired with Snape. Sirius had thrown a hissy fit, insisting that it was bizarre and just shouldn't be done. That had landed him a seat next to Lily so she would rub off on him.

"Sirius won't leave me alone!" Remus was quick to begin complaining. "Ever since I said that I had the Gryffindor temper, he's been trying to force it out of me! I've been publicly humiliated three times since this morning, and Sirius has even talked with Snape about my furry little problem! It's ridiculous! He'd go as far as to talk with Snape to force this danged temper out of me. But none of it is apparently working, so what am I supposed to do? Be publicly humiliated over and over before they don't care? He's not pushing the right buttons!"

"What buttons does he have to push?" Marietta smiled.

"I don't know! But this... this public humiliation isn't working!"

"I don't know, you seem pretty hung up on this public humiliation business." Delilah pointed out. "I'd say you're throwing a temper tantrum."

"What, so now Remus Lupin does get the right to vent?" He huffed.

"You should spend more time with the guys. You're becoming rather girlish." Delilah poked Remus's head. "Unless... you _are _a girl!"_  
_

Remus stared at her, blinking once... twice... three times.

"Okay, that was stupid." Delilah admitted. "But then again, maybe those boobs you possess _aren't _man boobs!"

"I don't have... man boobs." Remus made a face.

"Yeah? Prove it."

"How do I prove I don't have man boobs?" Disgust mixed with confusion on poor Remus's face.

"Lift up your shirt, dimwit."

"But... I'm scared."

"Why would you be scared?"

"That you're right and that I in fact posess a vagina."

"...Remus, just lift up your shirt so we can make sure you don't have any sort of breasts."

Remus decided to just lift up his shirt. Marietta had been silent the whole time, but now looked like she was on Cloud 9. "No man boobs!" She said happily.

"Or any sort of boobs." Delilah added. "That means that I can tell you that if you were in fact a girl, you would have known by now and had a period."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Remus asked, laughing.

"So... Rem, why is it that you were so afraid of being a girl? I mean, unless you are secretly gay and wish you were a girl so you could date Sirius-"

"What?" Remus's face wrinkled up in disgust. "That's disgusting! Besides, I'm 100 percent straight."

"Then why were you so frightened of being a girl?" Delilah prodded him.

"Because I was scared that I was lesbian."

"Poor, poor Remus... Rem, you should also know that only fat kids get man boobs. Not skinny sticks like you." Marietta smiled at him.

"Why are you always making jabs at my weight?" Remus frowned. "I'm not a stick!"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Turning into a monster once a month really can suck the life out of you, and you don't eat nearly enough to make up for all of that energy you used up during that one night. Now, come along, we must go fatten you up."

"But I don't want man boobs!" He protested.

"You wont. You'd have to be HUGE to get those." Delilah rolled her eyes at him.

The moment they were gone, James, Sirius, and Carmen raced in, Carmen's face wearing the most foreign expression (at least for her face). It was pure joy. She looked so... alive, and not so negative. James was wearing a similar expression.

"Delilah!" Carmen said, her voice dreamy as if she were still off on Cloud 9.

"What'd you guys do?"

"Oh, this had nothing to do with me..." Sirius muttered grumpily. "Go with me to Hogsmeade?"

"No! Stop it, that joke is getting so old." Delilah sighed, but couldn't stanch the flood of butterflies in her stomach.

Sirius knelt down before her and began to plead, "Oh, it's no joke. Come on, it's just _one _date-"

"Wow. Pads is begging for a date." James said in disbelief.

"Shut up, Prongs."

"What happened?" Delilah looked over Sirius's head to look at the two happy people.

"Well, _I _didn't have to be for my date." James said proudly.

"Lily said yes?" Delilah's jaw dropped.

"No." James shook his head. "I asked Carmen!"

Delilah was so shocked, she fell forward and right into Sirius's arms. The both landed on the ground, shock on her face. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her. "Let go of me!" Delilah struggled.

"You know you like it." Sirius smiled mischievously

"You big oaf!" Delilah glared at him. _Dang teenage hormones and those freaking butterflies in my stomach... I just had to get a crush on HIM..._

"Technically, you're the one who fell on me... I think YOU'D be the oaf in this current situation."

"Calling me an oaf is going to get a date out of me?" Delilah retorted, still flailing wildly, but he was refusing to let go. So, she just stopped and tried to stare down Sirius... And there was a flash of a camera.

"What the heck?" Delilah snapped at James who was holding a camera.

"You guys just looked so in love..." James shrugged.

"That's ridiculous! How did me trying to murder him with my gaze look romantic in the least?" She whined.

"It looked cute from over here." Carmen shrugged.

"Will you get off me?" Delilah begged Sirius.

"Go will me to Hogsmeade."

"Sure, sure, just get off!" Delilah said desperately, feeling highly claustrophobic. Sirius, delighted, immediately released her. Delilah scrambled away from him and plopped herself onto the giant, squishy couch. After regaining composure, she added, "As friends, of course."

"What?" Sirius looked crestfallen. Delilah ignored him and turned in James and Carmen's direction.

"So... You guys are an item?"

"Not really." Carmen shook her head before James could nod yes. He threw her a confused look. "We're going on one date, that doesn't mean he's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend."

"...But that's how the world WORKS." James stressed.

"Well, back in _my _day..." Carmen began.

"You're the same age as me."

"Shush it."

Delilah had never seen Carmen so... nice. And playful. And happy.

"We have to get to detention." Delilah interrupted before they could say anything else.

"Right." Carmen nodded, and began to walk towards the Portrait Hole. Delilah followed without any hesitation, but the boys hung back slightly. Carmen stopped. "Aren't you coming?"

"We'll be there in a moment." Sirius shrugged innocently... Too innocently. But Delilah already had almost a week's full of detentions so she didn't want to be late.

* * *

"I said 8 o'clock _sharp_." McGonagall glared at Carmen and Delilah.

"Uh... It's 7:54... We're early." Delilah said, confused.

"I said _8 o'clock sharp_."

"You want us to wait till 8 outside?" Delilah asked, even more confused by the teacher's answer.

"No matter." McGonagall sighed heavily. "Now that you're here I might as well put you to work. I want you to organize my papers... These papers, to be precise." McGonagall said, handing them... two pieces of paper. Stapled together.

"Uh, they look like they're already sorted-"

"Organize them!" McGonagall snapped, her nostrils flaring. Delilah's eyes widened.

"Okay, okay!" Delilah looked at the two pieces of paper. On the first page, it said, _The secret is found in the_... And on the second page it finished, saying, _stone of Gargola._

"Um, here, finished." Carmen said, handing the two pieces of paper to McGonagall. She inspected their work, then smiled a rare smile. "How in Merlin's name did you do this?"

"It was sort of... stapled together." Delilah explained truthfully. When had McGonagall become so unstable?

"WHAT? YOU _DARE_ TAKE CREDIT FOR ANOTHER PERSON'S WORK?" McGonagall screamed at them, enraged.

* * *

"_What is wrong with McGonagall_?" Destiny hissed.

**"Balance, my dear. Balance."**

"Ugh. _You_ again..." Faith complained, glaring at **Sir Negative Thoughts**.

"How does making McGonagall act like a crazy person make balance?" Wish asked in disbelief.

**"Look, my job is for me to do what I want. If I'm allowed to do it, then that means it's BALANCE."**

"So, you just wanted to make her act like a creeper for your own sick enjoyment?" Destiny stared at him.

**"That about sums it up."** He nodded.

"Everything's so wrong!" Wish moaned, putting her face in her hands.

**"Oh, it's just begun, dear." Sir Negative Thoughts **smirked at the depressed girl.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wish gasped, standing up.

**"You'll see. I've only done small stuff... But the future is about to be altered permanently."**

Possibilities surged through Wish's mind... Kill the Longbottoms, not kill the McKinnons and kill the Potters instead (everyone but James, of course), kill Peter off early, Murder the Prewitts... KILL DUMBLEDORE!

"No killing off Dumbledore!" Faith hissed. She had invented Dumbledore, and was quite proud of him. He now resided in the First World, but he was often in their worlds.

**"I can do whatever I want if it brings balance do your fairytale."**

"Ah, just kill him. I could care less."

**Sir Negative Thoughts **smirked at Destiny. **"Well, then it's a good thing that I'm not killing Dumbledore. It makes the story too unbalanced... I've already tried. What I decide will make you all unhappy." Sir Negative Thoughts** smiled wickedly.

"Is it possible to destroy _you_?" Destiny scowled at him .

"Destiny, you've already tried. Several times." Wish massaged her temples, frustration filling her body. She was missing Carlisle more than ever, lately, and to top it off **Sir Negative Thoughts **was trying to make their descendant's lives difficult.

* * *

When Remus walked into the Great Hall, he quickly wished he hadn't. He should have been dreading this moment... But he'd forgotten that Sirius was intent on making him angry (for reasons unknown). There was a HUGE picture of Remus kissing... James. James was pushing him away, but Remus appeared to be clinging to him. Everyone turned to look at Remus, whispering, laughing, and just plain _mocking _him.

Why did the teachers let the picture stay up? How'd they even get a huge picture like that?

"Like the picture?" Sirius smirked at Remus. Remus stared dully back.

"Are you finished mortifying me?"

Sirius looked bewildered. "Why aren't you angry?"

"You've already made me run across the Great Hall naked, and now you've told the world that I'm gay. I'm beyond feeling anything, at this point."

"But... that's not how it works!" Sirius protested.

"From now on, James is my best mate." Remus declared. Sirius stared at him, aghast.

"But... That's always been _me_! Well, you always had two, and I was one of those two!"

"That was before you made me a homosexual."

"Do you have something against homosexuals?" Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"The way I feel for girls, I think that they're crazy and missing out." Remus said carefully. "I have nothing against a _person_ who prefers their own gender, but I don't like it."

"Does that mean you like someone?" Sirius asked excitedly. "That suggest a whole new list of things I can do to make you crack!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Remus stared at him.

Sirius stared back blankly. "Why else do you think I talk?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Sirius, I think I know how to get the secret." Delilah said casually. Sirius whipped his head towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I know what will make Remus crack."

Sirius gave Delilah his full attention, completely rearranging his body so he was facing her. "I am listening."

"...I can tell."

"Shut up and tell me."

"Isn't that like an oxymoron?"

"What's an oxymoron?" Sirius asked stupidly.

"An oxymoron is like two opposites put together and they don't make sense. Like... Pretty ugly. You can't be pretty and ugly."

"How is what I said an "oxymoron"." He said, using air quotes around "oxymoron".

"You told me to shut up... And tell you. I can not tell you while shutting up." Delilah smiled impishly.

"Dork." Sirius accused.

"That is not how you get a girl to tell you how to get a secret out of Remus." Delilah pointed out, ever helpful.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Sirius whined.

"Because it's ridiculously fun to screw with you."

"Will you? Will you really?"

Delilah stared at Sirius, trying to make sense of his words. "What does that mean? I don't get it." Delilah frowned. Sirius smirked at her, but was really waiting to be hit or for her to scream, "EW! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"... Maybe she'd do both. But after three minutes, nothing was happening... Just a really tense awkward silence.

"Gay baby." She blurted out.

Sirius stared at her like she was crazy. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you... gay-ist?"

"Gay-ist?" Delilah rolled her eyes. "What the heck is that?"

"Shut up and answer the question."

"There you go with the oxymorons!"

"Why must you torture me so?"

"Cause it's fun."

"We keep beginning spin offs of the conversation and you keep confusing me!"

"Shut up and enjoy the ride."

"THERE IS NO RIDE!"

"...Sirius, calm down. Yeesh."

"What is the way to get Remus's secret?" Sirius glared at her.

"I'll tell you if you stop yelling and telling me to shut up." Delilah smiled brilliantly. Sirius sighed, closing his eyes, and took a deep, deep, deep, deep, _deep_, deep, deep... I mean, we are talking DEEP breath of air and began to count to ten. _One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten. _Sirius opened his eyes, smiling blissfully.

"Better?"

"GAH!" Sirius groaned, all his frustration literally returning. "What is it about you that ticks me off?"

"I didn't know I ticked you off." Delilah stared at him.

"Can you just tell me about Remus?"

"No! You're being a meanie!"

"Delilah, I _swear_, if you don't tell me, I'll strangle you." Sirius said rather seriously.

"What a gentleman." Delilah said sarcastically.

"Stop making us run in circles!" He snapped.

"Fine, fine! In detention with McGonagall, she made me organize two pieces of paper stapled together. They said: The secret is held in the stone of Gonzola... Or maybe it was Stone of Gongola... Yeah, I think it was Stone of Gongola."

"What are we supposed to do with that?" Sirius asked, looking at her as if she were an alien eating HIS cereal.

"I was just trying to help!" Delilah snapped. "Whatever, I'm out of here." She stomped out of the room.

_...What just happened?

* * *

_"Where's Destiny?" Wish asked curiously, walking into the Control room. Faith shrugged, uncaring. If Destiny was out of her hair... Well, it was a blessing.

"How are you and Joseph?" Wish took a seat next to her friend.

"He's yet to send a letter in reply." Faith sighed heavily.

"You know, it could just be **Sir Negative Thoughts **being a punk and withholding mail." Wish said helpfully. "Let's send another letter."

Faith perked up. A parchment, ink, and a quill appeared in front of them on the coffee table.

With Wish telling her what to say, Faith began to write.

_Dear Joseph,_

_I don't know if you got my letter, or if I didn't get yours, or if you just didn't want to reply..._

This was about where Faith began to scribble on her own while Wish said, "No! No, no, no, no! Don't write that-no! Stop! What are you doing? Ugh, why would you _say _that?"

_PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DIDN'T EVEN DO IT, AND I'M BEGGING FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS! HASPER IS A GIGANTIC CREEP AND DESTINY FORGED MY HANDWRITING AND EVERYTHING! THE ONLY LETTER I GOT WAS FROM HASPER! WHY DID THE PUNK TELL YOU? WHY DID YOU JUST SAY "IT'S OVER"? I LOVE YOU TO DEATH. PLEEEEASE FORGIVE ME FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO! I MISS YOU SO FREAKING MUCH. THE DUMB BUTT MARAUDERS WON'T SURVIVE PAST 30!_

_Wish is screaming at me to stop writing what I'm writing... So, um..._

_-Faith_

"You are not sending that." Wish said firmly.

"Yes... I am." Faith shook her head.

"It's terrible though!"

"But it's _me, _which is what he should be getting from me." Faith said, rolling the parchment up and handing it to the owl. "Take this to Joseph."

And the owl flew off. Wish sighed.

The two talked with each other for a while, trying to pass the time, when it became apparent that Destiny had not been there for a while and should have been back by now... But she wasn't.

"She's probably playing a prank." Faith said uneasily. She didn't doubt her idea... No, not in the least. But oh, how she hated Destiny's pranks. Though they were quite hilarious when they backfired on Destiny, but that was rare.

This, Dear Reader, was one of those times.

* * *

Destiny was fuming, shaking with anger. "GET OUT HERE, **SIR NEGATIVE THOUGHTS**!" Destiny screamed as loudly as she could.

With a poof, an apple appeared in front of her.

**"Hello, Destiny."**

"...Why are you in the form of an apple?"

**"This is my form on Earth. If I were to show you my pure form, I'd kill you."**

"I'm not mortal, though!" Destiny sputtered.

**"Oh, you are very much mortal." **He smirked... Yes, the apple smirked.

"But I created this world! I can't be... be trapped here!"

**"Oh, but you can."**

"How? And who will run this place if I'm not in control?"

**"I'll run it."**

"But that doesn't work. You can only cause negative things." Destiny said, baffled.

**"As long as it's balance..." **The apple shrugged. **"But you can change things from down here... It'll just be a lot more obvious."**

"I don't _go _for obvious. I go for discrete."

**"Always the Slytherin... Well, I'm sure Faith will enjoy it." **The apple smiled a twisted smile.

"They're coming too?" Destiny asked, wide eyed.

**"Of course. Remember I said that I'd do something that would cause balance and make all three of you unhappy? This is it."**

"But you just said Faith would enjoy it."

**"I meant the attention, not being mortal."**

"I hate you."

**"I love you too!" **The apple smiled, then with a "pop"... It was gone.

Destiny sat there for a long while, hoping she would wake up... Hoping that she would suddenly be Restored. Hoping that this _wasn't happening_.

* * *

"Up, up, up!" Marietta sang. Today was the day she'd been looking forward to all week: the day Carmen would go on a date with James Potter. Since admittedly, Marietta liked to think she was better than other people, she decided that she might as well be the bigger person and help Carmen. Then Carmen would be the one in the wrong, hating Marietta when Marietta was so nice to her...

She'd come to this conclusion earlier that week, and she'd been waiting desperately to act on it.

Marietta knew it was shallow and sort of... Slytherin-ish, but hey... What can you do?

"Go away." Carmen grumbled.

Delilah muttered unintelligibly.

"What was that?"

"I uh... called you a _witch... _Yeah, that's it. A _witch_." Since she had to save herself, Delilah forced herself up, awake. "What's today?"

"Today is the day you and Sirius go on a date-"

"It's not a date!" Delilah whined.

"-and Carmen is going on a date with James, leaving Remus and I to wander Hogsmeade together." Marietta said giddily.

"Oh. _That's _why today is such a good day for you." Delilah smirked, stumbling over to the mirror. She smiled brightly at her reflection. Since she'd come to Hogwarts and realized how much she truly looked like James Potter, she had deemed her appearance above average. Not average at all, actually. She thought she was beautiful, in her own way. With her black, spiky hair (without being over-straightened) that still managed to look healthy and her wide hazel eyes... And her lips were almost the same shape as James's, which were pretty nice lips to have.

Delilah liked looking like James. Guys thought she was prettier here at Hogwarts.

Carmen lazily sat up, stretching like a cat. "What's goin' on today?" Carmen asked, confused.

"You're going on a date with Jamesy!"

Carmen bolted awake and fell of the bed promptly. "I'm _what_? Why didn't anyone tell me yesterday?"

"Well, James wouldn't shut up about it so we figured he had it covered." Delilah smirked.

"Well..." Carmen desperately racked her brain for something to say. "At least I have a date!"

"I don't need a date." Delilah rolled her eyes. "I don't know why every girl _must _have a boyfriend. I get all the benefits of a boyfriend with Sirius by just being his friend."

"Are you suggesting you're friends with benefits?" Marietta raised her eyebrows.

"She sort of did say she got all the benefits of a boyfriend with Sirius..." Carmen stared at Marietta like she was stupid.

"Does that mean you kiss?" Marietta asked excitedly.

"No! Ew, no."

"Kissing Sirius disgusts you?" Carmen looked baffled.

"And it doesn't disgust you?"

"That's different. You two are obviously meant to be. Like Marietta is made for Remus, and I'm made for James." Carmen said confidently. "It's only a matter of time before you guys are going out and going crazy over each other."

"Except we won't be going out because we deserve so much better." At their confused looks, Delilah went on. "I deserve an average guy who actually shows up to class and won't cheat on me. Sirius needs someone passionate and someone who will laugh at his jokes."

"You're passionate!" Marietta declared... well, for lack of better words, passionately. Delilah stared at her very unpassionately. "...When it comes to your hatred for Maths."

"Ugh! Maths!" Delilah made a face as she tried to drag a comb through her rat nest of hair. "It's completely useless! We have calculators for that stuff, anyway. And computers! And now that I'm a wizard... A wand does it all for me! I can't believe I wasted like 16 years of my life over dumb stuff like Maths." She prattled away, content to share her disgust with her friends who weren't really listening.

"And you laugh at his jokes." Marietta reminded her before she had to endure another rant.

"Only the funny ones." Delilah said sulkily.

"Then Sirius Black is the funniest guy alive, because you spend most your time with him laughing at his jokes."

"No! We argue together. Any idea what we can do about the Stone of Gongola?"

"What's that?" Marietta asked blankly as she yanked Carmen into a seat so she could do her hair. They both ignored Carmen's mutterings.

"When we had our detention with McGonagall we had to organize some-you know what? I'm done sharing this story. Anyways, on a sheet, it said, "The secret is found in the Stone of Gongola."

"What's that?" Marietta repeated.

"I don't know. After Hogsmeade, we can go look it up in the Room of Requirement."

Delilah walked over to her closet and began to dress rapidly. She decided she was going to be... spontaneous. She would shake off this title of "average".

That left Marietta and Carmen.

"Why are you doing this?" Carmen asked after a moment of awkward silence.

Marietta struggled for something to say. "Um... I guess... Well, I was happy being your friend."

What was she saying?

"And I sort of wonder... if we could be happy again. If we drop everything... And I love you."

Holy jeez, what was she saying? Up until that last part, everything seemed right. But she didn't love her! Oh my _gosh._

"I love you, Carmen. Not as a sister. I love you as something more."

* * *

Faith laughed hysterically. If **Sir Negative Thoughts **got to do this 24/7... What she wouldn't give to take his spot. Wish was staring he in horror.

"What's wrong with you? This will seriously mess up Destiny's plot!"

"This is too good to be true!" Faith was on the floor, laughing that bellowing laugh of hers.

* * *

"I LOVE YOU!" Marietta screamed after Carmen who was running away from her. "COME BACK! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!"

Delilah came out wearing a princess dress... Like, hoop skirts and everything. Finest silk. Pink and prissy. Wider than an elephant, with a waist tinier than a stick... Like that girl from Enchanted.

* * *

"STOP!" Destiny wailed, smacking Marietta across the face. "YOU DON'T LOVE HER! YOU LOVE REMUS, DANGIT! I MADE YOU BETTER THAN THIS! NO CREATION OF MINE IS GOING TO BE A RUDDY LESBIAN!"

That snapped Marietta out of it. "I'm straight, man!"

"I'm a woman!" Destiny hissed at her own creation. "I _ooze _woman-ness!" She gestured to her body and hair.

"I never said you weren't a woman." Marietta blinked at the creepy lady.

"You called me a _man_." Destiny shivered in disgust.

"You saying you're not interested in them?"

"I'm married to one, mortal."

"Somehow... I don't believe it."

"I am!"

"How long have you been married?"

"Oh, a few millennia..."

"And you're like... 14."

Destiny stared at her _own creation _in absolute horror. "I am not a 14 year old! Hand me a mirror!"

_What has **Sir Negative Thoughts **done to me?_

But when she looked in the mirror, she was the same 17 year old girl she had stopped aging at. "What a rude trick! I look 17."

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, a pathetic expression of confusion on his handsome features. "Woah. Another chick that looks like me!"

"No, _you _look like _me_. I was born first." Destiny sniffed. "My name is Destiny, one of the First Fates, married to Hasper of the Most Holy and Ancient House of Black."

Man, she never got tired of saying that!

"What are you doing in the Gryffindor common room if you're obviously not a Gryffindor? No one can be a Gryffindor and be proud of being a Black." Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. Destiny was in shock, actually. Her own creation didn't get along with her! Gah!

"Gryffindors are easily manipulated." Destiny managed to get out, anger bubbling to the surface. She hated this world already and she'd only been in it for five minutes! She would hate Carmen, she'd hate Remus, and she'd for sure hate Delilah and there was _no _way she'd like James. Destiny already knew James was a horrifying mix of Faith and Joseph...

_Hm, speaking of which, I wonder if they're back together._

"GUYS!" Dear Reader, the horrendous scream James was letting out deserves all of those capital letters. "THERE'S A VAMPIRE IN THE-...who is that?"

"You must get your stupidity from Joseph."

"Wha-?" James was absolutely lost. Who was Joseph? Why was there another girl that looked exactly like Sirius?

"ENOUGH!" Someone yelled.

* * *

"This world has become out of control with chaos. It seems The Fates have no control of their story anymore... again." A man with a heavy brow and a grim look to his face. A grey beard that seemed like wire rather than hair was trimmed short, his eyes a cold brown.

"I don't think even the Founders could have made this situation any better." Another man groaned, rubbing his temples. This man was younger, with light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He would be very handsome if it were not for the terrible scowl etched into his features.

"What do we do?" A woman asked anxiously. "One of them is trapped in the world... And it's the leader of the project! Could Slytherin have been wrong about them?"

"No." The first man shook his head. "We have to take thing back a bit... And with a little less Chaos."

"How?" The woman questioned, her eyes wide. Meddling with the Fates was unheard of! And even when it had happened, it had been small... But setting the World back? Actually, this just consisted of brain washing everyone on the planet, rearranging a few stars... Reversing Time was simple enough, but _erasing _time... That was a completely different matter. "It's impossible to limit the amount of chaos."

"We'll just have to do a bit of controlled chaos." The old man shrugged, clasping his hands together.

"Oxymoron, sir." The blonde rearranged his face into a smirk for a moment.

"..."

"Sorry, sir."

"How will we do it?"

"Doris, please stop with the questions." The old man groaned.

"What point will we go back to?" The scowl had returned.

"We'll return to the first day of Transfiguration. We'll create Chaos on another part of the world that won't affect them so much."

"What about Destiny?" Doris reminded him.

"She'll have to remain." He sighed gravely.

"Sir!" The blonde gasped.

"Kirk, I am aware of the situation. But I can't restore her till the Marauders achieve... the Goal."

"But Faith and Wish can't do it alone." Doris reminded him.

"Then we'll send them Kirk."

Kirk stared at him in absolute horror. "Why me? I'm new! I'll mess it up! Make... make _Doris _do it. Yeah, Doris!"

"I trust you."

"I don't want to go!" Kirk tried. His mom always told him that honesty was the best policy.

"You don't have a choice. Do this or I'll be sending you to Durmstrang 4."

"Sir!" Kirk protested, his voice shaking.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll ring up the bus for Durmstrang 4..."

"No! I'll do it!" Kirk said quickly, then took a deep breath. "I mean... I'll do it, but only to escape hell."

"Durmstrang 4." Doris reminded him. She wasn't very fond of cuss words.

"Durmstrang 4, hell... There's not difference." Kirk had no patience for Doris's annoying ways.

"Kirk, respect." The man snapped at his employee. "I'll begin the process, and you better be ready to explain the Fates what's happened."

"Will the humans experience anything?"

Kirk rolled his eyes. Of course Doris was worried about the _mortals_ while his Aunt was now one of them!

"They'll think it was all a dream. As for Destiny... I'll send her Carl to be her partner. He'll make sure she doesn't interfere," The man, who was obviously the boss, paused for a moment. "...much."

* * *

**Alright, you may think: WHAT THE HECK? A WHOLE CHAPTER DOESN'T MATTER? But I'm hedging away from humor and sinking into parody. I didn't want to delete the chapter, so I'm going with this. Destiny's just getting a good bit of karma... Speaking of which, have you read_ Barbara Manatee -in the flesh-_'s story with Tom Riddle? The title slips my mind at the moment, but it's amazing! :D She inspired me with the Fates idea, except I have three that go by different names and different names and... basically everything. But she introduced the concept to me. :3 She's also my SISTER! ;D**

**Anyways, I FINALLY got this posted. And I may start doing 1st person, because 3rd person, while focusing on a million main characters, don't allow a lot of romance to be done... Which is why you're seeing none. So, around Chapter 10, you'll get 3rd person only for Fate moments. You won't get to see in the guy's POV's because I don't know how a guy thinks, honestly. Neither does anyone else on this website attempting to do their POV's. Guys think different from girls. They don't care about slim waists or hair. They don't know diddly about that stuff... /rant  
**

**Marauder Moments will remain in 3rd person, too. The only minds you will be entering will be:**

**Destiny**

**Delilah**

**Marietta**

**Carmen**

**Carl (just a bit of him xD)**

**Lily (these will be utterly ridiculous and unrealistic. :D)**

**Thanks for those who review. They make me happy :D Oh, and I know I've said this before, but you might have missed it:**

**_IM ON A MUCH OLDER COMPUTER THAT DOES NOT MAKE A DOUBLE "-" INTO A BIG LONG DASHY THINGY. SINCE COPY AND PASTE IS RETARDED, I HAVE NO WAY OF GETTING THIS BUTTON AS I TYPE ON THE DOCUMENT MANAGER UPLOAD THINGAMABOB (my word is REALLY outdated...)... MEANING I TYPE A DOUBLE "-" BUT WHEN I SAVE IT COMES OUT "-". I KNOW THIS IT LOOKS DUMB BUT I CANT DO ANYTHING._**

**Er... Review? XD_  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

Destiny had never been a self conscious person. She had always been so sure of her part in the world. She was Destiny, and Destiny was the Leader of the Fates. Destiny was a girl who had amazing, stormy grey eyes and she hated all Potters and Gryffindors. Destiny was brilliant at Astronomy, and she adored Salazar Slytherin. Destiny was a woman of action. It was the thing Salazar Slytherin had deemed her greatest flaw. Slytherins plot and have a great deal of patience. Destiny thought little before she did an act. She had absolutely no patience for anything weak or pathetic. Destiny, in some ways, was hardly Slytherin. But Destiny knew who she was, and that was all that mattered.

But as Destiny stared in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself. For you see, dear reader, Destiny had prided herself in being a raven haired beauty. She was easily the most beautiful woman in all of the First World. Excluding Aphrodite, of course.

There had to be some mistake. The very idea that Destiny looked like _this_... The idea that she was even in her own world was preposterous. But now that she looked like _this..._

Destiny was blonde, dear reader. She had light blue eyes, a bumpy nose, high cheekbones, and big eyes that were slightly far apart. She had an _innocent _beauty about her... It was disgusting. She was used to being sexy,_ not _cute. Her body was lacking the delicious curves they once held. She wasn't dramatically tall and oppressing... She was like a freaking fairy! And was that... Merlin, no! Freckles! She had itsy-bitsy _freckles _on her face!

A horrible feeling of dread was flowing through her system. Destiny wanted to break down crying. It was like a bad haircut except _so. Much. Worse. _It was like being in a Halloween costume you couldn't escape! She wanted to throw something at the mirror, to crack it, to shatter the sickening image that was _her_. No! It couldn't be her! Destiny was not a fairy! She looked like a fourth year!

There was a loud pop, and Destiny was staring at a mysteriously cheerful guy. He had messy blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a ginormous smile. "Hello, Destiny!"

With that, Destiny burst into tears. She wasn't Destiny! She was a pathetic pygmy child!

The blonde looked alarmed. "Oh, no! Don't cry! I know it's hard right now, but it'll get easier..."

Destiny let out heartbreaking wails. She crumpled like the tiny, weak pygmy she was. The man comforted her profusely.

"I'm _ugly_!" She wailed into his shirt.

"Aw, you're not ugly! You're beautiful, Destiny!"

"N-no, I'm no-ot!" Destiny hiccuped.

"Yes, you are." He said it with such a surety that Destiny began to calm down. Destiny was not a vain creature. She could get past this... Probably not past Faith's mocking, but then again, she probably wouldn't be seeing much of Faith anymore.

The guy let her collect herself. He handed her a tissue to blow her nose and allowed her to wash her face to clear it of tear stains. Destiny noticed that she'd have to wear makeup. Makeup... It had been so trivial when she looked like Sirius Black. Sirius Black had once looked like her. Oh, that would be frightening if Sirius Black was _blonde... _Oh, that would be all wrong!

"I suppose you're wondering what's happened."

"Who are you?" Destiny asked bluntly, crossing her arms.

"My name is Carl."

* * *

_Dear Joseph,_

_I DIDN'T DO IT! BLOODY MERLIN, JOSEPH! I LOVE YOU TO DEATH! HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK THAT I WOULD DO WHATEVER I DID TO HASPER? IT WAS OBVIOUSLY DESTINY, AND YOU MAKE ME MISERABLE FOR WEEKS BECAUSE OF IT! I CAN'T STAND YOU BEING ANGRY WITH ME! HASPER IS A CREEP AND DEFINITELY NOT YOU... WHY WOULD I EVER CHOOSE HIM OVER YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU TOO MANLY TO RANT AT ME IN THE LETTER? YOU JUST SAID, "IT'S OVER"! THAT'S __DUUUUUMB__! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your desperate wife (possibly ex wife)_

_Dear Desperate Wife (that will never be my ex wife),_

_It's not dumb, it's __manly__._

_What does one say in a forgiving letter? I guess they say, "I forgive you for this despicable act that you did not in fact commit." I love you, Faith, and I hope you'll be in my arms soon. It's not the same without you. I miss your smile, the way you laugh, the way you scream at me... Heck, I even miss you screaming, "I HATE YOU!" I think we both know that I miss the hot makeup sex. It's harder for us, y'know? Wish and Carlisle are opposites except that they're both so kind. Destiny and Hasper... They've got nothing in common. But us? We're exactly the same. It's hard. We clash. But I know that I can't live life without you (despite me having done so for a few millennia… you're just TAKING your bloody time, aren't you?)._

_These past few days have been horrible. I couldn't look at Hasper. I couldn't do anything..._

_I'm gonna go ahead and close up this letter. Somethings should be said in person, and believe me, they will._

_Love,_

_Your Hot, Sexy, Awesome, Amazing, Handsome, Gorgeous, Mouth Wateringly Perfect Husband

* * *

_

James was mouth wateringly perfect. Hot, sexy, awesome, amazing, handsome, gorgeous, and just plain MOUTH WATERINGLY PERFECT! Carmen's eyes traced his magnificent features. Why did purebloods only pass on their good looking genes? The Potters had always been a good looking pureblood family, but they had really outdone themselves with James. Even his nearsightedness had a certain charm… Speaking of charm: that SMILE…

Carmen stared, transfixed, as James entered the Great Hall. Sweet Merlin, he was _hot_. They didn't make guys like that back home! Wait… didn't she have a boyfriend? Did she? Her mind was fuzzy. Where was home? And did she have a boyfriend there?

"Delilah?"

Delilah's hazel eyes met Carmen's gold ones. "Hm?" She obviously couldn't be bothered to open her mouth until she absolutely _had _to.

Carmen suddenly wondered what she was supposed to say. _Uh, yeah, did I have one of those nifty difty boyfriends back home?_

Carmen decided to start with another question. "Do you remember anything from back home?"

Delilah was about to say, "Why yes, of course!" When she realized that she didn't, actually. Everything was a blur before Hogwarts! What did her mother look like? Why couldn't she remember? Panic placed it's nasty claws on her heart as she realized she could barely remember anything! All her childhood memories, her friends, her _family_… It was gone!

"No, I don't." Despite the panic she was feeling, her voice was a monotone.

"Neither can I!" Unlike Delilah, her voice was hysterical. "I can't remember a dang thing! It's all a blur! I have this nagging feeling that I—"

"Hello, ladies." James interrupted her, his voice cheerful and _sexy_. He sank into the chair next to Carmen, his movements graceful yet lazy… Sort of like a deer. A very manly dear, of course. What are those called again? …Mooses? What is the plural of moose, anyway? Moose? Mooses? Meeces?

No one greeted him, though. Delilah and Carmen just stared at each other, both trying to cope with the fact that they couldn't remember a thing before suddenly appearing into their world. That itself was unreal. Could this really be happening? They were in Hogwarts with the Marauders. It was extremely dream worthy. But Carmen doubted she could come up with a face this perfect in her dream.

And Delilah would have probably made Sirius less oblivious and rude, and a bit more romantic. She probably would have made him fall in love with her on sight.

No, it was definitely not a dream. But it didn't quite feel real, either… Any source of reality had apparently left with their memories.

James was tempted to whine and complain about his lack of good morning's, but Lily had just entered the Great Hall. She looked magnificent, of course. Especially when she was running for her life.

"DIE, RED HEAD! DIE!" Marietta screamed, running after her in just a towel, her hair dripping wet.

"WAIT, MARIETTA!" Remus was running after her.

Sirius was running after Remus, laughing hysterically.

"Should we help them?" Carmen smirked.

"We should." Delilah agreed. With that, the two girls were running alongside Sirius (who on a normal occasion would have caught Lily, but since he was laughing so hard, he was slowed down)

Which left James with no good morning's and a lot of confusion. This typically makes James burst into tears.

* * *

Faith had been smiling when she'd first read the beginning, but now her smile had become a maniacal grin. Her cheeks hurt from smiling, but this had been the closest she'd been to Joseph… The real Joseph… since she'd been stuck with this job.

"Faith, I'm worried." Wish frowned, coming into the room. "We haven't seen Destiny in ages."

"Then worry no more."

However, this wasn't Destiny's voice. It was a man's.

"Gah!" Faith screamed, slamming the letter down. "Who are you?"

He was a blonde with an _excellent _nose. It was a rather tall nose (is that the right word?) and came to a satisfying point. Blue eyes that had the texture and color of cracked ice. He looked like a very annoyed Greek god.

"My name is Kirk."

Any drama that had built up from his sudden appearance and his obvious attractiveness fell flat. Failed. Died. Withered. Expired. Perished.

"Kirk?"

"Do you have a problem with my name? Because let me tell you, Faith is a pretty dumb name too."

"I'm one of the Fates!" She protested.

"And I'm the guy who has to fix your mistakes." Kirk hissed.

"Buuurn…" Faith said. Yes, dear reader.

"You just burned yourself." Kirk stared at her.

"I see this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Wish announced.

* * *

"You realize your name didn't help me understand anything." Destiny stared at this "Carl" bloke. Still too cheerful for her taste…

"Oh. Right. I'm a part of FCAAHOTDAY."

"In English."

"Fate Control At All Hours Of The Day All Year." Carl explained, smart person that he was. "Apparently, you Fates have fudged up beyond control. As leader of the project, you will be spending the remainder days of your project down on Earth. A FCAAHOTDAY worker is going to be taking your place as head of the project. I'll be helping you cope as a human down here. Your appearance has changed as your pure form can obviously not be handled. Also, we could not have you looking close to Sirius Black and your creation, Marietta Lyone."

Proof that Destiny was now a changed woman: she didn't interrupt him once. She just looked at him in dawning horror. Then she looked back at the mirror. Blonde. Freckles. _Adorable_. She no longer deserved the name Destiny. "Don't call me Destiny." She said mournfully. Dear Reader, I would have called her "Destiny", except that she was no longer Destiny. "Call me… Sonny."

"That wouldn't work." Carl disagreed. "You don't look sunny at all. How about Carina?"

"What's that mean?"

"Cute."

Destiny moaned. "Fine. Whatever. It's what I am."

"Now, come along, Carina. We must get you enrolled into Hogwarts. And sorted, of course."

"I think we both know where I belong. And that danged hat owes me."

"What do you mean?" Carl asked, curious. The two were seated on the bathroom floor. Carl and "Carina" looked shockingly similar. Not to mention their names spelled "car" at the beginning. They both had blonde hair, blue eyes, and adorable freckles. "Carina" was shorter than Carl, though. She came up to a pathetic 5 foot 3. Carl came up to 6 foot 2. Almost a foot difference in their height.

"Gryffindor takes all the credit of coming up with the Sorting Hat, but it was really me. That dumb hat owes me it's existence!"

"But, Carina, you have to be sorted into Gryffindor." "Carina" turned to look at Carl, eyebrows raised.

"Carl, you must be joking." Carina said in a very serious tone. But Carl just shook his head. "You must be." Her voice was becoming high pitched. "You have to be! …" There was a quite noticeable pause. "Dangit, Carl, you have to be joking!" Destiny wailed. "I can't be a Gryffindor! I'm Slytherin! Gryffindors are _nincompoops_."

"Destiny, your descendent, Sirius Black, is in Gryffindor."

"Which explains why he's too dumb to live past 50!"

Carl shook his head, smiling. "Destiny, you have to be in Gryffindor. How else can you affect them?"

"Carl, you're here to keep me from affecting them!" "Carina" pointed out. You thought Destiny—I mean Carina—was an idiot, didn't you? Well, she uses logic too. And let me tell you: this is logic. "So why would it matter if I was placed in Slytherin? If anything, I can cool down things with Voldemort."

"Carina, you're forgetting something. What if the Marauders decide to single you out and prank you? It won't do to have you become an enemy."

"Carl," Carina (also known as Destiny) sighed. As you can tell, she has a thing for saying his name. "I think I can handle four 17 year old guys. I'm _Destiny_ _Black_. I'm _14 millennia old_. I think I can take care of myself." Destiny stood up, and stretched her legs. She looked at the full length mirror. Her legs were not what they were in her pure form. Those had been long, leanly muscled, and tan. These were freckled ever so slightly. They were curvy legs. Not the ideal legs for this age. In fact, Destiny-Carina found them extremely unattractive. Her breasts for much B sized, it seemed. Destiny-Carina realized, with a jolt, that the rich red dresses she'd worn back in the day wouldn't cut it with her blonde hair… Especially since she was no model (now). She'd have to try on those teal and sky blue dresses…

These thoughts weren't happy ones. She didn't like to think about the fact that she would be wearing a smaller bra, different sized pants, trying on different colors, and possibly considering the fact that she couldn't wear heels. Destiny-Carina tripped over her own feet as she paced the bathroom. Heels were a no-no.

She'd been _so _comfortable with herself, and now she was going to have to go through what every other teenage had to go through: the long, painful process of _accepting _yourself! The idea filled her with disgust.

* * *

Marietta was going to be late for her first day of classes. It wasn't really a shock after Lily Evans ruined her perfectly good shower and made Marietta chase her across the Great Hall… in nothing but a towel. If Marietta were being honest with herself, she would have admitted that it had been her choice to chase Lily and wreak her revenge on her at _that moment_. She could have easily just waited until after she had dressed. But Marietta wasn't being honest with herself. Being honest with yourself robs you of all the fun of hatred.

"Dumb Lily Evans… How does she get to class on the time _all the time_?" Marietta muttered to herself.

"Marietta!"

Marietta turned around and spotted Sirius running towards her. Marietta decided that she didn't have to wait for him, and continued on her way. In her defense, she did slow her pace a bit so he could catch up a little.

"Mari!" He whined, his breathing a bit off. "Do you know how hard it is to catch up to you?"

Marietta decided that now was not the time to come up with some witty comeback. Now was the time to wallow in hatred for a certain redhead. Besides, bluntness is it's own form of wit. It catches them off guard. "No."

"Somebody is a in an absolutely _delightful _mood this evening, eh?" Sirius said, falling into step with her. _Thunk, thunk, thunk. _Sirius suddenly swished his shoes like a sissy, abruptly halting his foot pattern. This, of course, tripped Marietta and sent her things flying.

"What was that?" Marietta demanded angrily, rushing to pick up her things.

"I wanted to try something new."

"What, and you don't even wait for me?"

"I want you to feel the pain I felt when I couldn't catch up to you."

"First of all you, I didn't know you were trying to catch up to me." Marietta reached for her wand which had fallen a meter or so away from her.

Sirius had stopped. The promise of witty banter had been too much to pass up. "I called out to you, didn't I?"

"I slowed down, didn't I?" Marietta shot back, then dramatically heaved a sigh as she stood up again, her things in hand (Hm, that doesn't sound very descriptive, now does it? Those "things" included loose parchment, several sugar quills, a dung bomb that had fallen from her pocket, a band-aid, and her wand. I'm sure your life is complete now that you know what magical and mystical things her hands now hold). "_Secondly_, you _tripped_ me!"

"Yeah, well—is that a dung bomb?" His eyes lit up and he snatched it from her.

"Woah, that was really fast." Marietta blinked. Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, I do have great reflexes." He agreed.

"I wouldn't call those _reflexes_. You weren't reflexing from anything."

Sirius laughed. "I think you mean _reacting_. I don't think reflexing is even a word."

"Uh, Sirius, anything that is said is now a word."

"So shmoogles is now a word?"

"Nah."

Sirius whipped his head to look at her, affronted. "Why not?"

"It doesn't have a meaning, silly." Marietta smiled. "You should work on that."

"How about it means, 'Crap, I'm late!'? Eh, eh?"

"In that case… Shmoogles galore!" They arrived at the Transfiguration classroom. "Ladies first." Marietta nodded at Sirius.

"I'm not a lady!" Sirius yelled.

Marietta didn't answer, she just stepped into the classroom… To see it was full of thin air. And desks. And chairs. And a few books—Ah, you get the point. It was a classroom, but it lacked students. The teacher was there, however. "Ms. Lyone? Mr. Black?" McGonagall stared at them. "What are you doing here? I doubt you're here to ask questions."

"Of course not, Minnie." Sirius beamed at her. "A rulebreaker has to know the rules in order to break them."

"I suppose." McGonagall allowed. She didn't even bother to correct him on her name. It had been going on for seven years, after all.

"Professor, isn't NEWT level Transfiguration to be held here?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" McGonagall scowled. "I will not be teaching NEWTs. I believe your class is in the classroom across from the Fat Lady portrait."

"Why aren't you—"

"Thanks, Minnie!" Sirius sang, and dragged Marietta away before she could question the teacher. Once they were safely outside with the door shut, Sirius unclamped his hand from her mouth.

"Ugh, Sirus!" Marietta glared, and they headed towards the common room. "What was that about? It's not like you are one for censoring."

"James told me about this at breakfast, I just forgot. Apparently Dumbledore hired a whole new staff to teach NEWTs. McGonagall blew a fuse, of course. Said it was her right. Dumbledore kindly reminded her that he was the Headmaster—"

"Surely you two have more important things to do than gossip."

Sirius and Marietta froze.

"Like, perhaps, breaking rules."

"Right," Marietta muttered, eyes glued to the floor as she powerwalked away.

"Certainly, Minnie." Sirius grinned, and hastened to catch up.

"Yeesh, she really knows how to sneak up on people…" Marietta muttered.

"And "she" also has great hearing."

"Sorry, Professor!" Marietta squeaked.

Delilah didn't quite know who the bloke telling a few kids off near the front of the classroom was, but she didn't care. He was _delicious_. With hair the color chocolate, the strands were arranged to look just as silky. His eyes were so _expressive_. Like, when he apologized for not being Professor McGonagall (Delilah had been _so _excited to have him teach her class).

Carmen had a similar starstruck expression on her face. She, like all the other girls in class, was pushing her chest out more than usual, and had performed other sluttish behavior in hopes of him noticing her. I'm sure, dear reader, you would have been one of those girls if you had glimpsed at those _expressive_ brown eyes.

"Look at him." James said, a look of disgust on his face. "I don't see what's so great 'bout him."

Delilah and Carmen whipped their heads, as one, in James's direction, glowering.

"That wasn't creepy at all." Remus rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous, James." Carmen sniffered.

"His eyes are so _expressive_."

"Well… Yeah!" James struggled for a witty comeback. "If you… er… like…" He wracked his brain desperately. And suddenly… Lightbulb moment! "Girly eyes!"

Carmen and Delilah collectively gasped. "You did not…" Carmen narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, I did." James said smugly.

"Well, you're just jealous 'cause your eyes are _boring_. Who needs hazel? I mean, come on! Your eyes are so pathetic, they not only can't see properly, but they can't decide what color to be!" Delilah sniffed.

"Delilah…" James took her hand in his. "You look _exactly like me_."

Delilah blushed. "Oops. I sort of forgot. I've always thought my eyes were more green, though."

Carmen studied Delilah's face, then gasped. "Woah! You have _really _pretty eyes! I can't believe I've never noticed."

"Let me see." Remus shoved Marietta playfully, and stared at her eyes. Light, buttery brown rimmed her pupil, but the rest of the iris was a light sea green with flecks of brown.

"Wow. Those really are nice eyes." Remus agreed.

"Aw, guys, you're making me blush." Delilah grinned wolfishly.

"Carmen, aren't my eyes pretty?" James pouted.

"Weren't you just talking about girly eyes?" Carmen smiled, brushing her blonde locks behind her ear. She fiddled with her quill idly, turning around her in her seat to face him.

"Fine," James snapped impatiently. "Are you my eyes gorgeous in a manly way?"

Carmen leaned in closer till she was just inches away… His lips inches from hers… Forget the bloke with expressive eyes. James's were a mirage of colors: black, buttery brown, violet, and green. They were vivid and wide. His cheekbones were to die for, his skin tan, and he had a _fantastic _nose. Merlin, he was a work of art! And would it be so hard—or wrong—to close the distance between their lips? Goosebumps crept up her arms and legs. Her hormones were begging her to be brave. It would be worth it.

But then Carmen remembered that she was supposed to be testing if his eyes were pretty or not (in a very manly, masculine, guy-ish way, of course). "Stunning." To Carmen's horror, her voice came out breathless and dazed. Carmen quickly pulled away. If she hadn't, she would have seen a similar expression on James's face.

* * *

"Albus." McGonagall said curtly, her nostrils flared.

"Sit down, Minerva." Albus Dumbledore smiled at the irritated witch.

McGonagall shook her head.

"I understand you're angry, Minerva, but I have my reasons. Hard times are approaching."

McGonagall let out a breath she had been holding. "I know, Albus. I'm just… My pride is finding it a bit hard to deal with it."

"Understandable." He smiled. "I would like you to sort two 7th years."

"You could have done that without me, Albus."

"I know." He smiled. "Come in, Carina. Carl."

Two shockingly similar people entered the room. The guy had an extremely boyish smile, with straight, white teeth. His ears slightly stuck out, with blonde hair falling into blue eyes. He was well filled out and tall enough: six feet tall. The girl was short, with blonde hair cut in that weird choppy, style McGonagall had seen several students sport. She didn't wear any makeup, though, unlike all the other students wearing the hairstyle (they wore an obscenely large amount of black eyeliner). She had high cheekbones and light blue eyes, her lips full, and her forehead long. They were both very attractive kids.

"I'm Carl, and this is my twin sister, Carina." Carl grinned widely at Dumbledore and McGonagall. McGonagall took an immediate liking to the boy. How could you not? He was just so… charming! So amiable!

Carl noticeably nudges Carina. Carina jumped, looking confused for a moment as she appeared to take in her surroundings. Her eyes settled on Dumbledore and McGonagall. She promptly grimaced. At Carl's second nudge, she finally spoke. "How do you do?" She said it in a stiff manor and it was not really a question at all. It was a statement, or perhaps a rhetorical question. But Dumbledore was one of those fellows who don't realize that rhetorical questions are not meant to be answered.

"I'm quite fine, actually. Are you ready to be sorted?"

"Yes sir!" Carl said brightly. "Would you mind if I went first?"

"I think that's a fine idea." Dumbledore agreed. "Minerva? Please announce their names. Just like a normal sorting."

McGonagall looked at him like he was crazy, but conceded after a moment. "What is your last name?"

"Zenison."

"Zenison, Carl." McGonagall said in a loud voice. Carl grinned so crazily that McGonagall was having a hard time not smiling. Carl sat down on a stool (used in actual sortings) and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

_**Hello, Carl.**_

_Hello, Fair Hat. It's been a while, hasn't it?_

_**If three hundred years counts as long. I see that you're on a mission. Gryffindor it is! **_"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Carl smugly took off the hat and handed it to McGonagall.

Before McGonagall could call Carina-Destiny's name, she sat down. "Hat me." She snapped. McGonagall obliged.

_**Hello, Destiny.**_

_Hello, inferior hat. _Destiny thought, annoyed. _Put me in Slytherin, you owe me your existence, let me remind you._

_**Your mission requires Gryffindor.**_

_And you're a dumb hat. Put me in Slytherin._

_**As you wish. **_"SLYTHERIN!"

Carl gaped at his sister. "What did you do?" He demanded.

"I _belong _there." Destiny/Carina said firmly.

"FCAAHOTDAY will not be happy!" Carl warned.

"They'll just have to deal, won't they?" She said smugly, crossing her arms defiantly.

Carl was about to reply when Dumbledore spoke. "Professor McGonagall will escort you, Carl, to your common room. Carina, I will summon Professor Slughorn to show you to the commonroom."

"I know the way." Carina/Destiny sniffed.

"But we need someone who knows the password." Dumbledore explained gently. Carina/Destiny shrugged.

"Typically Parseltongue opened the way into the Slytherin common room."

"Are you a speaker of this language?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I would feel better if someone came with you."

"Albus, I can do it. She knows how to get into the common room, so we don't really need a Slytherin's help. Anyone's will do." McGonagall finally volunteered.

"Thank you, Minerva." Dumbledore smiled.

"This way, children." McGonagall began to walk out the door. "We'll be going to the Gryffindor common room first, seeing as it's closest. No doubt one of the seventh year boys will be downstairs. They're rather… rowdy."

And suddenly, Carina wanted nothing more than to be a Gryffindor. To get to know her creations. But now she was going to have to deal with Bellatrix and Mulciber, people who seriously lacked the glory of Slytherin. They all did! Carina would be weak in their eyes. Destiny would be seen as powerful and to be feared. With beauty comes the right to act like a jerk, or an idiot, or possibly even happy. But being ugly as she now was, she had none of those rights. Her only right was to sit in a corner.

Carina/Destiny was to wait 70 meters away from the Fat Lady portrait. It was ridiculous, seeing as Destiny had entered this very common room hundreds of times when Faith, Wish, and Destiny had attended. They'd been such good friends… No House prejudice could keep them apart. Destiny had always been a welcome visitor… And she could be again. She would befriend these creations, and rid them of House prejudices. They couldn't focus on pranking all of the Slytherins! Didn't they realize that the only reason the Slytherins _all _hated him was because he would frequently prank all of them? They weren't all Death Eaters!

This Voldemort character had no power. No future. He was _bad_. Chaos in the extreme form! He wreaked havoc in all of her worlds, and the once mighty Slytherins backed it up. Voldemort himself was a Slytherin!

Now she was glad she was not in Gryffindor. Destiny/Carina was never a lazy person. And she'd not only be in the wrong house, but she would be denying herself of a little bit of self decided Fate. She _would _change the Slytherin house.

Slytherins were just as noble as other Houses. And living with a Gryffindor for a few millennia rubs off on you, a bit.

* * *

James and Sirius were inspecting some Canadian muggle money. "Ooh, look at this one! It's so _shiny_! I think Evelyn called it a _loonie_."

"What an odd name." James chuckled at his friend. "Ooh! It's a _duck_! Muggles are so odd, Sirius." He shook his head, smiling.

"Look at this one! It's a _toonie_. Evelyn said so." Sirius grinned, poking another metal coin.

"Is that a polar bear?" James asked, filled with awe.

"What's that?" Sirius asked stupidly.

"It's a big, white bear."

"Muggles are so weird." Sirius decided after a moment. James nodded his agreement.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?"

The two boys froze and turned around to see Professor McGonagall.

"Uh, hum… Er..." James cleared his throat awkwardly. "See, we came back from our first class, and then something shone on this table, see, and we just _had _to come over! And all these people were leaving in a rush, and this girl named Evelyn explained it to Sirius before she ran off. Girls are so _odd_ like that…" James trailed off thoughtfully, his gaze seeming to be hundreds of miles away.

"She was running off to class, Mr. Potter. Which you should be in."

Sirius idly remembered their first class…

* * *

"Alright, class, you're doing—"

Sirius and Marietta came crashing into the room. "Sorry we're late!" Sirius yelled.

"We got a bit confused!" Marietta said just as loudly. Otherwise her statement would not have needed that exclamation point.

"It's—it's quite alright." The teacher struggled to regain composure. _Wow, he's good looking! _Marietta thought, awed by his brown eyes. They were so _expressive_! "I understand things were a bit confusing and students have been coming in late all period. However, I'm a bit miffed as to why you're arriving _so _late. Surely the walk from the Gryffindor common room, or the Transfiguration classroom would not have taken 45 minutes."

Sirius and Marietta shared an alarmed gaze. They'd stopped at the Kitchens. Sirius had pointed out that they were already late, they might as well get a bite to eat. It had been a very tasty pancake, for the record.

"No matter. Take a seat." He nodded at them. Sirius shrugged. He wasn't the least bit bothered by not getting in trouble. Marietta couldn't really object either. Marietta and Sirius took their seats in front of Carmen and Delilah but in back of James and Remus.

"What are we doing?" Sirius and Marietta whispered, Sirius leaning forward and Marietta turning around.

"You have to transfigure your partner into a platypus."

Carmen quickly corrected Delilah. "You turn them into a medium sized animal."

"Sounds easy enough." Marietta decided. "Sirius, I need to turn you into a goat."

"Why do you get to go first?" Sirius whined.

"Because you're a guy and you handle ugliness better. Plus, you already turn into a dog every full moon. Being a goat shouldn't bother you too much."

Remus let out woop of delight. "I turned James into a poodle!"

Who needed expressive brown eyes when you could have Remus's delighted gold ones? Marietta grinned widely at him. "Congratulations! Seems like you're the first one."

"Fourty five minutes into class?" Sirius pointed out, unimpressed. He poked the James Poodle. It was a black poodle, with ridiculous curly fur with a girly hair cut. He was not a manly poodle at all.

"It's a hard spell!" Remus insisted. "You try it!"

"Fine!" He turned to Marietta. "_Lingluin_!" He muttered, pointing his wand at Marietta. Marietta had the horrible sensation of falling hundreds of feet with no way of stopping, when suddenly, she did stop. She looked around in wonder. She was a tiny little creature! But what was she? She turned to Poodle James. She couldn't understand what the humans around her were saying, but she could understand James.

"What am I?" He asked.

"A poodle."

"Drat."

"Yeah. What am I?"

"A baboon."

"A WHAT?" Marietta screamed shrilly. "Those red butt-ed freaks? The ones with a blue nose?"

"Yours are a bit paler than the usual bright colors of male mandrills since you're female, but essentially, yes."

"AUGH!" She screamed, frustrated. The humans took a few steps back, intimidated.

Meanwhile, Remus was staring at the baboon that had once been Marietta. "She's going to kill you."

Sirius was staring fearfully at her. "How do we change them back?"

"_Niulginel." _Remus pointed at James Poodle. The poodle then became James. James glared at Remus. "A poodle?"

"…"

"Marietta's pissed." James informed Sirius. Sirius was backing away slowly from the baboon that seemed to be throwing a temper tantrum. A baboon sized temper tantrum.

"…I can see that for myself."

"You might want to turn her back. She's more dangerous as a baboon."

"Right… _Niuglinel_." Sirius waved his wand at her. The baboon became Marietta.

"Sirius…" She said in a low voice. "You're _dead_."

So, Marietta and Sirius played a nice game of tag. Except instead of Sirius being _**it**_ if he was tagged, he would be brutally murdered.

* * *

Ah, good times…

"So… I guess we'll get on to our next class." James said hurriedly.

"Wait… As long as you're skipping, I need someone to show Mr. Zenison around." McGonagall said before he could run away.

"My name's Carl." The guy said. James and Sirius narrowed their eyes at them, studying… Then:

"Alright." James said cheerfully.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Sirius gushed.

"We'll stay up all night, talking about girls, and your past life, and… and…" James searched for more activities in his mind.

"You'll be like our new best mate!" Sirius added with a very masculine grin (well, in Sirius's mind. To everyone else, it was the kind of smile that was meant to be flashed at girls but while flashed at a boy could only be taken as gay. The kind of gay with the definition of homosexual).

* * *

**So, what did this chapter cover? The first two classes (sort of) of the first day of school. I didn't really know when to end it XD **

**It's sort of a space filler. It shows you where everything left off before the first day. Carmen and James are not going out, obviously. And for some reason, despite this being a SiriusxOC story, there has been nothing between them O_O I guess that'll come later. :3 Next chapter, I'll start on that. XD This was a space filler, mainly. **

**Review? You can tell me if this sucked or not. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 9:

"Well, Delilah promised me that she'd show me how to make a proper potion without raisins, so... Audios!" Sirius grinned, jumping up from the couch.

"What?" Delilah raised her eyebrows at him. "I did?"

"Silly Delilah. You simply have the _worst _memory," Sirius smiled fakely, obviously darting his eyes between Delilah and the gang. They all laughed.

"Lilah," Marietta smiled, "I think Sirius wants to-"

"Make a potion with you!" Sirius finished quickly, then teasingly shot a glare at Marietta.

"Shockingly romantic, Padfoot. Especially since Delilah sucks at potions."

"Shut up, Prongs. The likes of you wouldn't understand how _romantic _figuring out how to make a potion can be." Then Sirius blinked. "Wait! This isn't romantic at all! This is meant to be... potion making. Between two friends."

"And you haven't done a good amount of that in class?" Carmen said, leaning her head on Remus's shoulder as an affectionate brother/sister gesture.

"Would you all stop questioning my motives? No one freaks out when _Prongs _outright asks Carmen if she'll go to Hogsmeade with him!" Sirius narrowed his eyes, greatly irritated.

"I have not-" Prongs gasped, bolting up into a proper sitting position (he'd been laying his head on Carmen's lap. Marietta was laying upside down, in case you were wondering).

"He has not-" Carmen sputtered, going stiff as a board.

"I thought you said that this wasn't romanti-"

"Shut up, Delilah. I appreciate your support, but I am _handling _this." Sirius waved a hand at her, not even glancing at her. Delilah stared at him, aghast. "Now, Delilah and I are going to-"

"I'm not doing _anything _with you." Delilah shook her hand, crossing her arms.

"Why not?" Sirius turned to her, losing composure and looking at her in such a wounded way that it made James laugh.

"You need to make you intentions clear _right now_."

"Alright, fine! I want to take you to Hogsmeade as friends!"

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You've said puh-lenty lies already!"

"I have an idea!" Marietta squealed, but then fell off the couch (screaming). "Owwww!" She moaned, holding her head. Carmen and Sirius snickered.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Delilah asked, wide eyed.

"Shut up," Marietta sighed. Delilah "hmph'd". "It does not matter, for I have an _idea_!"

"And just what would this lovely idea be?" James grinned back.

"Let's play Truth or Dare with Veritaserum!"

"First, I will go to Hogsmeade with Delilah," Sirius reminded them.

"You will be doing no such thing!" Delilah glared.

"Merlin, why are you so _difficult_?" Sirius threw his hands up in the air with exasperation.

"Merlin, why are you so _dramatic_?" Delilah mocked him.

"Okay, you two lovebirds, let's not do something we'll regret... Like not going to Hogsmeade with Sirius. Go, Delilah! This'll be your first trip!"

"But... But I want it to be exciting!" Delilah whined. "Amongst others! I wanted to go with you and Carmen..." Secretly, Delilah just didn't want to be alone with Sirius. She felt like she was trying way too hard to make herself not look like an idiot. Most of the time, James was beside them, or Remus, or Marietta, or... And then there was the growing crush she was having on him. It was unfair how perfect he was, and how he didn't even need makeup to achieve it like Marietta (but Marietta still was by far the prettiest out of the three without makeup).

And why did he want to take her? Why not wait till the Hogsmeade trip in October? And why _only _her? Maybe he liked to spend time around her. The answer seemed so obvious yet so impossible. She was definitely in the average category.

Then she realized there was another obvious (yet semi disappointing) answer: he just wanted someone to laugh at his jokes.

"I can do the first," Sirius clapped his hands together in anticipation, "but I'm afraid that the second cannot be helped."

"I'm going alone?" Delilah gasped. "Sirius Black, that is _without a doubt _the most _stupid _idea you've ever-"

"Ah, shut up!" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Ye yack like me mum."

Delilah stared at him for a startled moment before laughing. Sirius watched, admiringly. "It's so nice having someone who always laughs around," Sirius sighed, content, while she laughed. Suddenly, they became forced, and she stopped.

That settled it. Sirius didn't care about her (more than a person cares about a tag-along). He just wanted someone who would laugh at his jokes. Why else?

"Now that you are finished laughing-"

"HUH-WHA-HOW?" Remus bolted up.

"Remy?" Marietta blinked at him, surprised. "You were even in the room?"

"Wha...huh?" Remus looked around wildly, then slowly visibly relaxed. "Hm... I guess I fell asleep."

"Remus, that was quite obnoxious," Carmen blinked at him.

"Imagine him doing that _every morning_." James sighed. "He's like our own little alarm clock! Usually he flails into Sirius's bed, and when he has girls in his bed, it becomes slightly awkward. That's why Sirius does has sex in the girls' dormitory now-" He stopped suddenly, alert of the fact that Delilah looked a little green.

"You guys have sex?" Delilah asked after a moment. "That's... really dumb," She sighed.

"You _don't_ have sex?" Sirius looked at her in disbelief. "You're virgin?"

"Sirius, you realize I've only known you for _one month_. No, I will _not _tell you if I've had sex before," Delilah glared at him.

"How about a first kiss? Have you had that?" Sirius looked delighted.

"Sirius, save it for Truth or Dare." Marietta smiled wickedly.

"That means I _will _get to see if she'd virgin!"

"Sirius, if you are ask, I will _never _forgive you." Delilah said warningly.

"I think I can live with that." Sirius smirked.

Delilah looked at him in a mix of disgust and annoyance.

"Can we go to Hogsmeade now?"

Delilah decided that she wasn't going to show how much she didn't want to go. How much she realized she didn't want to hang out with him. She'd suffer in silence. "Sure," Delilah shrugged. "I just have to go grab my jacket."

"Here, wear my cloak," Remus volunteered, handing her his. He'd been using it as a blanket.

"Wait... That's it? You're cracking already?" Sirius looked shocked.

Delilah shrugged on the cloak. "Yeah. Remus, I'll give this back to you tomorrow," she smiled at him.

Sirius grabbed her arm and lead her out of the common room. _I think I would know the way out of here by now_... Delilah thought, annoyed. She felt butterflies flutter gently in her hallow stomach at his touch.

"I'm hungry," Delilah announced once outside.

"So am I," Sirius nodded. "We can eat at Hogsmeade."

"Will anything be open?" Delilah raised her eyebrows at him. "It's already pretty late." It was after curfew, and the corridor was empty of light. The Fat Lady portrait decided to speak rather loudly.

"What are you two doing? It's after hours! Can't you two snog in the common room?" She snapped.

"We're not going to go snog!" Delilah hissed, blushing, now very aware of the fact of how dark it was, and how big Sirius's hand was when compared to hers. She hadn't noticed they were holding hands. His hand enveloped hers completely. It gave her an odd sense of security.

"We're potion making." Sirius flashed the portrait a dazzling smile. Sadly, his charms only worked on three dimensional creatures.

"Is that what you youngins' call it these days?"

"Hostia, if anyone asks..." Sirius looked up at her through his dark lashes. Delilah's breath caught in her throat.

"Yes, yes, you're safe and sound inside. But you better be back before 2 AM. Us portraits really _do _need their beauty rest... How else do you expect us to look so good? The artist? Psh! Ha! Like Herman G. Webber could make me look _this _good..." The Fat Lady Portrait rambled.

"Thank you... Hostia." He grinned before sprinting off, dragging Delilah along...by their hands...

Delilah's face was getting hotter and hotter. She hoped to Merlin that she would quit blushing and that the color in her face would return back to normal. The night could take a quite humiliating turn if she didn't shape up. If he knew that she had a crush on him... He would _mock _her. Sirius had his flaws, and the fact that he was not a gentleman did not escape her notice. And even if there ever was a "them", he would probably dump her because of her ideals on sex.

She wasn't exactly a prude... She just cared about that sort of thing. She didn't want some random guy shoving his tongue down her throat. Any tongue other than her own in her throat was just bizarre... And gross. Really gross. However, she doubted that Sirius was a bad kisser...

What was she doing? Like he'd ever kiss her. She was just the girl that would laugh at his-

**_GET A GRIP. SERIOUSLY. YOU'RE NOT THE LOWEST OF THE LOW, AND HE'S NOT A GOD._**

Well, when Delilah's inner voice put it like that...

She was still extremely awkward.

"-ward at all," Sirius said in a sarcastic voice.

"Wha-huh? What? What'd you say? Did you say anything? Sorry, I zoned out-"

"Delilah... Breathe." Sirius laughed. Butterflies, butterflies... "It was a random comment, it doesn't matter. Not much of a conversation starter, actually."

"So... that comment was useless. Un-needed. And if I had been listening, I would have been annoyed."

"I believe so."

"Well then, I'm glad I zoned out." Delilah said in a shockingly cheerful tone. The castle was so dark at night... Even in the day time, it had been full of shadows. But it was maddening, walking through it with no one but Sirius Black. If he knew, he would probably scare her till she peed her pants.

Why did she want him again? She expected the worst in him.

**_YOU'RE AFRAID OF BEING DISAPPOINTED. GET OVER IT, AND TALK TO HIM! DON'T LET THE SILENCE GET AWKWARD!_**

"Sirius?" Delilah said without thinking about what she was about to say.

"Yeah?" He sounded distracted.

"...Why are we doing this?"

Sirius stopped walking. "...I suppose I wanted to be the first bloke who took you to Hogsmeade. Not James, or Remus, or some creep taking you on a date."

"Couldn't that have waited till, you know, a _normal _time of day to do it?"

"Why? The best moments of my life have been spent at night. We have parties at night, we run around on a Full Moon at night, and my mother doesn't-" He cut off suddenly.

"What? What does your mother do?" Delilah had unintentionally lowered her voice.

Sirius twitched. "It was something dumb." He shrugged.

"Has she ever crucio'd you?" Delilah blurted out.

He looked at her like she was insane. "There was another point to this, you know... You have a great insight on things like pranking. Prongs and I had this idea with pandas..."

"Oh?"

"We were thinking that we could give them all nice, beautiful panda tattoos that won't wear off for-" Suddenly, a dim light appeared just up ahead, and seemed to be quickly rounding the corner.

"Prefects, dangit!" Sirius hissed. "I forgot the cloak!" In one fluid movement, he grabbed Delilah by the waist and pulled her into a broom close. In seconds, they were encased in total darkness. Deliliah found herself breathing her mouth, and she could hear Sirius's breathing as well. Hormones made her pulse race that fact that she was in such close proximity to a very attractive young man.

Then there was the danger of being caught. But this didn't affect her as much as it would have in... her past life? What was her life before Hogwarts? It was like a bug bite, constantly calling for attention. There was no answer, though. No cure. Problem was, if she itched at it long enough, she would bleed. Have a migraine.

They could hear Lily Evans talking to... Snape? "Sev? What are you doing?"

"It appears that Black and Williams are out after hours. I was following them."

Delilah glanced at Sirius, her hazel eyes wide. Sirius swore under his breath. Delilah decided she would have a talk with him about swearing...

"What were they doing?"

"Obviously not snogging. The Williams girl is too plain for Blacks' taste. However, they appeared to be plotting a prank..."

Sirius and Delilah gasped. She looked like James! Guys weren't supposed to notice that she was plain here! Delilah's dream Sirius (the kind she had written about) would have valiantly declared, "You're not plain!" and then would proceed to snog her.

Maybe that was why she got no hits. Or perhaps it was her crappy summaries... "sirius black suddenly realizes that the girl he alwayss at behind in dADA ist he most beautiful girl int he world! sum sux, giv e chance!"

Lily laughed. "Where are they now?"

"They ran into that broom closet."

"Can they hear us?"

"I suppose so."

"I'll show them," Sirius muttered, then turned Delilah around so she was facing him. He didn't waste any time (like the Sirius she would have written about). He held her chin, positioning her lips closer his own, and with the other hand on her neck, met her lips with his own. It wasn't slow, it was fast and passionate. She put her hands on his neck, one disappearing into his silky black hair...

Delilah had kissed before. Lots of times. But it had never been like this. She could hear her heart pound in her ears (something that had never happened before... it was almost creepy).

The door to the broom closet opened, and there was a sharp intake of breath from Lily and Snape.

"I thought you said-"

And Sirius broke the kiss and turned to smirk at Lily. Delilah felt her face flush crimson. She was having a hard time believing that he could break the kiss just like that... Unless he hadn't felt it...? Wouldn't this kiss be just like every other kiss he's given a girl. Delilah realized she was gasping for air. Sirius wasn't.

_IDIOT. YOU FORGOT TO BREATHE? THERE'S SUCH A THING AS BREATHING THROUGH YOUR NOSE! _

"Detention!" Lily hissed vehemently.

"See, that's going to be a problem, cause-"

"BEAT IT, BLACK!"

"I can't!" Sirius almost whined. "You're standing in my way!"

Lily blinked, shocked. "Oh... I suppose I am. Sev, can you move a bit..."

Snape curled his lip. "The closet smells of sex."

"Does it look like our clothes got taken off?"

"Well, judging by your messy hair..."

"Delilah's isn't messy." Sirius pointed out. Delilah blushed, and realized she had messed up his hair. Usually it was silky perfection... She hadn't known it could _get _messy. "And you saw us enter the broom closet four minutes ago." Sirius narrowed his eyes.

In the distance, they could hear someone wailing... music? "AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? RUNNIN' 'ROUND LEAVING SCA-A-A-AAAARS, COLLECTING YOUR JAR OF HEARTS. TEARING LOVE APART. YOU'RE GONNA CATCH A CO-OLD, FROM THE ICE INSIDE YOUR SOUL. DON'T COME BACK FOR ME, DON'T COME BACK AT ALLLLL!" Male.

Then: "SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! SOMEONE WILL HEAR US!" Female.

Sirius was sprinting towards the sound, and Delilah was right after him. No way was she being left alone with Lily. She realized that this was the perfect opportunity to make an escape... But no, it seemed Sirius was genuinely interested in finding the screamers.

They rounded a corner just as Delilah caught up (man, he was _fast_) and saw the familiar, tall guy named Carl. He was an exchange student of sorts. He was definitely in the hot category, with blond hair that fell into his blue eyes perfectly. He was tall, muscular, and was always smiling so crazily it was hard not to smile back. From what she'd seen in Care of Magical Creatures, he was absolutely hated by animals. Or maybe he hated them. He _did _grab the end of the blast-ended screwt... Luckily, the NEWT teacher (Professor Parns) had not allowed them to study it long... Just two lessons, he said. One of those had gone badly, and they'd all seen the pleasure of Carl shriek and scream like a little girl when one attacked him.

But the girl next to him wore the Slytherin uniform, yet looked similar to him. She was beautiful. You couldn't describe such beauty as gorgeous... No, she was just beautiful. Stunningly so. She had blonde hair cut into that scene style, hiding half her face with those silky locks. Naturally black lashes surrounding her blue eyes. Her nose was freckled and delicate, just like the rest of her body. She had an elegance others' did not. High, prominent, yet delicate cheekbones. Narrow chin. Delilah realized, with awe, that she wasn't even wearing makeup.

"Well, this is awkward," Carl grinned. "This is my sister, Carina."

"...Why are you guys meeting here in the middle of the night?"

"Incest..." Lily sang under her breath. Delilah whipped around to glare at her.

"Fagget." She growled without thinking.

"Fa-?" Lily stared at her in confusion. "I'm not lesbian!"

"You obviously are if you're sleeping with Snivellus!" Delilah sniffed. Sirius let out a bark like laugh, and they turned back around to face the matter at hand.

"You know, Carl, this goes against House Prejudice. How can you _like _her still when she's in Slytherin?"

Carina narrowed her eyes at Sirius. "You arrogant pig! Not every Slytherin's blood is acid! Slytherins have _honor_ and-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Sirius let out a twisted laugh. A mocking laugh. "Honor? _Honor_? There is no honor in hatred of muggleborns."

"Filt-" Carina's eyes widened, then slapped a hand over her mouth. She turned to Carl. "See? I told you!"

"Rina, they didn't make you say that!"

"There's something wrong with that common room, I'm telling you! I can't think straight!" She continued, ignoring everyone else.

"It's your imagination," Carl said firmly.

"There has to be a spell on it! Everyone in there is crazy! _Everyone_."

"Carina..."

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SHUT ME UP?" She kicked him in the shins.

Delilah felt greatly embarrassed watching it... She felt bad for Carl. His sister was a lunatic.

"IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! FCAAHOTDAY HAS NOT HEARD ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Carl howled right back.

Sirius and Delilah exchanged a wide eyed look. Well, Delilah was wide eyed. Sirius's eyebrows had shut up. Black hair fell unevenly on his forehead, covering his right eye completely.

"FCAAHOTDAY DOESN'T KNOW EVERYTHING!"

"IT HAS TO! MERLIN'S AT THE FRONT OF IT!"

"MERLIN NEVER EXISTED, SMART ONE! IT WAS JUST SOME CRAP ABOUT THE FIRST ORDER AND THE GUY POSED TO BE A POWERFUL WIZARD NAMED MERLIN BUT HIS REAL NAME WAS _HERMAN_. MERLIN IS NOT REAL!"

"THEN WHO IS THE LEADER OF FCAAHOTDAY?"

"ME!"

Silence.

"Okay, that just slipped out." Carina smiled sheepishly. "I don't know who it is, but it's _not _Merlin."

"...Whatever. Black, you're in detention tomorrow wit-"

But they were gone.

* * *

Delilah irritably slammed herself into a seat in between Carmen and Marietta. "Merlin, some people are just _idiots_."

Marietta looked up, amused. "What is it?"

"Okay, so, I'm hanging out with James, and suddenly I start groaning and I complain about getting a cramp."

"What'd he say?" Carmen asked, supporting herself by her elbows and took a bite of her sandwich.

"He gets this _retarded_ smile on his face, and then he does this high pitched giggle and says, "cramps"."

"What's the big deal?" Marietta asked, turning her whole body to face Delilah. She shoveled another bite of pasta into her mouth.

"Do you know how many carbs are in that?" Carmen demanded.

"Do you know how much carbs are in _that_?" Marietta shot back, glowering.

"Whatever!" Delilah snapped impatiently. Although "whatever" probably wasn't the right word to use, she obviously meant "Shut up so I can finish my story!".

"The big deal is that it wasn't that kind of cramp! It was a cramp that-LOOK AT THAT! That Ravenclaw just turned around is-he's still looking! DUDE! LOOK AWAY! I mean, seriously. If you say cramps, then everyone looks at you!" Delilah snapped huffily.

"I think you're overreacting." Carmen raised her eyebrows at her.

"I'm not! I'm serious! Girls get un-period related cramps too-OH MY GOSH. See? A few fourth years are looking at us weird. Notice that they're all _guys_. Dude, _everyone _looks at you when you say cramps!"

"You're so PMSing." Marietta smirked.

"I'm not!" Delilah insisted. She was just tired. And for the first time at her time in Hogwarts, she saw Sirius entangled with a girl, kissing her just as passionately as he'd kissed her. More proof that it meant nothing. And she was okay with that, just freaking _peachy._ "And I'm _serious_-"

"Actually, you're not."

"SHUT _UP, _SIRIUS!" Delilah hissed. "As I was _saying_, everyone looks at you if a girl says "cramps"."

"Wanna bet?" Sirius smirked, sinking into a seat across from her.

"Watch," Delilah glared, then stood up on top of her seat. "CRAMPS!" She screamed to the whole Great Hall. Everyone stopped their idle conversations to look at her as she sat down. "See?" She smiled triumphantly.

"I'm pretty sure it's because you shoute-" Carmen began.

"No." Delilah shook her head. "No."

"But-" Carmen's brow furrowed.

"Do you want me to prove it again?" Delilah put an arm on the table so it would be ready in helping her stand on her chair again.

"No, no," Marietta smiled.

* * *

Carmen was alone in the dormitory. She'd told them that she was coming up there to change her shirt.

She'd wrapped a bandanna around her arm, and worn long sleeved shirts and jackets all the time... What was underneath? It was seemed to be haze. She could remember Remus asking what was on her arm, then it all went blank... She hadn't thought about it. But she'd realized in the Great Hall that she was sweating to death. So, why was she covering up her arm? Even in the shower, she hadn't taken it off.

Weird.

She slowly untied the bandanna... or tried to. The knot was tricky, and probably triple knotted. Why had she tried so hard to keep the bandanna on? Finally losing all patience, Carmen shoved the bandanna down roughly. She heard a bang, and looked up, startled.

The room was empty and quiet. Slowly, Carmen looked back down. There was nothing on the back of her arm other than golden hairs. She sighed in relief. It was nothing. She'd just been an idiot... But that didn't make sense. Why was her memory hazy about it? What was on her arm? Slowly, it dawned on Carmen that perhaps it was on the inner part of her hand. The weakest part of the arm, the less tan part. The soft part.

She couldn't move. She didn't want to. She felt fear coarse through her, and she didn't know why. Her mind obviously knew what was coming, but it was unconscious. She could figure out what it was. Or who her boyfriend was. Or anything from back home... Wasn't her home here, in the magical world? Why hadn't she attended Hogwarts all seven years?

Carmen had a sinking feeling that either finding out what was on her arm would make her remember, or it would make her even more confused.

She flipped over her arm and let out an ear piercing shriek. Carved into her arm gruesomely were four letters:

**MINE

* * *

**"Do you ever get the feeling that we're hanging around chicks too much?" Sirius paced the boys' dormitory.

"...No. Not at all." Prongs shook his head.

"Of course, since you _never _hang out with chicks, you're loving every minute. But mate, it used to be that when I wasn't snogging girls, I was playing pranks!"

"Or hiding from your fangirls... couch." Remus said mockingly.

Sirius looked at him, scandalized. "You still remember that?"

"Moony has a fantastic memory, Padfoot. Never doubt it." James said wisely.

"Well, I think that we need to spend some proper Marauder time." Sirius declared. "And Moony, no ruining it with your logic."

"Well, you're in luck, Padfoot," Remus stood up. "I have to go get my potion..."

"Potion? What potion have you crafted without discussing it first with your oh-so important, awesome, cool, sexy Marau-actually, with me? Prongs doesn't really fit in that category."

"Well," James sniffed. "I can tell when I'm not wanted-"

"Aw, Prongs! Don't be a weenie!"

"A weeeenie upon a wongdoooooodlelaaaaaay!" James yodeled as he made his way out of the room. This successfully shut up his fellow friends as he made his exit.

Remus bookmarked his book, sighing as he stood up. "For your information, it was not me that made the potion. It was too difficult. Madame Pomfrey made it for me... It's a new potion for werewolves. It may be able to keep my mind during to transformation."

"Really? Moons, that's fantastic!" Sirius beamed. "It's about time they invented such a potion!"

"Padfoot, don't get your hopes up," Remus sighed. "I've been trying the potions for years."

"Moony, think of the opportunity! Instead of fighting you all night and you getting a blank, we'll get to run around the Forbidden forest! If this potion works... You'll be like an animangi, except your transformation is ten times more painful!" Sirius said brightly. "The full moons will be the greatest nights of our lives!"

"Padfoot," Remus said warningly. "I'm telling you, _don't _get your hopes up. I'm gonna head down to the shack early, see you in a few hours."

Suddenly, Sirius remembered something. "Oh, Remus! Marietta was looking for you. Something about Transfiguration."

Remus furrowed his brow. "But you and Prongs are much better than me at Transfiguration."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "She digs you, man."

"...Digs me?"

"Digs you."

"Digs _you_?"

"No! She digs _you_."

"...You."

"No! Not me! You!"

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"Wait... so it's not you."

"No, it's _you_."

"You?"

"NO. _You_."

"Me." Remus waited for confirmation.

"Yes, dang nab it!"

"...What does "dig you" mean."

"She doesn't dig me! She digs you!"

"You?"

"GOOD MERLIN, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SMART!"

Remus feigned a look of hurt. "_Well_."

"Moony, Marietta fancies you! Got it?"

"She fancies you?"

"NO! She fancies Remus J. Lupin!"

"...Me?"

"YES."

"No need to get so excited." Remus hid a smile. "I'm going to go grab that potion. I'll stop by and see Marietta before I head to the Shack." Remus paused in the doorway. "By the way, Delilah looked really happy when you got back... then this morning while you were...Sheila..." He hesitated. "Well, she looked disappointed. I think that she may fanc-"

"Whatever." Sirius cut him off, shoving him outside.

* * *

Remus was heading out of the common room when he stopped dead, having heard a horrific scream. And not just any horrific scream... _Carmen_'s horrific scream.

Remus ran to the girls' staircase. "What is that danged spell?" He hissed under his breath. "Dang it all!" He growled, and began sprinting up the stairs. It flattened into a slide within a few steps. Frustration and desperation are a bad mix. Remus tried again... But with the same outcome. "MERLIN!" He yelled, outraged. He didn't have _time _for this!

Suddenly, he remembered. "_Udilsen_!"

...Where was his wand?

"MERLIN!" He roared again, kicking the banister. Hadn't wandless magic been done before? He concentrated, closing his eyes. "_Udilsen_!" He repeated.

He raced up the stairs, and he didn't come back down! Where were the 7th year girls' dormitory? He was a Marauder, for Merlin's sake! He'd been best mates with Sirius since first year! How could he _not _know? Actually, if you really thought about it, it made sense. Remus hadn't been like Sirius. He'd hardly had an interest in girls...

Speaking of which, it was a mighty good thing that Sirius had given up on this "cracking" business.

He finally noticed the signs, and sprinted towards the 7th year dormitories.

He ran in to find Carmen rocking, curled up in fetal position, on the floor. "Carmen... Carmen?"

Her head whipped up, and relief showed on her face. "Remus! Thank goodness!"

"What's... what's going on?" He asked, slowly walking towards her.

"Remus, I can't remember." Carmen said, horrified... staring at her arm. "I can't remember who did this to me! I can't remember if I did it! I can't remember _anything_! Remus, it's so scary! I couldn't tell you the color of my mom's eyes!"

Remus was staring at the gruesome wound. It wasn't nearly as bad as the last time he'd seen it. He'd been able to clean it, then. It appeared to do better. But the message was still horrific.

"It wasn't you," Remus sagged. "It couldn't have been you. It's written upside down on your left arm. That means the person was across from you when they were carving it. You didn't do it."

"Then who? Who _did _this to me?"

"You said..." Remus took a deep breath. "You said it was your dad. I think... your dad beat you. He got really mad that night, you said. You snuck out to the movies with your boyfriend, and I guess he wanted to show that he had complete control of you."

"Remus..." Her voice was shaking with horror. "This'll never go! It's going to scar permanently. Remus, it'll always be there. It'll always be a sick reminder of what I _can't remember_."

Remus just stared at her miserably. Carmen threw her arms around him. They just sat like that, embracing one another in a very brotherly/sisterly way.

* * *

**Right. So, next chapter: Truth or Dare, see if the Werewolf Potion works, and we'll get to humanizing Marietta like I sort of did with Carmen and Delilah... Hopefully made them more likeable. Also, you'll get to see some of Destiny and see how the other Fates are doing.**

**On an interesting note, the chapter originally started with Delilah whining about cramps. XD Then I got the idea that she was merely tired, so I went to write a scene before, and suddenly THAT was going on FOREVER... Funny how things turn out like that. XD  
**

**Feel free to review! :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"_WHERE IS MY WIFE_?" Joseph roared, running through the house in a somewhat desperate way. She wasn't in bed. She wasn't in the kitchen. Not in the bathroom. Not in the basement. Not in the living room. No note.

"Hello, Joseph."

Joseph stopped dead, recoiling. "You!" Joseph hissed. He had a healthy respect for the man, but there had been many a day his wife had been removed from Joseph's presence doing work for the despicable man in front of him.

The hairy man was sprawled lazily on an armchair.

_Joseph's _armchair.

"Are you ready for the ritual?"

"What-what are you talking about? Where's my wife?"

The man looked genuinely shocked. "Faith didn't tell you?"

"No! What didn't she tell me?" Joseph had gone from infuriated to confused and pleading in seconds.

"Faith has undergone an important task... A test, if you will."

"What?" Joseph looked outraged. "What is she doing?"

"She doesn't know it's a test. It's a job to her. With her comes a definition for the word "fate". Fates now control the world... The outcome. Not the First World, that is Karma's domain, obviously. But they are left to create many worlds and watch her seed go forth."

"Well, why aren't I with her?"

"She has to do this alone with the other two Fates."

"...When will she be back?"

"Not for a few millennium." He said casually. Gryffindor was shocked, however, that Joseph didn't jump about, outraged. He sat there, very pale and very shaken. "Y-you mean... Faith's gone? Without saying goodbye? Won't she miss me?"

"She won't remember until it's time."

Joseph exploded... as expected. "_YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I HAVE TO LIVE A "FEW MILLENIUM" WITHOUT MY BRAND NEW WIFE? SHE IS EXPECTING HER FIRST BLOODY CHILD, AND YOU'RE TAKING THAT AWAY FROM ME? FROM US?_"

Gryffindor appeared stunned. "She's with child?"

"8 weeks!" Joseph shouted without meaning to.

"She's... with child." He frowned. "I'm afraid the child was terminated in the process. I'm sorry, Joseph, I would have done this sooner if I'd... if I'd known..." Gryffindor looked deeply troubled.

Joseph was shaking with rage, hurt, and horror. "You can't... you just can't... What about... How can you..." He mumbled, and to his manly horror, tears filled his eyes. "Go away, Gryffindor." He said hoarsely.

Gryffindor obliged. "I still need you for a ritual for Faith's safety... maybe later," And with that, there was a "pop" and he was gone.

* * *

Behind the safety of her bed curtains, Marietta blinked at it. She just sat there, leaning on her arm, waiting for the tears to come. Remus had never come to find her, though she was sure Sirius had told him to come find her. He'd promised he would.

She had lied all night. Self pity was threatening to cripple her, to force the tears from her silver eyes. A giant ripping sound filled the air.

It had come from her.

Marietta's eyes filled with the tears she had known would soon fall, and flung herself onto her bed. Heartbreaking sobs shook her bed, powerful and painful. She'd already "silencio'd" her bed. Carmen, Delilah, and Lily had no idea that Marietta was crying her heart out.

It amazed Marietta how easily the tears dripped down her cheeks, how quickly they appeared and disappeared. When she was younger, she had tried so hard to squeeze the tears from her eyes. It was unfair that now that they were unwanted, they came so easily.

Marietta's sobs became pitiful as she shut her eyes, leaning on her back, and thought back to the early days with Carmen. They'd been such close friends... Why had she wanted to be popular?

Marietta's eyes opened. It was like waking from a dream... Popularity? Early days? Whatever she had been thinking, she had lost it.

* * *

Kirk was sitting on the couch, typing furiously on his laptop, his brown furrowed in concentration. Faith stared at him creepily. "So... Your name's Keith, right?"

He stopped, sighing. "_No_, for the millionth time! My name is _Kirk_!"

"...Riiiiiiiight..." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"No, really! My name is _Kirk_."

"Tell me, Kirk, do you have a wife? Kids?" Faith asked, clasping her hands and looking down at them before dramatically looking back up at him.

"...No."

"Then you might understand what I'm going through." Faith put a hand on his shoulder. "I am stuck in a bubble, see. I can't move on. Can't see my love. Can't have sex with him. I can't yell at him for not using a condom when I get pregnant. I can't hear him yell that I should have been on the pill. And then I can't say that it gives me headaches. Do you see my dilemma?"

"...No. Not at all."

"Ah, you love your singularity, I suppose."

"...No one likes to be alone."

"Are you saying you _do _understand?"

"...No. I'm not."

"Keith, just what _are _you trying to say here?"

"My name is Kirk."

"Sorry, Kirk."

"I'm saying that I don't understand why you want to be pregnant."

"A man wouldn't understand, I suppose."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Now, Keith-"

"Kirk."

"Kirk, let's not get excited."

"I'm going into the other room." Kirk slammed his laptop shut, holding it in the crook of his arm as he stood up.

"Aw, don't go, Keith! I'm sorry if I offende-"

"KIRK! IT'S KIRK!" He suddenly exploded.

"..._Well _then." Faith sniffed. "You know, I don't think I would mind if you left the room right now!"

Kirk sneered at her before stomping out. Faith let out a breath of relief. "Wish, it worked!" Faith grabbed at the laptop he had slammed on the couch during his explosion. She opened it and looked at the email he had left open.

_FCAAHOTDAY:_

_The Fates have made no move to watch or change anything that's happening. I doubt they know what's going on down there, or where their friend has gone. They're easily manipulated and I don't think they're that bright._

_All in all, I think that their plan would have failed superbly if you had not sent a worker (in this case me) to them._

_The Chaos is almost uncontrollable. I've been setting off a few tornadoes in Japan, but it's still strikingly close... I'm afraid that something will spiral out of control soon. Tricky thing, chaos... _

_I'm not sure if_

The email cut off abruptly. "We're not incompetent!" Faith said indignantly.

"We're not stupid, either," Wish said darkly. "He's the stupid one for falling for our act. I mean, really! We're _fates_. Nobody can do our job better than we can!"

"But he's right," Faith sighed. Wish's head whipped in her direction, stunned. "Not about everything!" Faith amended quickly. "But he _is _right that we haven't been doing anything with the world below lately. And where in Merlin's name is **Sir Negative Thoughts**? And what did he mean about "controlled chaos"? You can't control chaos! That's an oxymoron!"

"We're losing control!" Wish breathed. "This FCAAHOTDAY is making us lose control, which is unacceptable."

"Come," Faith stood. "Let us go see what we have missed,"

* * *

Marietta let out shrieks and sobs into her pillow, mascara running down her face. Happy Marietta, Cheerful Marietta, _Perfect _Marietta. It was all a lie! Why couldn't they see that it was all a lie? She was hiding behind a mask, and this... this _monster _inside of her hungered for perfection. It was this monster that guided the hand holding makeup to her face, and the monster that made her try to make the ugly Hogwarts uniform bearable.

It was the monster that hungered for Remus. But rational Marietta was realizing more and more that he could never be hers. The monster couldn't help but remind her that she was imperfect... She would never be good enough for Remus John Lupin. And she'd made _no _progress these past few weeks. He hadn't showed a sign of attraction! She could just _see _Sirius and Delilah drawing closer, and she tell that James and Carmen were forming crushes on each other. But all Remus was doing was protect Carmen from Merlin knows what.

Remus had barely spoken to her lately. He'd just read his book, or talked to the guys, and sometimes Carmen.

_He can see how imperfect you are. _And Marietta couldn't help but agree. If she were... perfect, then Remus would want her.

But there was such a price to perfection. A price Marietta didn't want to pay. She couldn't. She didn't have the will power. And it _hurt_. It hurt to get up and lie, hide behind a mask... Watch how the monster interacts with everyone else. Never the _real _Marietta.

The tears brought its own form of relief, and soon Marietta's breaths slowed, and hesitantly left the comfort and safety her bed. She sprinted to the bathroom to inspect the damage. Her hair was messed up, her eyes swollen and red rimmed. Black makeup had formed bags and streaks under her eyes, not to mention it tinted her lid black. Her face was blotchy and her face was tired. Her body sagged.

So far from perfection.

* * *

Marietta pulled on a loose, too big sweater and hugged it to her body as she made her way down to the common room. She was up early. Would they be back now? Should she go to the Hospital Wing? Marietta decided that, yes, she should.

Remus couldn't avoid her forever.

Since she was in such a fragile state, tears pricked her eyes at the idea of being unwantable. She felt like a side person. Needed, but not important. Sirius didn't care, Delilah didn't (she had Carmen now, and Delilah never really needed her in the first place), James probably didn't (she hadn't paid much attention to him), and Carmen sure as heck didn't.

Unwantable.

_You really need to get over self pity. You might slip into a depression and commit suicide._

Marietta forced herself to walk slowly, barefoot, through the castle. She went at a steady pace, telling herself not to speed up even though the darkness and shadows was terrifying. Her face remained blank and didn't show the fear that was creeping inside of her.

Ten minutes later, she arrived at the Hospital Wing. She picked up her pace when she saw that some of the cots were occupied. She raced to the first bed-Sirius's. He had a gash on his collarbone and his lips were cracked and dry. He was breathing heavily, and he slept fitfully, twitching every now and then. He was sweating terribly.

"Ms. Lyone," Madame Pomfrey nodded at me.

"Is he going to be alright?" Marietta asked fearfully.

"He's going to be just fine," She smiled at him. "It's not a werewolf scratch, thank goodness. This month, it appears to only be natural things, like a branch. However, _this _particular student got poisoned."

"What about James?"

"He's awake, actually."

Marietta didn't ask about Remus. If he didn't want to be her friend, then fine. If she wasn't _perfect _enough...

She walked over to James. "Hey," She smiled at him.

James blinked up at her. "What are you doing here so early?" The tone was rude and accusatory. The word "unwantable" flashed in her mind, and her heart pricked. She hid it with a smile.

"I got worried," She shrugged. Lie. She couldn't sleep.

"Where are the other girls?"

Typical. "Sleeping,"

"You didn't wake them?"

"Why would I?" Marietta finally snapped. "They sleep like the dead and hit me when I try to wake them up!"

"Okay, okay! No need to blow your top!"

The monster inside Marietta forced her to apologize immediately. "I'm just... tired."

"Then why don't you go back to bed?"

"James Potter, _quit _with that tone!" Marietta hissed. "I don't deserve it! Here I am, up at 6 AM, _two hours _before class starts and an hour before I actually have to get up, to visit _you_, and you're treating me like I'm something you find on the bottom of your shoe."

"Sorry," James said guiltily. Marietta felt significantly better... But she still felt hurt. She just wanted to go back to her bed and cry.

* * *

The Marauders had rested all day. Typically they slept the day away after a full moon.

"So..."

"Amazing. You start talking before you even open your eyes. Tell me, do you _ever _shut up?"

Sirius looked at James, wounded. "_Somebody _obviously woke up on the wrong side of the hospital bed!"

"...Or maybe it's because I woke up on a hospital bed. Yeah, _maybe _it's because of that!" James said sarcastically.

"What's up?" Sirius asked. "Seriously."

"Marietta stopped by. Blew her top off at me."

"I hope not literally."

"Not literally."

"Good."

"...Did she ask about me?"

Sirius and James looked up at Remus. "Moony! You're awake!" James said, delighted.

"I have been for a while."

"And you've let me sit here in silence because...?"

"Amazing. You get the _least _amount of injuries and you're in a more foul mood than me, who got poisoned and almost died!" Sirius glared.

"I just can't stand Marietta!" James exploded. "There's something weird about her!"

"You seemed to like her pretty well these past few months," Sirius pointed out, folding his arms.

"Yeah, well... This morning, I just got so _irritated_. She's so fake and... whiney."

"She is not!" Sirius shook his head.

"She's mindless! No fun!"

"Is not!"

"She barely contributes anything to the group!"

"Like _you _have! All you've done for 7 years is whine about Lily Evans!"

"I pulled pranks!"

"Thought of by Remus and yours truly!"

"I gave you house to live in when you ran away!"

"I've moved out now!"

"Guys, quit." Remus said sharply. "Sirius, James is an important asset to our group. He's our leader. The one who holds us together. And James, Marietta has her own problems to worry about, so stop gossiping like a first year. It's pathetic."

"Like you'd know anything about her problems! You can barely say a word to her!" Sirius snarled.

"Yeah!" James agreed.

"It's not like you've been the greatest friend to her either!" Remus glared. "You're so caught up in yourself that you've barely spared her a glance!"

"Yeah!" James nodded.

"Once again, like you would know! And why are you not talking to Marietta?"

"That's my own bloody business!"

"Your business is my business!"

"Since when?"

"Since you endanger my life every full moon, but I help you willingly anyways!"

Silence.

"...I'm sorry, Remus. That was a low blow."

"Yeah."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP, JAMES?" Remus and Sirius bellowed at once.

"GUYS!"

All three "guys" turned to see a very panicked Delilah sprinting towards them.

"She's a fast runner," Sirius noted.

"Guys!" She gasped. "Carmen's...in...trouble-"

James valiantly jumped from his bed. "What's happened?"

"Her... hair!" She wheezed.

"What about her beautiful hair?"

"Come...see!"

* * *

All three Marauders checked out of the Hospital Wing (If you call screaming "bye" to Madame Pomfrey as you gallop away checking out) in record time and had run up to the girl's dormitory (when Sirius forgot the spell, Remus proudly said "Udilsen" and the staircase remained a staircase).

Carmen was sobbing into her hands, a blanket covering her head. Marietta was nervously pacing, looking horror stricken.

"What is it? What's wrong?" James asked, running to Carmen. Carmen screamed.

"YOU BROUGHT THE MARAUDERS?" Carmen sounded deeply betrayed. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO! HOW COULD YOU?"

"They'll know what to do!"

"Thank goodness you're here!" Marietta breathed. "You sure took your time-"

"GO AWAY!" Carmen screamed, covering her face as well as she could.

"What's wrong?" James demanded anxiously.

Then, in slow motion, the blanket slipped off Carmen's smooth head.

Smooth head.

Bald.

White.

Bald.

Bald.

Bald.

Smooth.

Bald.

Bald.

Hairless.

Bald.

Bald.

Bald.

Bald.

Bald.

Bald.

Bald.

DID I FREAKING MENTION BALD?

Carmen let out a wail. Sirius, for once, didn't make a mocking/witty comment. He just stared, wide eyed. All three of the boys were.

"I'm ugly!" She screamed.

"No! You're not!" James protested, he knelt down in front of her (she was perched on the end of the bed). He gently pulled her hands away from her face. "You're not ugly. Jut hairless, but isn't that women strive for? Honestly. Shaving their pits, their legs, occasionally their arms and eyebrows... You're just lacking in eyelashes. And eyebrows. And hair."

"James, I think you're making it worse," Remus sighed. Carmen seemed to agree, because her face crumpled. James blanched.

"Don't cry!"

"MY HAIR IS GONE!"

"And we'll get it right back. You're the prettiest cue ball I've ever seen." James said cheerfully. "I have never been graced with such beauty such as yourself."

Carmen looked at James through watery eyes. "Even Lily?"

James hesitated. "...Yes," He admitted. "Even Lily."

Carmen relaxed, yet at the same time seemed to regain composure. Her posture fixed itself. "Can I have the blanket back? My head feels... cold."

James obliged, and handed her the blanket. "Now, we have a potion for hair regrowth in case Remus got catty and put a hair loss potion in Sirius's beloved shampoo."

Remus glared at James. _James _had been the one to make Sirius go bald. Sirius had walked through the day miserably. Then for eight weeks, James walked around with an oddly shaped head. When he finally figured it out, he fixed it (it had been in the back. Since he never combed his hair, he didn't know the back of his head was shaped like a star).

"Sirius, would you care to go grab it?"

"..."

"I'll go with," Delilah volunteered.

"Sure," He agreed immediately.

"Whipped," Remus muttered.

Carmen was miserably leaning her blanket swathed head on James's lap while he stroked a patch of her exposed neck.

Marietta had stopped pacing and was frozen, staring at Carmen and James. James was supposed to fall in love with Lily! Why was he stroking her _neck_? That could be considered a romantic gesture! In fact, it _was _a romantic gesture! Why did they look so content? It was _weird_. In that same respect, Remus was meant for Tonks.

Tonks wasn't perfect! She was clumsy... and... and... _perfect_. She could literally appear to be whoever and whatever Remus wanted. That advantage was something Marietta could never have.

Marietta was beginning to doubt she even wanted Remus anymore.

* * *

"Where is it?"

"Under my bed."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Grab it!"

"No! _You_!"

"You're such a child!"

"And I know who you fancy!"

"Do not!" Delilah blushed crimson.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"ARGH! Fine!" Delilah bent down, unknowingly giving Sirius a nice view of her backside. She pulled it out and opened the box with hundreds of compartments labeled in alphabetical order. "Hair coloring, hair removal... Ah, hair regrowth! Hey... Wait... Doesn't regrowth come before removal?"

"...Oops." Sirius grinned.

"Whatever." She was about to close the case after taking out hair regrowth when Sirius stopped her, putting his hand on hers. Delilah felt sparks, and her heart sped up. He was so close that she could feel warmth radiating from him, she could _smell _him...

He smelled good.

"Wait. I want to grab something," He said, pocketing a few potions.

He seemed to not be effected by The Spark, as she had come to call it. As usual. He seemed to be oblivious to anything regarding a romantic relationship between the two. Of course. Like Sirius Black would find her appealing in _that _way.

Her heart lurched, and she jumped away from him like she'd been burned. "I'm gonna head back over," Delilah mumbled.

Sirius barely acknowledged her, nodding curtly. Delilah made a face at him, then ran away.

* * *

"Marietta?" Remus asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

Marietta jumped, being pulled from her thoughts. She nervously touched her hair. "This whole thing makes me appreciate my hair a lot more," She sighed. "You have such great hair. It's a lot like Carmen's. Who would do this to her? I mean, she hasn't talked to anyone but us... Now that I think about it, neither have Delilah or me."

Remus was relieved that she hadn't commented on the fact that he hadn't talked much to her except for, "pass the pepper" since that morning. Easily accepting. He liked that about her. She didn't make a big show of everything. The gentle perfect, the way she appeared so easily pleased, the subtle delight... She was a genuinely good person to be around.

Remus just smiled, unable to think of something to say. He just smiled. Marietta looked up at him, and when she saw him smiling at her, her heart did a little dance. She smiled back.

"Gwitmtohgmeade?"

Marietta looked dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Remus took a deep breath. "Will you go with me to Hogsmeade?"

Marietta's eyebrows shot up, her eyes widening. "Yes!"

"Moony's got a girlfriend!" James sang. He had moved from Carmen's neck to her exposed shoulders. She was only wearing a camisole (she'd been in the middle of changing), leaving a lot of bare skin as far as her upper back went. Carmen was sniffling, but if she were a cat, she would be purring.

Delilah ran in, holding the hair regrowth potion. "This is so cool! Carmen, you get to regrow your hair, eyelashes, and eyebrows however you want to!"

Carmen slowly sat up. "Um..."

"I liked her hair the way it was before." James frowned.

"Change is good, James!" Delilah chastised.

"Nah, I think I'll just keep it the same. I don't want people to know about this whole fiasco. And familiar is good."

Delilah hadn't noticed Sirius had walked in. "Yeah, but I used to have really long, damaged hair and it was butt ugly, then I got bangs and a hair cut from my then current best friend, and I was tons prettier!" She said enthusiastically. "Four guys asked me out that day!"

"Interesting. I thought you couldn't remember anything from your past," Sirius noted.

Delilah frowned. "Great. Now I can't remember diddly!"

Sirius snorted, then giggled. "You said "diddly"."

"Sirius, _honestly_! You're such a child!"

"Yeah, but I'm one sexy child."

"...Bad mental images."

"Sorry, love."

"Remus is taking me to Hogsmeade!" Marietta said brightly.

"Really?" Sirius asked, interested. "Delilah, will you go with me to Hogsmeade?"

Her heart sped faster. "No."

"Why not?"

"Wasn't the last time enough for you?"

"...No."

"Then take me and Carmen, seeing as she has yet to be asked too."

"No, go with him, Delilah," Carmen shook her head.

"I changed my mind. I'm going to wander the castle alone. Perhaps meet up with that interesting fellow, Carl,"

* * *

Carina glared at her reflection in the mirror. Still not Destiny.

What a nightmare.

Oh, if only Hasper could see her now... Ah, sweet Hasper. She felt so human. That meant she was vulnerable. Ooh, it was like that ridiculous vampire human romance called "Frilight" or something... "Twilight"?

"Zenison, other people need to use the bathroom!" Bellatrix Black screamed through the door.

Carina didn't answer, she just swung open the door in Bellatrix's face. A satisfying crunch followed... then screams of agony. "I'm done," Carina said, not even looking at her as she strutted away. Other girls looked at her longingly-she looked like a model off the runway in sweats, a tank top, and bunny slippers. Not to mention no makeup. She walked through the common room, but was stopped by Lucius Malfoy and Mulciber. What was his first name...? Hayden...? The gods had not deemed him worthy of a first name, apparently.

"Hey, Zenison," Lucious smirked at her. "I hear you're associating with a Gryffindor,"

"Your point being," Carina said in a bored tone.

Lucius looked taken aback. "Well... there's the house rivalries..." He struggled for composure.

"Only idiots waste time on these so called "house rivalries". And I've only been here for three days, why should I care about them?"

"You little brat!" Lucius seethed. "You don't belong in Slytherin!"

"I've more Slytherin in me than you, you disgusting little pup," Carina curled her lip at him. "Torturing muggle's is nothing but a wizard's way, not a Slytherin's. You've seemed to have confused to the two."

Bellatrix, who had been running towards Carina, enraged, had burst into flames.

"Nonverbal magic is a wonderful thing," Carina smiled wickedly, before slinking away. Carina, who was once Destiny Black, managed to look sexy and dangerous in bunny slippers and fluffy sweats. "Goodbye, _Cousin_," She giggled as she left the common room.

Carl was waiting. "What took you so long?"

"I found a pimple on my face!" Carina suddenly whined. She pointed at her jaw, where a minuscule zit rested. "I couldn't get rid of it! I haven't had acne in millenium! What am I supposed to do? What if more breaks out?"

"FCAAHOTDAY has a spell. _Sarksasit_," He muttered. "It isn't even that bad, but since I know you're not quite at ease with your new body I've taught you the spell. Just don't over use it... That can result in dry skin."

"Thank you!"

"So, what did you do today?"

"Oh, I broke Bellatrix's nose, set her on fire, and-"

"Okay then." Carl cut her off quickly. "I'm not sure I want to hear the rest," He admitted.

"A person like you probably wouldn't," Carina agreed.

"CARL!" Carina felt the weirdest sense of... pride when she saw Sirius Black run into view. He was her creation. Her finest descendant. He was the most like Slytherin, but he was in that fool's house, Gryffindor. He looked so much like Destiny, she felt a rush of home sickness. But people were coming to appreciate (and fear) Carina's cold blue eyes. But what she would not give for those sparkly grey eyes she used to have.

"Oh. Carina," He nodded at her. "Listen, we're about to play Truth or Dare, want to come play? You too, Carina."

This was her chance to spend time with her descendent, and her _friend's _creations. She missed them terribly, probably as much as she missed Hasper. But she could keep Hasper from her mind. Faith and Wish had been apart of her life for so long, it seemed inescapable. Every memory, every laugh, every scream had resulted from their actions. How could she escape that?

* * *

Soon, 8 kids were seated in a circle on the boys' dormitory floor. Carmen was sporting a new head of hair that was gorgeous, twice as thick, and James kept running a hand through it. "It's so silky!" He kept repeating.

In a weird way, everyone had paired off. Marietta and Remus were going to Hogsmeade, James obviously was beginning to fancy Carmen, and then there were was Delilah and Sirius. Not much words to describe theirs.

"I brought Veritaserum." Carina said wickedly.

"I get to see if Delilah's virgin!" Sirius said gleefully.

Delilah gulped.

Carina slapped Sirius. "Be a gentleman! You embarrass her, I embarrass _you_."

"Nothing embarrasses me!" Sirius boasted.

"Then I'll go first, and we'll just see about that." She smirked.

All of the Gryffindors (except for Carl, of course) found it slightly weird to see the Slytherin uniform inside the common room. Even more weird, she seemed completely at ease. Memories of the "good ol' days" were flooding back to Destiny/Carina.

"Everyone take a sip," She instructed, and the vial was passed around. Sirius took a _very _generous gulp, before handing it to Delilah. She took a dainty sip, then passed it to James.

"You know, we technically just kissed," Sirius smirked.

"If you call me drinking from something your lips have touched "kissing", then you must lead a very deprived life," Delilah shot back, smirking.

"I'm going first. Sirius, Truth or Dare?" Carina smiled wickedly.

"I'm not wuss. Dare!"

"Hmm... Come here," She waved him over. She whispered in his ear in such a way that Delilah felt waves of jealousy roll over her body.

Sirius's jaw dropped. "Are you...?"

"Yeah. I am."

"But that's-"

"Yup."

Sirius finally shrugged. Then, he turned around, and on all fours, began this...sexy..._prowl _type way in Delilah's direction. She didn't show any emotion, just watched him with mild interest. Her dumb heart was constantly speeding up. One day, she would have a heart attack from Sirius. But to her shock (and James'), he began to hold himself over James's legs, and was creeping ever closer to his face. James was staring at him in fear.

Then he smashed his lips onto James'.

"AUGH!" Everyone but Carina jumped up in complete disgust.

"GET OFF HIM, MATE!" Remus screamed, looking scandalized.

"JAMES!" Carmen screeched.

"MERLIN, GET OFF HIM, SIRIUS!" Marietta wailed. Delilah hadn't stopped screaming.

Sirius was holding down James' arms and was persistently kissing him.

James finally pulled away. "RAPE!" He yelled. "RAAAPE!"

"That was the most disgusting kiss of my life," Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"31 seconds," Carina smiled with a sick sense of satisfaction. "I think we can go to sleep tonight knowing that James and Sirius aren't gay lovers. Did you see the disgust on their faces?"

"You... you made them kiss!" Delilah stared at her. "You _disgusting pervert_!"

"I've been called worse," Carina admitted. "Sirius, it's your turn."

"Delilah, truth or dare?"

"Dare. What, did you think I was going to say truth? No way am I going to give you a chance to ask about my sex life!" Delilah rolled her eyes.

"I dare you to confess your love the fire place."

Delilah jumped up and walked over the fire place. "Firplac, I have something to confess..." Delilah said, stroking the sides of the fire place. "All these long nights that I have not spent finishing homework here over the years has me realize that I love you." She paused, and put a hand on each side of the fire place. "Now, I mean it. I do! I love you, Firplac! _I love you_. I'm not kidding! I LOVE YOU! DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! I DO! I ADORE YOU, FROM YOUR FIRE TO YOUR PLACE, I LOVE YOU! LOOOOOVE ME!" She wailed. Delilah bowed, then took her seat in the circle once more, between James and Sirius.

"Carl, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Carmen."

"I OBJECT!" James objected, standing up.

"Sit down, James," Carmen rolled her eyes. James sat. Carl leaned over and pecked Carmen's lips.

"Done. Marietta, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Wuss." Sirius muttered.

"Weenie." Marietta didn't bat an eyelash.

"Did you or did you not stalk Remus while he was in the bathroom?"

"Yes." Her hands flew to her mouth. "I didn't! I mean, I passed by, and the shower was running, and Sirius told me to grab his gel, and I grabbed it, and I may or may not have seen Remus's abs..." She mumbled. She cleared her throat. "Um, Carina... What do you love most in the world?"

"Hasper Black," She said with a remarkable surety.

Sirius snorted. "There _is _not Hasper Black."

"I suppose you think Destiny Black doesn't exist, either?" Carina said softly. "Oh, how far the Blacks have fallen from their former elegance." She sighed.

"What is that-"

"Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Weenie." Sirius muttered.

"Fagget." Remus shot back.

"Why did you ask Marietta to Hogsmeade?"

"Because..." he seemed to be searching for the right words. "...she's perfect."

The word made her go cold. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. She wasn't perfect. Was he only dating her because he had deluded himself into thinking so? She swallowed.

Perfect.

"For me." He added.

She went from cold to incredibly warm. Marietta looked up and smiled at Remus. He looked relieved.

"James, Truth or Dare."

"Dare!" He screamed. Delilah winced.

"No need to yell..." She muttered.

"There is EVERY reason to scream!" He shouted.

"Ah... Shut up." Remus shook his head. "I dare you to sing "I Still"."

James looked at him in horror. "That's so creepy, though!"

Sirius burst out laughing. "By the...?"

Remus nodded. "Not only that... You have to sing it to your wand."

James grudgingly pulled out his wand, taking in a gust of air and began to sing. "Who are you now? Are you still the same, or did you change somehow."

Delilah giggled. "This is by the Backstreet Boys!" James shushed her.

"What do you do... at this very moment, when I think of you."

"Huh?" Carl asked. Carmen found that James had a delightly singing voice. He looked a bit cross eyed as he stared at his wand, though. It had crept too close too his face.

"It's a boy band from the 90's."

"And when I'm loooooking back... how we were young and stupid. Do you remeeeember tha-a-at?"

Marietta whistled. "GO JAMES!"

"SHHH!" He hissed, then began again. "No matter how I fight it, can't deny it, just can't let you go." He jumped up and began screaming like a banshee. "I STILL NEEEEED YOU! I STILL CAAAAARE ABOUT YOU! THE WAY WITH THINGS BEEN SAID. AND. DOOOOOOO-OOONE! I STILL FEEEEEEEL YOU, LIKE IM RIIIIIIGHT BESIDE YOU! THE STER-E-O... WORD FROM YOU!"

James bowed, then sat down. "I only know about that song because Sirius played Backstreet Boys for two years. Painful years they were,"

"YOU SANG IT WRONG!" Remus exploded. "Who are you now? Are you still the same, or did you change somehow? What do you do at this very moment when I think of you? And when I'm looking back... How we were young and stupid. Do you remember that?

"No matter how I fight it. Can't deny it. Just can't let you go.

"I STILL NEED YOU! I STILL CA-A-ARE ABOUT YOU! THOUGH EVERYTHING'S BEEN SAID AND DO-O-ONE! I STILL FEEE-E-EL YOU, LIKE IM RII-I-IGHT BESIDE YOU! BUT STILL NO WORD FROM YOU!" Remus finished grandly. "Sirius learned his love of them from me," Remus admitted.

"I always really liked them." Delilah smiled. "They have a good message. They're typically talking about how guys did wrong." She suddenly burst into song. "I WILL LOVE YOU MORE THAN THAT! I WONT SAY THE WORDS, THEN TAKE THEM BACK! DON'T GIVE LONELINESS A CHANCE! BABY LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY: I WILL LOVE YOU MORE THAN THAT!"

James groaned. "I hate that one!"

"Their songs are beautiful!" Sirius sniffed. "MY BEAUTIFUL WOMAN... My beautiful woman... MY BEAUTIFUL WOMAN! Yes you, yes you are, YES you are! MY BEAUTIFUL WOMA-"

"GAH!" James wailed. "STOP SINGING!"

"Why? It sounds sexy!" Delilah protested.

"No one shares your opinion, I assure you," Remus patted her hand.

"I believe it is my turn!" James said quickly before any more interesting declarations were made. "Carmen, Truth or Dare?"

She hesitated, before groaning. "Dare."

"I dare you to try and convince "Firplac" that you're the right gal for him."

Carmen sighed and walked over to the fire place. "Firplac... I don't know what you were thinking. Almost proposing to Delilah? Yeah, I saw you buy the ring. Look, I understand... She can be very convincing, especially, when she was flashing her breasts at you like that. Yes, I am aware of those... sexual charms. BUT I HAVE THEM TOO!" Carmen then ripped the first 8 buttons open, revealing her lacy blue bra. "LOOOOOVE ME! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE ME!"

She bowed, then frowned down at her shirt. "Ugh, I broke the buttons. I'm such a spaz," She groaned.

"I like the improvements," Sirius volunteered.

"Me too!"

Marietta and Delilah hit the back of their heads.

"Ow..." They whined as one.

"Here," Remus threw her his cloak. Delilah had dutifully returned Remus's cloak back to him the day before the Full Moon (yesterday). Carmen thanked him, and pulled the cloak around her.

* * *

After midnight, Carina stood up. "The effects of the Veritaserum has officially worn off, and I need to go to bed."

"Why don't you sleep here tonight?" Delilah smiled sleepily at her. The girls had taken a liking to her. Carina hid a smile, and felt herself glow with happiness.

"No, it's fine." Carina shrugged.

"No, really. Stay!" Carmen urged her. "It's happened before." _I think_.

"Um..."

"Do it." Marietta said firmly.

"Go for it," Carl said encouragingly.

"Alright," She smiled. These people reminded her of... Hasper. For some strange reason, she felt so peaceful, like she was wrapped in his arms. Like she had spent the whole day with Joseph, Hasper, Carlisle, Wish, and Faith in the Gryffindor common room (although Carlisle was a Ravenclaw).

When she returned to the First World, she would do just that. She wouldn't take them for granted again... Or immortality. Or her past beauty.

Or most importantly, Hasper.

* * *

"Destiny? _Destiny_?" Hasper sprinted around the house, a panicked look on his face. His blonde hair was wild, his green eyes wide with panic. Where was his heartbreakingly beautiful wife?

"Hello, Hasper."

"What are you doing in my house?" Hasper blinked at Salazar Slytherin.

"I suppose Destiny didn't tell you."

"Didn't tell me _what_?"

"Destiny's not going to come home for a long, long time."

"What do you mean?"

"At Hogwarts you used to be more articulate."

"Where is Destiny?" Hasper demanded forcefully.

"Destiny has undergone a task... A test, if you will."

"..."

"She'll be like a god, creating and destroying worlds. Not the First World since that's Karma's job. I suppose you should know that with them comes the official definition of Fate. They were always important in this world, but now they're even more powerful."

"What does this mean to me? For us?"

"You won't see Destiny for a long, long time." He chuckled.

Hasper stared, wide eyed. "...Why didn't she say goodbye?"

"She doesn't know." He shrugged. He stood up. "I'll need you to perform a ritual to help with her safety."

Hasper nodded mutely, still unable to grasp the situation. How long was a "long, long time"?

* * *

**Alrighty, Truth or Dare as promised. :) This past week, I had the weird realization that a lot of people are fake, and I wondered if that was Marietta. She never quite seemed real to me. These people that are fake cry a lot.**

**Did you notice the theme of the women? Suffer in Silence. Kind of ridiculous. And I don't think I've put any Sir Negative Thoughts in for a little... Next chapter there will be a whole section dedicated to him. XD **

**And now the easiest of the couples are finally together: Remus and Marietta are going to Hogsmeade! :D**

**Expect Lily, Wish and Faith, Sir Negative Thoughts, and Potions class next chapter. :3**

**Reviewing is good. :D  
**


End file.
